


Romano

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drama, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Просто этот пленник очень похож на меня”, - понимает Элайджа, как только дверь за ним закрывается.Точно. Слишком похож. Может быть именно потому и имеет все шансы стать не просто ужином, в кое-кем большим.Перспективный малой.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Иногда Эл действительно ненавидит всю эту глупую и пустую публичность, из-за которой приходится тащиться на праздник в честь собственного дня рождения, вместо того, чтобы остаться в лаборатории и посмотреть как прореагирует синтекровь на подсаженный раздражитель в виде вампирского яда, или же опробовать новую формулу на сворачиваемость, чтобы полученный субстрат питал его тело дольше, чем пакет со стандартной.

Ему нужно наладить производство, для дальнейшего запланированного шага необходимо выпустить идеальный аналог — или хотя бы достойную копию, прежде, чем презентоваться как вампир в обществе, устроить настоящий бум и революцию покруче нежели то, что произошло с андроидами под его чутким руководством, заставляя весь мир думать, что один взбеленившийся робот просто оказался избранным.

Пробные запуски тем и хороши, что есть возможность заранее найти проколы и ошибки, понять почему сработал тот, а не иной сценарий и как именно нужно подать вампиров, чтобы современное общество, воспитанное на глупых молодёжных драмах и вечных фильмах про любовь между фактическим трупом и живым человеком приняло их так же благосклонно, как и андроидов — или даже более.

Эту кампанию Эл начал настолько давно, что теперь уже и не вспомнить даже не точный день или месяц, а век, и, с появлением кино она только приняла большие масштабы, но и этого всего недостаточно. Одного образа законопослушного вечного жителя слишком мало, чтобы выйти в центр улицы и при народно выпустить клыки, сообщая всем и каждому — вампиры существуют и они среди вас.

Дело требует долгой подготовки и хорошего, надёжного плана, который не позволит облажаться когда оно дойдёт до самой важной части — финала. В конце концов, такие решения принято как минимум обговаривать со Старейшинами, а не творить настолько значимые вещи единолично, но у Эла есть небольшие проблемы с тем, чтобы согласовывать собственные желания хоть с кем-нибудь, живым или мёртвым.

По итогу или всё сложится так, как он и задумал, или его распнут свои или чужие, так какая разница с кем он там будет чесать языками в надежде прийти к взаимовыгодному пониманию? Особенно зная, что большая часть из его рода не набираются мудрости с опытом и возрастом — они просто стареют, сохраняя тот же вид, что был у них, когда их обратили.

И всё-таки из-за чёртового бума на андроидов и благоприятного принятия их публикой он вынужден метафорически выйти на солнце, соответствовать общепринятым нормам и устраивать вечер в одном из ресторанов в центре города. Вход только по приглашениям, визитёры — исключительно живые. Когда всё случится никто не должен иметь контактов с отступником — и возможным преступником тоже.

— Чёртовы снобы, — мягкий, но полный искреннего презрения голос, доносящийся с улицы царапает сознание, и Эл не оглядывает — разве что на Хлою, его верного компаньона, созданную только за тем, чтобы помогать ему охотиться днём, и не становиться исключительно ночным жителем Детройта.

Первая из линейки девушек-андроидов точно знает почему хозяин не показывается на солнце, почти ничего не ест и никогда не спит, и, судя по всему, не только не имеет ничего против, но и наслаждается подобными особенностями своего творца. 

У белокурого ангела характер потрясающей древней вампирши, некогда обратившей юного Элайджу Камски, и, признаться, Эл по-настоящему гордится тем, насколько она хорошо ему удалась. В свою Хлою он вложил куда больше, чем в её копий, которые миллионным тиражом разошлись по всему миру. И, как ни странно, именно его девочка и стала лицом компании «Cyberlife», когда пришло время протестировать то, насколько вообще благосклонно люди отнесуться к человекоподобным существам.

— Ты слышала? — он задаёт вопрос одними губами, и получает короткий кивок с таким же беззвучным пояснением:

— На светофоре. Слева от выхода, — Хлое не требуются никакие дополнительные сведения, она не спрашивает почему совершенно стороннее замечание вызвало интерес Эла, и точно знает, что именно голос снаружи привлёк его, а не какая-то из реплик внутри — они слишком похожи специально, чтобы та могла понимать создателя так, как может только идеал.

Впрочем, она он и есть — совершенство от макушки до пяток, получившая лицо, характер и даже привычки почившей вампирессы некогда обратившей Элайджу, но слишком быстро расставшейся со своей жизнью. Его родительница бросила Эла, Хлоя же не сможет оставить своего создателя никогда. 

Ни один из детей не может — такова их природа.

— Прошу меня простить, — на салфетке не остаётся следов пищи — вампиры не в состоянии переваривать обычную пищу, но зато они отлично пьют и притворяются, словно на их тарелке исчезает еда.

«Девушка должна есть как птичка», — этот лозунг продвигала точно какая-то из вампиресс, стараясь оправдать абсолютно полное отсутствие аппетита перед своими подданными, Эл даже не сомневается.

И всё-таки сейчас салфетка очень выручает — верхние клыки заостряются сами собой, стоит только уловить дальние ноты чужого аромата.

Древесный уголь, можжевельник, табак, смола и игривость чёрного перца, мгновенно будоражащая вкусовые рецепторы вынуждают поторапливаться, пока желанная добыча не ушла из рук. В этот запах хочется зарыться носом, впаяться, вылакать его досуха, и...

— Мистер Камски, ваше пальто, — вежливая холодность Хлои пополам с её улыбкой заставляют немного взять себя в руки, опомниться, и кивнуть, стараясь сдерживать слишком быстрые для человека движения. 

Было бы странно вылететь из здания на таких скоростях, которые и не снились Усэйну Болту, но внутри всё скребёт невидимыми когтями, просто ведь этот запах может уйти, раствориться в городской суете и нужно будет потратить чёртовы годы, чтобы разыскать его. Элайджа точно это знает — он уже потерял один такой аромат в отвратительно-грязном Лондоне. Нет уж, хватит, теперь от него обладатель вечного напоминания о долгой зимовке в лесу никуда не денется, и нужно просто поспешить.

Прогресс достиг везде и всюду — стоит помнить о камерах, которые висят на магазинах, и, преследуя человека по шлейфу хотя бы изредка обращать внимание на цвет светофоров, просто чтобы не пришлось разбираться с полицией.

Шаги вампира тихие, практически невесомые, несмотря на то, что на ногах тяжеловесные туфли — он с лёгкостью смещает свой центр тяжести, чтобы быть быстрее, тише и незаметнее. Настоящий вампир не нуждается ни в одном из имеющихся преимуществ, кроме скорости и беззвучного шага — обольщение, гипноз, аромат и вечная притягательность смерти, застывшей за мгновение до разрушительного прикосновения.

Распознать обладателя запаха не трудно — чем сильнее амбре копчёностей и дыма, чем раскатистей на языке острота и терпкость перца, тем проще понять, что вся эта дерзость, выраженная в одном только запахе исходит от мальчишки, проходящем под тусклым фонарём, которого едва хватает, чтобы осветить сутулую спину, руки, убранные от пронзительного ветра в карманы, и лёгкую хромоту на левую ногу. Обычный, ничем не примечательный малец, который едва ли успел по-настоящему повидать жизнь, мимо такого пройдут толпы, и не заметят потрясающего букета, тянущего за собой обещанием сытости, удовольствия, наслаждения.

«Младше, чем был я», — думать об этом оказывается весьма неприятно, и всё-таки Элайджа подмечает эту деталь. Мальчишка слишком юн, может быть даже излишне невинен, но собственные клыки режут язык, наполняя рот кровью, и металлический вкус смешивается с соблазнительным запахом, не позволяя остановиться, передумать, дать несчастному уйти, спастись из цепких и сильных рук.

Эл успевает перехватить его за запястье, и только фантастическая реакция выручает, не давая встретиться с коротким складным ножом, летящим прямо в глаз. Другой бы остался слепым, но не вампир — он слишком быстр, хотя, признаться, то, с какой скоростью реагирует парень на обычное, ничем не примечательное, кроме темноты подворотни, прикосновение просто впечатляет.

Ладонь змеёй выскальзывает из захвата, и добыча пытается ускользнуть, пнув со всей силы его под колено — болевые рецепторы вопят о полученном повреждении, обращая внимание на обитые железом ботинки — пластины выкрашены в чёрный, да и мода на такие берцы осталась уже лет двадцать как в прошлом, и всё-таки Эл ощущает странное наслаждение — его сегодняшний ужин достаточно умён для того, чтобы обороняться от случайных встреч с такой агрессией, что, пожалуй, может и убить нападающего.

Он не вскрикивает, не зовёт на помощь, пытаясь удрать, петляя в жилом районе, словно перепуганный кролик, и, возможно, если бы от пота ароматный запах кожи не усиливался, то Элайдже бы пришлось довольно трудно.

— Перестань, — замечает он с лёгкостью обгоняя своего неудачливого визави, заглядывая в удивлённые, но не напуганные тёпло-карие глаза и втягивая аромат, добавляет, — бег не поможет.

В спальном районе выстрел из припрятанного в другом кармане пистолета звучит особенно гулко, но пуля в сердце совсем не мешает Элайдже приблизиться к обладателю самого потрясающего, пьянящего запаха настолько, чтобы увидеть собственное отражение в его глазах — светлое лицо, заинтересованный взгляд и безупречно-белые клыки, смотрящиеся особенно внушительно на фоне снова порезанного языка.

Свои раны затягиваются до безумия быстро, и, в следующий миг, когда он прижимается клыками к мягкой, податливой коже, на ней и следа не остаётся, под действием живительной силы вампирской крови. Вкус брызгает в рот искрами торжества, веселья, безумия, захватывающего постепенно, но медикаментозное послевкусие сбивает весь настрой.

— Блять, — едва слышно шепчет Элайджа, отрываясь и глядя на безукоризненно-чистую шею. Ни следа его вмешательства из-за вампирской крови, но во рту всё ещё вкус терпкого алкоголя, дыма, леса, перца и горечь каких-то пилюль. 

Рука сама сжимается на ярёмной вене, безо всякого участия со стороны Эла — просто привычка, отработанная даже не годами — веками. Жертва будет сопротивляться или пойдёт с ним сама — не имеет значения. Проще всего вырубить мальчишку и унести к себе.

«Ничего, пара дней без таблеток, и ты станешь идеальным восхитительным ужином», — Элайджа даже не сомневается в этом, сглатывая и ускоряясь настолько, чтобы оставаться невидимым для камер, пока добирается до собственного дома.

У него есть и время и терпение, так что ничего не стоит несколько дней подождать и насладиться пищей.

Два-три дня и его давнее желание вкусить того, кто пахнет так сводяще с ума будет исполнено.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты идиот, — из всех условно живых существ, обращённых и пока что нет, пожалуй, единственная, кому позволено говорить Элайдже о несовершенстве человеческой или вампирской части гения — Хлоя. 

Разумеется, без значимых последствий для своей физической и психологической составляющей, просто потому что кое-кто её слишком любит, для того, чтобы разрушить дело сотни лет, потраченное на овладение не столько технологией создания андроида, сколько возможностью закладывать характер и свободу выбора.

Тем смешнее становится, когда в прессе его именуют «случайным гением», ведь для мировой общественности такой процесс занял не больше десятилетия у выпускника MIT, и никто, конечно, даже предположить не в состоянии сколько на это ушло на самом деле часов. К счастью, вампирам не нужен слишком частый сон — раза в месяц более чем достаточно для того, чтобы запустить восстановительные процессы.

Если, конечно, не питаться синтекровью — из-за её не слишком подходящего для вампирского организма состава сон требуется каждую ночь, хотя и только пара-тройка часов, но очень глубокий. Хорошо, что в этом веке перестали хоронить тех, кто не подаёт типичные признаки жизни, и вероятность попасть в больницу как коматозник куда выше, чем на кладбище как вполне себе труп.

— Его, наверняка, ищут, — от тяжёлого взгляда андроида ему становится даже чуть неловко. В такие моменты Эл склонен жалеть о том, что дал ей лицо одного из тех редких созданий, которые вообще способны заставить его стыдиться или чувствовать себя неловко. — И могли засечь случайные свидетели и прохожие.

Такая мысль приходила в голову, конечно, но скорость с которой двигается вампир слишком высока даже для того, чтобы его нормально могла засечь нынешняя техника, а если какая-то случайная камера и успеет запечатлеть похитителя, то кто поверит, что сверхбогатый человек вот так, один окажется в тихой подворотне спального района?

— Вряд ли найдутся такие параноики, которые распознают в каком-нибудь смазанном снимке самого Элайджу Камски. В сознании большинства едва ли я мог совершить подобное беспринципное и ужасающее злодеяние, — его аргумент вообще не имеет никакого веса, и она оба знают это — человеческая репутация легко рушится, особенно в век мобильных телефонов, интернета и общего прогресса.

И всё же, пускай сейчас и не средневековье, а уверенность в том, что знаменитость обязана обществу больше обычного человека по-прежнему сохраняется в людском сознании.

— То, что нынче тебе не всадят кол в грудь ещё не значит, что люди поглупели. Парня будут искать, — недовольство его помощницы понятно, и Эл прикрывая глаза, кивает коротко, признавая её правоту. Может быть из-за таких утверждений преступники всегда и возвращаются на место преступления? 

И всё-таки Хлоя права, да , мальчишку кто-нибудь, да потеряет, и ему стоит быть первым, хотя бы просто посмотреть со стороны кто это будет и с какой целью, но возможно его особенный гость немного облегчит поставленную задачу? В конце концов, он уже должен был прийти в себя после вчерашней кровопотери и обнаружить некоторую скованность движений из-за тяжеловесного ошейника с крупными увесистыми звеньями ведущими к вмонтированному в перекрытия крюку.

— Так же как и его предшественников, — в конце концов хмыкает Элайджа, прикрывая глаза, и вспоминая тех, кто составлял ему компанию на долгий ужин, прерывающийся на секс и сладостное удушение.

Да, с ними он срабатывал чище — его не так сильно вёл запах, не хотелось носом прижаться в шею, зарыться в волосы и просто дышать, пропитываясь ароматом, наслаждаясь им как люди бы стали принюхиваться к разложенным перед ними яствам, если бы точно знали — этот запах не угаснет так быстро, как у человеческой пищи.

— Не мне тебя учить что нужно делать чтобы вышло как лучше, — добавляет Хлоя довольно миролюбиво, но всё-таки несгибаемо напоминая, — но будет идеально, если кормить ты его станешь сам.

— Конечно, — хорошо, что приготовлением еды заниматься теперь не надо — личная помощница справляется с этим куда профессиональнее, чем он сам, хотя прошлые ужины не особо-то жаловались на то, что он готовит плохо. 

Оно и к лучшему — теперь можно подхватить пластиковый поднос и направиться неторопливым шагом в отдельную комнату, отведённую специально для содержания одного-единственного гостя. Длины цепи хватает, только чтобы дойти до туалета, а вот до двери она не дотягивается, как ни старайся — её достаёт лишь до середины комнаты, и не ближе. Из особняка, конечно, сбежать не удастся — прошмыгнуть мимо всех Хлой, наполняющих его дом и сбивающих с толку в вопросе о том, кто из них та единственная, которой доверяет хозяин, большая проблема.

Запах бьёт в нос сильнее прежнего — если раньше Эл просто чувствовал слабые отголоски по всему дому, то теперь он словно снова у костра, как и давным-давно, ещё до того, как его родительница оказала ему честь, заразив вирусом вампиризма. Он практически видит необъятные высокие ели и взмывающие в чёрное, ночное небо искры, которые так красиво смотрятся на тёмной коре — и вкраплением в глазах напротив.

Миска на подносе даже не шевелится, хотя, чтобы приблизиться, нужно спуститься по нескольким ступеням лестницы, равняясь в росте, если Элайджа верно помнит чужой рост.

— За меня не заплатят, — коротко бросает парень, видимо, решив, что его похитили за выкуп. В то, что за него действительно сумеют отдать назначенную сумму Эл не особо верит — одежда на парне не та, какая обычно бывает на богатых мальчиках, тратящих средства на андроида, что будет бегать за ними следом и подавать воду, или тащить на себе домой, если такое солнышко «устало». — Ты зря тратишь время.

— Посмотри на меня внимательно, — насмешливо замечает в ответ Элайджа, на секунду поднимая брови, чтобы уточнить разницу между ними — обычным уличным парнишкой и человеком, который дома носит шёлк и кашемир, — разве похоже, что я остро нуждаюсь в деньгах?

— Честно? — хмыкает слишком бесстрашно мальчишка, вскидывая голову на мгновение и обнажая усыпанную мелкими пятнышками родинок шею с пульсирующей веной, словно зная, как нужно дразнить вампира, чтобы тот сошёл на нём с ума. — Я думаю, что ты грёбаный извращенец. И уж лучше было бы, если бы ты украл меня за выкуп, а не для какой-то мерзости, вроде вчерашнего укуса.

— У тебя потрясающее чутьё, должен признать, — в ответ на улыбку парень сужает глаза, но это совсем не помогает ему казаться опаснее, — вот только «мерзость вроде» твой единственный шанс выжить. Скажи, умник, ты этого хочешь?

Чтобы вопрос прозвучал правильно, нужно сделать всё красиво — доверчиво подойти на то расстояние, на котором его пленник может попытаться набросить ему цепь на шею и придушить, опуститься на одно колено, не сводя с него глаз, провести кончиками пальцев по чужим, касаясь только ногтей.

— Не особо, — насмешливый ответ теплом разливается внутри. Гость, которому нечего терять имеет все шансы стать тем самым, долгожданным, не просто ужином, не просто временем, а настоящей вечностью, при благоприятных условиях.

А Элайджа мастер создавать таковые.

— Как тебя зовут?

— У мальчика нет имени, — фыркает ему в лицо парень, даже не пытаясь атаковать, хотя это, пожалуй, было бы самым логичным выбором, если твою свободу действий кто-то старается ограничить, — а у Элайджи Камски — есть.

В горле рождается звук, чем-то схожий с утробным мурчанием, выдающий то, как приятно всё-таки иметь дело с умным молодым человеком, который не отказывается от идеи, что его пленитель не просто похож на знаменитость, а он и есть.

— Приятно, что ты меня знаешь, — замечание встречает явная насмешка — разумеется, кто не знает отца андроидов? Гений, изменивший мир, чьё имя гремело в новостях — и, который, конечно же, уже не человек. — Тогда, почитатель Мартина, должен иметь представление и о том, как долго его личность будет тайной для кого-то вроде меня.

— Вечность? — наглый взгляд опять теплом толкается внутри, и Эл не в состоянии удержаться — на сверхскорости он впаивается носом в шею и позволяет клыкам заостриться, проколоть слишком мягкую кожу до пары капелек выступившей на ней крови. 

Они оседают на языке, расцвечивают мир в памятные тона, возвращают в детство, которого толком не было, и напоминают о прерванной жизни. И всё это занимает не больше мгновения, потому что уже в следующее подушечки Элайджи соскальзывают по линии челюсти, заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза и кивнуть:

— Как будет угодно. На твоей могиле не окажется имени, если за ближайшие лет пятьдесят ты не решишь признаться.

— Пятьдесят? — вторит ему гость, и в голосе впервые слышны оттенки то ли страха, то ли недоверия, так что приходится принюхаться, пытаясь определить какие именно чувства испытывает мальчишка, но вкус его крови слишком дурманит для подобного.

— А ты думаешь, что проживёшь больше? — насмешничает Эл, и даже кивает. — Семьдесят, конечно, оптимистично, но тебе уже сколько — двадцать? А в девяносто твой вкус не будет так же дурманить мою голову, как сейчас. Хотя, может быть ты окажешься весьма бодрым старичком — кто знает?

Он вскидывает брови на мгновение, наконец, отставляя поднос и усмехаясь, выходит из комнаты, зная — парню нужно будет об очень многом подумать, а ему самому — найти данные на паршивца. Тот слишком бесстрашен, чтобы быть просто ужином. Есть в нём нечто, помимо запаха.

«Просто очень похож на меня», — понимает Элайджа, как только дверь за ним закрывается.

Точно. Слишком похож. Может быть именно потому и имеет все шансы стать не просто ужином, в кое-кем большим.

Перспективный малой.


	3. Chapter 3

Чутьё обычно Элайджу не подводит — за столько лет он научился слушать себя, определять то, чего и почему ему хочется совершить то или иное действие и к каким последствиям всё это может привести. Опыт и практика оказываются незаменимыми, когда дело доходит до расследования, ведь стандартного чипа, вживляемого под кожу со всеми данными у его гостя нет, что странно.

Полиция ввела эту практику больше десяти лет назад, чтобы искать «потеряшек», быстро проводить расследования по единственному отпечатку пальца находить личность свидетеля или подозреваемого на месте преступления, а так же опознавать изуродованные трупы по биометрическим данным. Единоразово крохотные чипы ввели абсолютно всем, заставив вампиров несколько понервничать — из-за такой системы Элайдже пришлось торопиться с андроидами, до того, как ему удалось взломать базу и прописать себе эти самые данные словно он обычный живой человек. 

А вот у его гостя такого чипа нет, хотя он куда более мёртв, чем сам Элайджа, и, судя по всему, его изъяли не так уж и давно — шрам успел образоваться, но не посветлеть, а поиск по биометрике с использованием одной только фотографии даёт не очень много — в полицейской базе данных сей законопослушный гражданин не числится ни разыскиваемым, ни пропавшим, так что как бы оно ни было, а план сработать на опережение пока более чем успешен.

Если бы не чуйка, наверное, Эл едва ли столкнулся бы в той же самой подворотней с парнем, от которого совсем слабо, но очень приятно повеяло знакомым запахом — алкоголь, перец, отзвуки смолы и можжевельника — словно его пленник дал невысокому, жилистому молодому человеку поносить свой пиджак, или же воспользоваться парфюмом. Хотя нет, скорее, срезать прядь — аромат совсем слабый, и, пожалуй, если бы Элайджа не сходил на нём с ума, то и не заметил бы.

А если бы на вопрос о том, знает ли он человека на фотографии белобрысого сухого мальчишку не прострелило ароматами возбуждения и страха одновременно, то любопытный феномен, как пропажа сразу двух молодых людей на небольшом пятачке в подворотне без камер никогда бы не состоялась. 

Вот только их история не знает сослагательного наклонения, и то, как вздрагивает безымянный гость, стоит лишь втолкнуть сегодняшнюю добычу в комнату, глядя на то, как тот, не замечая ступеней пролетает в помещение вперёд носом, говорит об их отношениях больше, чем все язвительные и нахальные фразочки.

«И что же ты теперь будешь делать, моя саркастичная дорогуша?» — Эл скалит со щелчком выдвинувшиеся клыки беззастенчиво вглядываясь в то, как белобрысый тощий пацан пытается спастись от него под ногами у прикованного пленника, и зовёт безостановочно перепуганным, тонким голосом:

— Сикст! Сикст, боже! Это не похоже на приход, Романо! В какое дерьмо ты на сей раз вляпался?!

«Шестой» и «римлянин» слишком часто мелькают в речи, и, конечно, очевидно, что это обращение. Едва ли кто-то назвал сына «Сикстом», но и всё-таки их сочетание даёт понять, что номер — скорее имя, нежели фамилия. Мистер Сикст Романо совершенно зря держался за свои данные, потому что всегда найдётся тот, кто их откроет.

Даже если играть по правилам.

— Кажется, теперь у мальчика всё-таки есть имя — и нет нужды ждать благосклонности десяток лет, — довольно подмечает Элайджа, подтягивая к себе стул и глядя на парней, и то, что вообще здесь происходит, анализируя запахи и вкусы, распространяющиеся по комнате с особенным прилежанием, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов.

Прозвище вместо имени, «приход» — вместо уточнений о положении дел и здоровье. Есть только один контингент, реагирующий с таким равнодушием на то, как попадает под жернова, способные размолотить психику здорового человека в пыль.

— Итак, ты драг-дилер, — короткий кивок сопровождается полным настороженности взглядом карих глаз и это радует — именованный Сикстом, похоже, вполне себе осознаёт, что попал в переплёт, из которого с трудом сумеет выбраться.

«Не сумеет», — добавляет про себя Элайджа, видя отголосок той же мысли в притягательно-карих глазах напротив. 

Крайне логично задуматься — когда ты попадаешь в лапы к человеку богатому, именитому, но, вместе с тем, не обременённому нормами социальной морали, каковы шансы, что ты сможешь выбраться? А если это не человек? И твой похититель жаждет терпко пахнущей поздней осенью крови больше, чем любых богатств мира и власти?

— Тише, Нейт, — мягкие интонации царапают внутри сильнее, чем подозревал Эл, и подобная нежность заставляет насторожиться. Серьёзно, ревность? Столько лет не было и отголоска этого чувства к куда более близким отношениям и существам, и тут... — Он ничего нам не сделает.

Полное уверенности в собственной правоте замечание вызовом летит прямо к нему. Наживка, предложенная для употребления внутрь, будет заглочена, потому что Элайджа прекрасно знает, что в состоянии сожрать не только её и удочку, но и руку её держащую.

Переломить всего одним движением мощных челюстей.

— Зачем ты лжёшь своему любовнику? — от короткого вопроса пальцы Сикста сжимаются. Он выглядит настороженным, встревоженным, но не испуганным, словно на самом деле его куда больше сохранности собственной шкуры и того, с кем он явно спит, интересует нечто другое. — Думаешь, если я сказал что ты можешь прожить тут целую жизнь, то и он — тоже?

— Нет, я хочу чтобы он заткнулся, — резкое, полное саркастичности замечание даёт понять — мальчишка куда умнее, чем могло показаться. И интереснее, потому что он даже не снисходит до лжи, предпочитая ей правду — сердечный ритм не ускоряется, пульсация заманчивой венки на светлой шее под крохотным пятнышком родинки не меняется ни на миг.

— Это не сложно устроить, знаешь, — стул чуть скрипит, когда Элайджа с него соскальзывает, чтобы подойти ближе медленно, беззвучно, заставляя присутствующих вглядываться в каждый его шаг.

У синтекрови есть свои огромные недостатки — она совершенно и абсолютно мёртвая. Да, жидкость может питать от нескольких дней, до месяцев, но в ней нет того самого потрясающего, заставляющего всех, даже самых закостенелых веганов-вампиров, сидящих на плазме рано или поздно отправляться на охоту.

А вот в тощем, дрожащем Нейте оно явно есть — желание жить.

— Тише, — гипноз — это не сложно. Интонации становятся более глубокими, тембр голоса — медленнее, а при зрительном контакте у имеющегося в наличии братца-кролика нет ни единого шанса избежать объятий с терновым кустом. Или заткнуться, как от него того желают.

Хныканье и поскуливание прекращается мгновенно, и Элайджа улыбается довольно, ловя полное восторга чужое выражение лица — люди всегда так счастливы угодить, что многих из них и зачаровывать не надо, а другим можно не высказывать похвалу вслух. Этого парня явно в детстве недолюбили, ведь он льнёт под ладонь, протянутую к его щеке, стоит только выказать желание чуть приласкать.

Сикст смотрит через плечо любовника куда более настороженно, чем раньше, и Элайджа клыкасто и довольно улыбается, зная — обольщение сейчас целиком и полностью владеет другим парнем, и, кажется, сегодня он всё-таки перекусит как следует.

— Тебе страшно? — вопрос обращён, разумеется, совсем не к Нейту, но колкий подбородок вжимается в ладонь на мгновение, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. — Конечно, страшно. Так и должно быть, знаешь? 

— Я должен бояться? — едва различимое уточнение бьёт тяжелее, чем, наверное, сумел бы ботинок, но оно не в состоянии причинить вампиру сколько-нибудь неприятное чувство. 

«Так ты не ломаешься на людях, как и все мы?» — вопрос, который Элу даже не нужно задавать, чтобы знать на него ответ, ведь парень кривится так, словно прикасается к чему-то до крайности мерзкому.

— Боже, да сожри ты его уже. Этот дебил меня в конец совсем достал, ещё пока мы торговали вместе.

— И всё же вы спали, — замечание вызывает в Сиксте дрожь, но теперь это, наверняка, отвращение. — Тебе интересно, верно? Любопытно, что я сделаю с тобой, да?

— То же, что и с ним, — тот чуть пожимает плечами, оставаясь невероятно равнодушным к судьбе, которую нельзя изменить, — я, вампирских драм по твоему не видел? Не думаю, что ты можешь быть более впечатляющим чем старые чёрно-белые фильмы снятые про вас.

Та лёгкость, с которой его гость берёт в расчёт существование вампиров изумляет, но, и, вместе с тем, притягивает. Тому будто уже нечему изумляться, он всё принимает как данность.

Словно тоже живёт не первое столетие.

— И под нашим контролем, — от усмешки Сикст снова вглядывается ему в глаза, и теперь Элайджа нисколько не сомневается — взгляда тот больше не отведёт. — Смотри внимательно, римский. Что ждёт тебя довольно скоро, если ты не будешь достаточно умным, чтобы оставаться послушным...

Ладони скользят по чужому телу осторожно. Пальцы находят каждую выступающую венку, стягивая дурацкую куртку и футболку с тощего паренька, пока Элайджа глядит только и исключительно на того, чей запах так хорош, что он не может остановиться.

«Не до конца», — приходится напоминать себе, разворачивая Нейта за узкие плечи к напряжённо вглядывающемуся в лицо друга гостю, не утаивая от него простой способ улучшить то, что само по себе уже неплохо, хотя бы из-за того что синтекровь нуждается в доработке — удушение.

Ему нет необходимости использовать верёвку, не сейчас — пока одной руки более чем достаточно для того, чтобы постепенно сжимая хватку на горле заставить мальчишку закатить глаза, и почти повиснуть на его руках, теряя сознание.

Кровь, в которой концентрация кислорода так мала особенно прекрасна, и первые несколько глотков Элайджа позволяет себе смаковать, не обращая внимания на густые потёки, расчерчивающие чужое плечо. Стоит только чуть ослабить хватку, как горячий, полный желания стон рассекает воздух хлыстом, давая понять — всё происходящее его жертва находит не таким плохим, как кажется.

Другая ладонь опускается на стояк через грубую ткань джинсов, сжимает его, доставляя гормонов и желания в этот потрясающий коктейль, и Элайджа втягивает в себя живительную влагу глядя глаза в глаза Сиксту Романо.

Парень, назвавшийся Папой Римским для своего дружка тоже смотрит на него, и запах предвкушения, любопытства и отвращения смешивается с потрясающим острым ароматом перца и дыма.

— Вот, что тебя ждёт, — мягко замечает Элайджа, но, вместо того, чтобы облизнуть губы, притягивает к себе Нейта за скулу и нещадно пачкает в его же крови, вылизывая податливо распахнутый рот, пока парень стонет от сводящего с ума желания.

Ответа от Сикста не следует, когда Нейт, явно уставший от этой процедуры, но довольный, оказывается в его руках. Эл прикрывает дверь, вытирая рот под насмешливым взглядом Хлои, и знает — это шоу было зря, но оно явно подействовало лучше, чем могли бы любые угрозы и убеждения.

— Сикста Романо нет в базах, даже с фотографией и биологическими данными, — сообщает она ему, но Эл только отмахивается.

— Я знаю. Последний Папа Римский с этим именем умер ещё до моего рождения, — он хмыкает, позволяя ей вытереть подбородок влажной салфеткой. — Куда важнее, как он поведёт себя теперь.

— Хочешь научить спесивого мальчишку уму-разуму или приблизить его к выдуманному тобой совершенству? — в ответ на вскинутые брови остаётся только вздёрнуть уголки губ в улыбке и заглянуть в пронзительно-голубые глаза его верной помощницы.

— Ты и сама знаешь ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

Внутренний радар всегда предупреждает об опасности — без этого, несомненно, жизнеспасительного чувства, едва ли Элайдже удалось дожить хотя бы до первой сотни лет. Средневековье не было лучшим временем для молодых вампиров, и приходилось оставаться постоянно начеку, чтобы какой-нибудь особо борзый священник не направил против него толпу, приметив, что внешний вид слишком долго не меняется и откровенно завидуя тому, что он похож на гриб, а на вампира всегда дамы вешались, даже не догадываясь о том насколько он опасен.

Сейчас думать об этом особенно забавно — тот, кто носит подходящее гонителю имя заперт в одной из комнат и вызывает жгучий интерес вампира, способного иссушить чужое тело так, что оно полыхнёт как сухое полено, стоит только поднести спичку. Аромат рома, леса и перца наполняет обонятельные рецепторы, не позволяя ни на миг забыть о том, кто именно нынче является его исключительным гостем.

Восхитительным, соблазнительным, сводящим с ума.

— Как ты справляешься? — вопрос Хлои заставляет на миг остановиться и на секунду вскинуть брови, делая вид, словно он не понимает к чему это она.

Андроид, впрочем, не торопится задавать его заново, давая время на обдумывание ответа, и Эл чуть усмехается, поднимая глаза и глядя на бледный лунный диск, выплывающий из-за облаков. Кто бы мог подумать, что ради того, чтобы не сожрать собственный ужин в одночасье ему придётся покинуть родные пенаты и прибегнуть к длительным прогулкам по парку, ожидая пока в голове немного прояснится. Впрочем, хвойный запах и тут не даёт покоя, напоминая о Сиксте, нагло улыбающемуся ему в лицо, когда Элайджа принёс им с Нейтом завтрак, как они с Хлоей и договаривались.

Насколько проще с другим человеком — поддавшись раз на гипноз, тот стал податливей сознанием, угодливей, хотя это добавляет мерзотности и желанию сполоснуть руки. Стоит всего один раз вмешаться в разум какого-нибудь наглеца, что отказывается его бояться и каждую встречу ведёт себя так, словно это он хозяин положения, и всё — тот окажется безнадёжно испорчен. 

И расставание на десяток лет не исправит вмешательство — гипноз, словно в подкорку пропишется, и хрупкий человек навсегда остаётся подконтрольным, а уж чем чаще вмешиваться, тем проще манипулировать. Конечно, есть отдельные экземпляры, которые наслаждаются тем, чтобы человек едва не предугадывал каждое желание вампира, и потому они буквально насилуют чужой рассудок, но это так скучно. 

Нет, такая игра совсем неинтересна Элу.

Ему нужно завоёванное доверие, отданное добровольно в его руки, и тогда...

— С трудом, — наконец, отвечает Элайджа, отвлекаясь от фантазий на тему, и проверяя не заметны ли со щелчком удлинившиеся клыки на свету. — Видишь, я даже гуляю.

— Вижу, что ты невероятно сильно желаешь его выпить, — мягкое замечание Хлоя сопровождает осторожным прикосновением к ладони, и они держатся за руки как самая настоящая парочка, пока зубы не прячутся, втягиваясь обратно. — Потому и спрашиваю.

— Не только, — возражает Элайджа, снова поднимая голову и чувствуя знакомое зудение где-то на задворках сознания. Тревожное, оповещающее об опасности, которая может пройти мимо, а может надвигаться прямо на него. — Если бы лишь съесть, то ты бы уже кремировала останки. 

Признаться, Эл привычно ждёт расспросов, забывая, что после стольких лет проведённых практически в полном одиночестве есть как минимум одно существо, способное понять его желания и мотивы куда лучше, чем он может себе представить. Впрочем, вопрос Хлоя всё-таки задаёт, но отнюдь не о Сиксте.

— А меня бы ты обратил, будь я человеком? — её любопытство, сродни интересу ребёнка, который не знает, что все «если бы» это запретная тема. Впрочем, у Эла есть для неё ответ, но вместо слов, он только сжимает ладонь чуть крепче, и тянет к своим губам, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне, наконец, заглядывая в голубые глаза.

Её нежная улыбка не имеет никаких отличий с той, что когда-то давно нашла его, даря вечность взамен крови, и, судя по всему, Хлое это очевидно, ведь подушечками другой она соскальзывает по скуле до виска с короткими волосами и по шее в ласковом жесте.

Напряжённое царапанье сознания не отступает, напротив, усиливается, приобретая знакомые очертания.

— Иди домой, — быстро велит Элайджа, оборачиваясь и вглядываясь в черноту парка, до куда не достаёт ни лунный свет, ни тот, что дают рассыпанные вдоль тропинки фонари, — живо.

— Если ты не вернёшься через час, я приду за тобой, — предупреждение андроида Эл пропускает мимо ушей, вслушиваясь в окружающий его мир. 

Слишком хорошо знакомое чувство мгновенно обостряется, словно звук гвоздя, скользящего по стеклу и напоминает о себе некогда полученными рваными ранами на спине, фантомной болью между девятым и десятым позвонками. Мелкие волоски на теле поднимаются в ответ на угрозу, заставляя отмахнуться резким движением от чужих слов, отдавая безмолвный приказ уходить, и Хлоя подчиняется ему так же бесшумно, как сделал бы вампир.

Едва различимое шуршание и уверенность в том, что за его головой охотятся, действуют на Эла так же, как и четыреста лет назад — клыки со щелчком выдвигаются, пальцы напрягаются, словно он собирается сунуть руки в огонь, чтобы выхватить пропечённый клубень, а колени чуть подгибаются для прыжка. 

Эхо чужой поступи усиливается, ускоряется, сбивая с толку, но опыта у него более чем достаточно для того, чтобы уйти от просвистевших серебряных пуль, когда чужой сердечный ритм окончательно оглушает его близостью разгорячённого донельзя человека.

Охотник. Сколько лет прошло, а их повадки ничуть не меняются.

— Целься лучше, — фыркает самодовольно Элайджа, ускоряясь, и, с удивлением обнаруживая, что у него пробита выстрелом нога.

«На такой скорости?» — изумление заставляет на миг потерять концентрацию, вынуждая посмотреть на того, кто оказался достаточно шустрым и безумным для предсказания пути случайного отклонения сверхбыстрого существа, чтобы нанести ему сколько-нибудь значимый урон.

Регенерация запускается мгновенно, ткани срастаются под действием вампирской крови, исторгая из себя серебряную пулю, но та доставляет боли куда больше обычных, а быстро расползающаяся чёрная сеть не позволяет тканям нормально срастаться, оставляя рану открытой и кровоточащей, что не очень-то хорошо для живого мертвеца, чья жизнь зависит исключительно от этой алой жидкости.

— Конечно, — глухой голос доносится почти неразборчиво через маску, закрывающую большую часть лица от урбанистической пыли и грязного воздуха, оставляя вне только яркого оттенка зелёные глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц, да шрам, начинающийся от самого уголка и уходящий куда-то под ткань.

На её чёрной поверхности красуются самые настоящие драконьи клыки, и это всё, что успевает разглядеть Элайджа прежде, чем ускориться, уходя от следующего выстрела, и чувствуя, как огонь пронзает плечо — двойной снаряд нагоняет его как раз там, где он оказывается, пытаясь скрыться от одной пули. 

Это невозможно, так не бывает — люди не способны предугадывать подобные траектории, и всё же боль даёт ясно понять, что этот человек, охотник, несколько отличается от предыдущих, встреченных за века жизни.

«Его нужно убить», — логичный и простой вывод не так-то легко воплотить в реальность — стоит только Элу метнуться по направлению к стоящему на опушке мужчине, как ещё пара выстрелом пробивают ему грудь в опасной близости от сердца, а третья летит в голову, заставляя упасть на землю до того, как в черепной коробке не окажется её ценного содержимого.

Принюхиваться не помогает — странно, но этот человек, похоже, совсем не пахнет, и не только эмоциями, а вообще ничем. По крайней мере в парке слишком много сторонних ароматов, и кроме запаха пороха того ничто не выдаёт. 

«Он опасен», — все инстинкты кричат о том, что нужно уходить — сейчас, в этой схватке ему не победить, и Эл делает лучшее, что только может — отпрыгивает в сторону опушки, спасаясь от того, кому достаёт способностей видеть то, чего не видят другие.

Боль сильнее прежней впивается в плечо, дробя кости к чёртовой матери, и Элу знакомо это чувство. Арбалетная стрела прошивает лопатку распускаясь внутри плоти бабочкой, как зацеп. Будь Элайджа новорождённым вампиром, слабым и глупым, наверное, охотник сумел бы его подтащить и убить, но он слишком опытен для таких игрушек.

«Лучше стрела, чем меч», — странная мысль, зародившаяся в голове даже веселит через боль. Завести руки за спину, и, ухватив посеребрённый трос, разорвать его занимает мгновения. Заряжать арбалет дело хлопотное, а многозарядные такого размера ещё поискать, так что несколько секунд у него есть, чтобы позорно скрыться с открытой местности, спасая собственную шкуру и особо не раздумывая над тем, на кой хер этому человеку сдалось искать и убивать вампиров.

Это, в конце концов, не дело Элайджи, и нужно просто поскорее оказаться в родном особняке. Высокие скорости с имеющимися ранениями выматывают — обильная кровопотеря заставляет почти терять сознание, прежде, чем злой как дьявол Эл сваливается в заботливые руки Хлои.

— Что с тобой стряслось? — тревога в её голосе неподдельная, а вот пальцы весьма профессиональные — не зря Эл трудился и закладывал в её память сотни видов оружия, которым его могут ранить, и то, как помогать при таких травмах.

— Охотник, — сбившееся дыхание не даёт ответить нормально, но Хлоя, кажется, и без этого распознаёт его голос, укладывая на ближайшую ровную поверхность — пол.

Хорошо, что он не человек — необходимости соблюдать чистоту и соответствие всем санитарным нормам при проводимой операции нет, и можно цепляться пальцами за ламинат, сминая дерево к хренам, когда чужие руки извлекают мелкие покрытые мерзким серебром осколки «бабочки» из заражённой плоти. Задушенные крики отражаются от стен, заставляя вспомнить впервые за очень много лет о том, что Элайджа Камски не настолько неуязвимый, как привык себя считать.

— Не думала, что они вообще остались, — Эл чуть кивает в ответ на признание Хлои, ведь он тоже не думал, что эти юродивые пережили век научно-технологического прогресса.

Глупо, конечно, надеяться на то, что индустриализация убила остатки тех, кто верил: без вампиров жизнь на земле станет лучше, но Элайджа всё-таки позволял быть себе наивным и надеяться на это. 

Совершенно зря.

— Она не заживает, — хладнокровное замечание Хлои вынуждает Элайджу приподняться, скосить глаза на развороченное плечо и зашипеть — чёрная сеть под кожей была весьма обильна, хуже, чем двести лет назад, когда его так же загарпунили, в попытке заиметь живой образец для экспериментов.

— Крови много, — наконец, удаётся выдавить из себя. Острые клыки ранят нижнюю губу, но собственной недостаточно для того, чтобы запустить регенерацию.

— Синтекровь? — в ответ на тихий вопрос, Эл качает головой из стороны в сторону — у искусственного заменителя пока что нет самого важного качества, которое ему так необходимо сейчас.

Жизни.

Зато она есть у двух человек, что-то обсуждающих в его гостевой комнате. 

Неслыханная удача.


	5. Chapter 5

Ускоряться в собственном доме не приходится — Хлоя страхует его, пускай Элайдже это совсем не нравится. Со стороны, конечно, это не выглядит так, словно она его мамочка и протягивает руки, не давая любимому чаду упасть — помощница просто шагает рядом, но они оба знают зачем она следует немного сзади, и почему станет ловить создателя, стоит тому самую малость пошатнуться.

— Я не инвалид, — замечает он под её скептическим взглядом шагая туда, откуда отчётливо слышно биение сердец. К счастью, от Хлои не пахнет вообще ничем, в том числе и раздражением — даже тириум не даёт аромата, хотя смесь синтекрови с охлаждающим элементом, делающая андроида буквально ходячей фляжкой с самым неприкосновенным запасом, должна бы, — и бывало хуже.

— В прошлом веке? В позапрошлом? Ты вообще помнишь, что такое боль? — в ответ на её замечание Эл складывает фак и показывает ей с ухмылкой выставляя средний палец и получает тот же жест в ответ, хотя, стоит признать, у андроида он выходит куда изящнее. 

Что может понимать в боли та, которая никогда её не чувствовала? Хлоя, разумеется, читала о подобном явлении призванном сообщать о травме по рецепторам и как проявляются эти неприятные ощущения, и с чем схожи, но из-за несовершенности конструкции система едва ли сумеет передать их в полной мере в простой симуляции, а однажды появившаяся память о них уже никогда не покинет человека. Воспоминания могут потускнеть, но не настолько, чтобы не помнить, что от некоторой боли хочется пустить себе пулю в сердце, а с другой можно спокойно жить годами, практически не замечая её.

Дверь подаётся легко, и на визит оба человека вскидывают головы. Эл даже не вслушивался в то, о чём они спорили, хотя в другой ситуации, несомненно, сделал бы это — повышенные тона располагают к погружению в чужие секреты. Сейчас не тайн и заговоров — плечо не только выглядит отвратно, но и ощущается так же, и чтобы ускорить процесс регенерации, нужно сделать самое важное из того, что вообще может помочь вампиру — поесть.

Запах тянет его как на привязи к кареглазому мальчишке со светлой кожей и наглостью на лице, которая до конца не исчезает, даже когда тот удивлённо вскидывает брови, разглядывая грудь Элайджи с подсхохшими, стянувшими кожу, потёками крови.

— Неудачный день или тут каждый вторник такой? — в вопросе звучит странный вызов, и Эл ведётся, просто потому, что его нос втягивает самый соблазнительный из всех ароматов.

Настойчивый, сладкий, настоящий — всего один момент, как мальчишка оказывается у него в руках, а его шея с нежной, тонкой кожей под которой просвечивают голубые вены, напарывается на клыки.

Густая, пряная кровь пахнет ещё более сумасшедше, чем он сам, а горячий, сладкий стон, музыкой доносящийся до замутнённого сознания подстёгивает не останавливаться. Глотки получаются мелкими — чтобы текло лучше, стоило бы пробить артерию, и эта мысль настолько восхитительна, что Элайджа даже не думает ей противиться. 

Собственная кровь действует как сказочная мёртвая вода из историй, которые матушка рассказывала ему, когда он был совсем крохой — место прошлого прокола срастается, стоит только скользнуть по ране нижней губой, разрезанной его же клыками, и вот уже новый укус чуть ниже и глубже наполняет всё существо лучшим из вкусов и запахов. 

— Да... — едва различимый выдох можно услышать только при помощи сверхслуха, но для Эла он не остаётся тайной. 

По крови течёт возбуждение в самом буквальном смысле — выплеск гормонов отдаёт усиливающимися перечными нотами на языке, и Эл на пробу делает ещё один укус просто чтобы проверить. Сикст, кажется, перестаёт дышать, только выстанывает в ответ на то, как его кровь втягивают, а кожу ранят. Редкий человек находит эту боль приятной, но ещё не один не тащился от неё так, чтобы умирать от желания в его руках, и это только подстёгивает взять ещё немного.

Ещё чуть-чуть. 

Пару глотков, да?

Значит, ещё один или два, чтобы на кончике языка поймать ромово-можжевеловый вкус с острым запахом.

— Элайджа, хватит, — голос Хлои доносится до него с трудом через пелену чужого сердечного ритма и сбившегося, полного наслаждения дыхания. — Ты убьёшь его.

«Я ведь совсем немного», — единственное, о чём вообще можно думать, когда вкушаешь самое потрясающее из яств. Запах рома, можжевельника, перечный вкус мешаются во рту, подстёгивая аппетит, из-за которого он практически не чувствует того, как сходятся края рваной раны медленно, но верно избавляясь от окиси серебра в местах, где охотник исхитрился его достать.

Нечеловечески сильная рука сдавливает его за затылок, отстраняя от загнанно дышащего и едва различимо постанывающего Сикста, заставляя сознание немного проясниться — самую малость, так, чтобы не вывернуться из хватки андроида, рыкнув на неё с требованием отпустить.

— Он умрёт, если ты продолжишь, — спокойные слова сжимают внутри, а руки сами тянутся притягивая человека обратно, чтобы впаяться в него носом, но здравый смысл просыпается раньше, чем Элайдже удаётся стряхнуть чужую хватку на загривке и вернуться к невероятной трапезе, наполняющей его желанием получить себе всё, что только можно, до самого конца.

— Чёрт, — шипит он, стараясь не дышать вовсе — аромат крови, похоти и Сикста в воздухе настолько силён, что, пожалуй, во второй раз Хлоя не сумеет вынудить создателя отстранится от запланированного ужина, и нужно дать себе небольшую передышку и как следует подумать.

Страх. Его горечь заставляет вспомнить о единственном существе, которому хватает мозгов бояться Элайджу Камски из присутствующих, и он делает это не зря. Голубые глаза Нейта распахиваются, стоит только по-особому взглянуть в них, и тощий парнишка сам расторопно шагает навстречу, покорно обнажая шею для удобства вампира.

— Ты не почувствуешь боли, — обещает Эл, отлично осознавая — именно из-за его слов подчинённый воле вампира рассудок и перестанет воспринимать неприятные ощущения, заменяя их сумасшедшим наслаждением, которое даже под красным льдом не снилось торчкам.

Страстный выкрик разрезает комнату, и теперь, когда чужая кровь наполняет желудок можно позволить себе втянуть слишком густой и плотный запах Сикста, взглянуть ему в глаза, чувствуя, как злость на неведомого охотника немного утихает в сознании, а жажда выпить пленника досуха отступает под сытостью, приходящей при помощи живой замены.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! — мольба Нейта направлена на одно, и он даёт понять чего хочет, притягивая Элайджу к себе ближе за шею и затылок и извиваясь под его руками. 

Насколько это должно быть больно, настолько сейчас оно желанно, хотя ест Эл беспощадно впиваясь клыками глубже в артерию, чтобы получить больше живительной влаги. Раны срастаются, затягиваются, а рассудок окончательно прочищается, не позволяя больше чужому запаху контролировать собственные желания и порывы. Пара движений, и Нейт кончает в наспех просунутую под пояс штанов и резинку трусов ладонь и падает безвольным мешком к ногам, не протестуя, когда Элайджа вытирает руку о его футболку.

Долгожданная сытость наполняет вампира силой вершить великие дела, но прежде всего нужно разобраться с большой проблемой. И это отнюдь не парень с восхитительным ароматом, который тянет его к себе, заставляя снова и снова думать о том, что за столько лет у Эла не было кандидата достойнее для того, чтобы обратить и взять на себя ответственность за первенца.

Его проблема — охотник, которому хватило умений и опыта, чтобы достать пятисотлетнего вампира, пережившего инквизиционные чистки.

И пока Элайджа её не решит, рано обращать внимательно глядящего на него Сикста Романо.


	6. Chapter 6

Внутренняя привычка отсчитывать сроки на сей раз даёт сбой, потому что перестроиться бывает довольно сложно, особенно, если прошлое подобное событие случалось даже не в этом веке. Затылок царапает изнутри, будто фантомная чесотка, и Эл сжимает зубы чуть сильнее необходимого, рассматривая внутреннее убранство лишившееся привычной красоты и идеальной выверенности меньше суток назад гостиной.

Он не успел даже заказать ламинат на смену пострадавшим от его рук панелям, когда новый приступ тревожным колоколом забился в рассудке жестко напоминая — если ты не сделаешь то, что должен, то это сделает кто-то другой, и есть вероятность, что тебе такой размен ни капельки не понравится. Между принятием решения самому и делегированием этого права незнакомцу с оружием и потрясающим чутьём на хаотичные значения лучше выбрать себя, ведь это дерьмо ему давно знакомо, да и винить будет некого, когда всё пойдёт по пизде. А в том, что оно пойдёт Элайджа даже не сомневается.

По венам ещё гуляет человеческая кровь, усиливая регенерацию и скорость, и в собственном доме всё должно было бы быть легче, если бы не один момент — андроиды выключились, получив перегрузку по памяти, и в доме кроме пары человеческих гостей и самого хозяина больше никого нет.

Стекло вылетает так, словно оно не армированное, а стеклопакет состоит из одного жалкого экземпляра, а не тройного усиления как в крепости. Элайджа даже думает, что это взрыв, но увиденное заставляет его изменить собственное мнение — тяжеловесный снаряд, запущенный с таким ускорением, которое и не снилось катапультам выкатывается к его ногам вместе с осколками, напоминая о необходимости подобраться и перейти в ответное наступление.

Оценить расстояние до охотника, представить себе ход мыслей человека и манёвр, которым тот мог бы пытаться выманить его из особняка. Нет, такой обстрел не слишком похож — скорее Эла стараются достать из дома, как шпорты из консервной банки — или не его, но ощущения схожие.

«Нужно защитить Сикста», — короткая мысль вынуждает приблизиться к разбитому окну, напоминая — пока он в доме куда меньше вероятности, что ему станет грозить настоящая опасность. Вот только охотник, похоже, другого мнения.

От арбалетной стрелы Элайджа уворачивается на скорости, как и от нескольких свистящих пуль. Ужасающая меткость стреляющего напоминает резью в простреленной икре — кем бы ни был зеленоглазый ублюдок, с невероятной точностью предсказывающий куда нужно стрелять, чтобы попасть в вампира, но он мастер своего дела. Едва ли этому научишь — талант находить единственный верный вариант среди тысяч должен быть врождённым, а значит ублюдок с маской на лице прекрасно осознаёт, что он творит.

«Так почему же не в голову, а, мудила?» — мысль появляется одновременно с заострившимися клыками, выдавая намерение перейти в ответную атаку.

— Какого чёрта ты опять пристал? — насмешливый тон остаётся без внимания, а вот прыжок, которым Эл сокращает между ними расстояние, напротив, вызывает, пожалуй, слишком бурную реакцию.

Череда коротких болтов, прошивших тело от живота до грудины наверняка стала бы смертельной, или как следует вымотала бы вампира, если бы Эл не напился досыта накануне. Сейчас это лишь больно, но не настолько, чтобы перестать сокращать между ними расстояние и выпотрошить ублюдка.

— Нравишься, — неразборчивое хмыканье из-под маски заставляет насторожиться, как и осознание — от человека всё-таки пахнет, просто вчера на расстоянии Элу не удалось этого почуять, а теперь...

Ещё один выстрел сбивает с мысли, но разогнавшийся вампир уходит от него, откатываясь в сторону и чутко слушая то, что происходит за спиной, где оказалось выбитое окно, снова прыгает без разбега, готовый в любой момент уклониться от очередного арбалетного болта.

Запакованный в чёрный защитный комбинезон человек не отступает, хотя было бы логично сделать несколько шагов назад, а ещё лучше — убегать сверкая пятками, но запах чужого адреналина сбивает Элайджу, и пальцы промахиваются мимо маски, задевая только висок и пропарывая кожу до щеки. Горячая кровь оседает на бритвенно-острых коротких ногтях, оставивших след, что ещё долго не сойдёт, судя по глубине проникновения.

Световую бомбу он не успевает заметить, а вот почувствовать всем верхним слоем тканей — да, и ещё как. На небольшом участке около особняка Камски становится светло словно днём, и эпидермис мгновенно покрывается тлеющим дымком, распадаясь на крохотные проплавленные участки от жара ультрафиолета. 

Повсеместные ожоги готовы в любой момент полыхнуть самым настоящим огнём, и тогда придётся отращивать кожу заново, а это неприятно просто потому, что выглядит совершенно отвратительно, так ещё и стоять приходится, дожидаясь, пока всё вернётся в норму, так что действовать нужно быстро, не добавляя отражающегося от земли света — к счастью, снег ещё не выпал, и нечем добить вампира, заставляя терять ориентацию в пространстве.

И всё-таки несмотря на это бежать разъярённый до крайности Эл не собирается, вот только, стоит ему открыть глаза, как разум подсказывает — он один. Охотник не идиот, и, по всей видимости, понял, что с сытым вампиром ему так легко и быстро не справиться, как он, наверняка, делал с теми, кто сидит на заменителях, и его самого порежут на тонкие ленты и заставят жрать их, ведь нет лучшего способа привести Эла в бешенства, чем напасть на него.

Нет, не просто напасть, а сделать это удачно.

Подонок скрылся, слишком быстро и тихо, не давая за треском отрастающей кожи услышать направление, в котором он растворился, но сейчас Элайдже нет дела до этого — нужно вернуться в дом, разобраться с андроидами и...

Пальцы пахнут человеческой кровью терпко и пряно. К ним можно принюхаться, чтобы понять, почему он почти не чувствует чужого запаха, вот только его сбивают знакомые ноты. Что это? Сталь? Лёд?

«Ветер», — наконец идентифицирует Элайджа и кривится слабо, чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком.

Норвежские фьорды, запах ледяного бриза и стали викингов — словно возвращение в родные пенаты, но не те, что приветствовали его в новом виде, а те, где он провёл детство и юность, на склонах которых играл и строил кривой шалаш, откуда падал, где учился плавать и тонул в самый первый раз, не зная о том, куда нужно грести, когда сверху и снизу одинаково темно, а ночь совсем безлунная и никакого знака нет. И грелся у крохотного костра под пронзительным, выдувающим последние крохи тепла ветром, возносящим к небу искры как новые звёзды...

«И этот ублюдок хочет меня упокоить», — дымная горечь расползается по языку, стоит скользнуть по кончику среднего, перепачканного в чужой крови. Охотника необходимо убить, но, нужно себе в этом признаться — не так сильно хочется, пускай сознание ещё не раз напомнит об этой слабости крепким ударом под дых.

— Эл? Что случилось, Эл? — тревога в голосе его Хлои — той самой, единственной, которой позволено так называть своего создателя, отвлекает от странного послевкусия, заставляя сосредоточится, обернуться к ней, чувствуя, как медленно, но верно тело покидают покрытые тонким слоем серебра пруты, начинявшие многозарядное оружие охотника. — О, боже...

— Я в порядке, — голос подчиняется ему куда лучше, чем накануне, а запах и вкус крови напавшего уже во второй раз человека не даёт покоя. В голову приходит простая, но гениальная мысль — пробить этого мудака по совпадениям, найти хотя бы родственников по биометрическим данным и как следует отомстить.

А потом связать, и приволочь туда же, к Сиксту, чтобы понять какого чёрта в такой короткий период жизни ему встретились двое, напоминающие о доме.

«Кстати, о госте», — мыслишка, пришедшая в голову наполняет его лёгкостью и весельем, совсем неподобающим тому, кого только что ранили в собственном доме.

— Тебе нужно... — Эл обрывает андроида уверенно, ведь прекрасно знает что ему нужно и без неё, а вот Хлоя едва ли догадывается о том, в чём у него действительно есть настоятельная потребность:

— Анализ совпадений вплоть до дальних родственников по крови охотника, — с полной довольства улыбкой замечает он, протягивая руку. — И у нашего сладкого гостя, дорогая. Я хочу знать хотя бы кто его мамочка с папочкой, и чьей фамилией стоит звать мистера Романо на самом деле.

Хлоя кивает коротко, собирая не успевшую впитаться кровь на язык, помещая ту в специальный раствор, не позволяющий жидкости разрушиться и сохранять привычные свежему субстрату свойства.

Чуть-чуть терпения, и можно будет убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.


	7. Chapter 7

— А я думал ты крутой вампир, но вот, похоже, тебе опять надрали задницу. Так тебя порешат, и я буду наконец-то свободен, — насмешливость Сикста не в состоянии сейчас вывести Элайджу из себя, хотя парень явно провоцирует его на что-то. 

Например, на новый укус — прошлым вечером мальчишка так стонал, хотя в его сознание изменяющего боль на наслаждение вмешательства не было. Сикст явно старается для себя, и полагает, что нужно заставить вампира злиться, чтобы получить то, что ему необходимо, вот только пронять Эла сейчас — невозможно.

Напротив, такая игривость настраивает на желание ответить ровно тем же, и Элайджа расплывается в клыкастой улыбке глядя в карие глаза, притягивающие к себе и обещающие незабываемое тепло и нежность, стоит только найти верный подход. А, впрочем, пляшущие на дне черти его тоже устраивают — без этого было бы довольно скучно иметь дело с человеком — нет ничего страшнее предсказуемости для того, кто живёт так долго.

Раны от арбалета уже затянулись, только красные пятна на рубашке с ровными входными отверстиями напоминают о том, что меньше получаса назад в нём было шесть коротких прутов, способных умертвить любого человека — или плохо поевшего вампира.

— Что ты, детка, — парень чуть сглатывает при виде хищного выражения лица, но своего яростного пыла явно не теряет, полагая, что если надавить как следует, то тогда точно победа будет за ним — хотя бы в этом раунде, — чтобы от меня избавиться нужно немного больше усилий и удачи. Но ты всегда можешь попытаться придушить вампира голыми руками — вдруг получится. А если и нет, то доставишь мне незабываемое удовольствие своими попытками, м?

В тёмных глазах можно утонуть, и настроение на подобную смерть определённо есть, ведь красивые пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, а кровожадные огни говорят о том, как в воображении его медленно и верно душат, вот только тонкий, жалкий голос скулит, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание:

— Не надо... — пальцы Нейта цепляются за рукав, глаза с тёмными кругами от недосыпа и кровопотери смотрят умоляюще на Сикста, но тому словно и дела нет. Он только усмехается и ерошит короткие светлые пряди.

— Не переживай — тебя ж не заставят, — уверенность мальчишки в собственной правоте изумляет.

Медленный шаг остаётся нераспознанным его гостями, когда Элайджа приближается, чтобы утешить бедного Нейта.

Тот ещё бледнее чем вчера и трясётся, стоит только руку к нему протянуть, вот только Эл и так знает, что будет дальше. Однажды поломанные игрушки больше не возвращают свой вид, они остаются таковыми даже если их хорошенько склеить, ведь надлом происходит в голове, а не в теле. Подельник его гостя будет счастлив сделать всё, что только скажет вампир, даже не прибегая к гипнозу — слова пройдут по вытоптанной тропе до рассудка, сминая волю.

— Ты совсем не спишь от страха, да? — чужое лицо расслабляется, взгляд становится влажным, а рот податливо приоткрывается.

Всего одно вмешательство, и человеческие мозги уже всмятку, словно сжатое слишком крепко в ладони яйцо, и это зрелище должно пугать, отвращая стороннего наблюдателя от чудовища, которому не стоило никаких трудов сотворить это с обычным парнем, оказавшемуся не в том месте и не в то время.

А вот Сикст не боится, глядит на него бесстрашно скалясь в ответ, и не особо-то переживая за своего товарища — может быть это побочное действие от привычки возится с наркоманами? Или же тот просто под постоянным приходом?

«Или тебе настолько насрать?» — варианты нравятся Элу всё больше и больше. Чисто научный интерес всегда толкал его на самые необычные исследования, и в сейчас он тоже весьма близок к тому, чтобы изучить своего подопытного, раз уж тот не выказывает вообще никаких признаков нервозности, находясь в замкнутом пространстве с вампиром-убийцей.

— Он скулит по ночам. Говорит, что это худшее и лучшее, что с ним было, — хмыкает обладатель восхитительного запаха, не отводя взгляда.

— И тебе интересно, что может старый наркоман находить самым потрясающим в своей маленькой бесполезной жизни, да? — клык чуть пропарывает губу и тонкая струйка крови соскальзывает по подбородку, чтобы пальцы поймали её, и, покатав между двумя, коротко скользнули в чужой рот, размазывая густую алую жидкость по слизистой и внимательно разглядывая то, как она впитывается.

Этого количества недостаточно, чтобы как следует заразиться вирусом вампиризма, но определённо довольно, чтобы синяки под глазами стали выцветать, кожа приобрела приятный оттенок, а мелкие трещины на губах и оставшиеся ранки от вчерашнего укуса растаяли. Их словно стирают с кожи вместе со старыми шрамами и полученными в ходе жизни дефектами — даже татуировки разглаживаются до последней чёрной точки на коже.

«Мёртвая вода творит чудеса», — довольство рвётся из Эла каждый раз, когда он видит это преобразование, а вот Сикст выглядит весьма впечатлённым такой метаморфозой, произошедшей с его товарищем. Если бы кто-то додумался торговать кровью вампира, как он был бы восхищён тем, насколько прибыльное это дело — до тех пор, пока не расплатился бы за это собственной жизнью, конечно, ведь нарушать инкогнито не стоит.

— Ты, кажется, не ожидал, что одна капля будет целебнее любых проповедей, а, Романо? — карие глаза, по-прежнему переполненные изумлением, и, похоже, восторгом, глядят прямо в его.

— Католическим священника стоит молиться вампирам, — признаёт он, вызывая смех у Элайджи. Он смеётся легко, потому что мальчик даже представить себе не в состоянии, сколько среди этих истово верующих на самом деле его собратьев, и почему некоторые пасторы не покидают божий дом до наступления темноты.

— Тебе точно стоит, — добавляет он, фыркая от веселья, и скользит по губам Нейта забавляясь от страстного полустона. — О, нет-нет-нет, дорогуша. Сегодня ты почувствуешь боль как она есть. Нужно, чтобы твой друг понял, что его ждёт. По-настоящему осознал, почему не стоит быть таким язвительным с вампиром.

— Ты же не ранен, — замечание Сикста Эл встречает вопросительно вскинутой бровью, и возвращает нахальство, которым тот одарил его сегодня с порога:

— А кто тебе сказал, что вампиры едят исключительно для пропитания?

Повисшую между ними тишину нарушает лишь гулкое дыхание Нейта, которого Элайджа притягивает ближе, садясь на пол, и усаживая парня к себе спиной, пока пальцы забираются под чужую одежду, разрывая её, но единственный на кого смотрит Эл — сидящий напротив парень, чей запах пьянит так, что вместо этого человека хочется совсем другого, и вылакать до последней капли.

— Ты просто извращенец, — слова Сикста сопровождает треск футболки, под которой Элу достаточно развести руки, чтобы ткань не выдержала, — какой-то грёбаный садист или вроде того. 

— Точно, — Нейт выстанывает, едва его нежные соски оказываются в пальцах Элайджи, — я тот, кому приятно заставлять людей корчится от боли, умирать от неё, и чувствовать как жизнь покидает их.

Тощий живот напрягается под пальцами и слабый пресс проступает, стоит только правильно надавить — ровно там, где парню нравится. Впрочем, если бы ему даже было неприятно, едва ли это бы остановило Эла, ведь Сикст глядит на всё, что он делает, забывая дышать и поправляя чуть вьющиеся пряди, отбрасывая их назад пятернёй.

— Медленно, — пуговица на джинсах отлетает в сторону, — неторопливо, — зубчики на ширинке расходятся, словно живые, хотя никто не прикасается к язычку замка, — секунда за секундой. Нет ничего более удивительного, чем это потрясающее зрелище, особенно, когда тебя оно наполняет жизнью, силой и энергией.

— Прошу, — всхлип разрезает пространство комнаты приятным ароматом желания, но не самого Нейта, хотя у того уже стоит, а Сикста, глядящего за ними во все глаза.

Запах такой острый, что можно отбросить Нейта и взять Сикста как своё, раз и навсегда поставив на нём точку, клеймо, знак, отметину — называй как угодно, но белые точки шрамов от укуса никогда не сойдут, если не окроплять их кровью вампира, а дать зажить так, как и полагается обычной ране. Из-за небольшого количества яда в слюне этот дефект не будет распознан как «лишний» — словно кто-то внёс его в реестр исключений.

Пожизненных исключений для целебной силы вампирской крови.

— Я могу сломать ему руку, а он будет просить меня об укусе, — мягко сообщает Элайджа, но Сикст не боится, глядит с вызовом. — Могу раздробить каждый пальчик, но после одного раза он уже никогда не перестанет желать именно той боли, которую не так давно испытывал.

Ром, дерево, можжевельник и перец оседают в гортани, едва Сикст делает то, чего ни один нормальный человек не стал бы — он опускается на колени, делая шаг ближе, до тех пор, пока цепь ошейника не натянется.

— Тогда тебе стоит сделать со мной то же самое, что и с ним, если ты надеешься, что я такой же тупица, что позволю так измываться над собой, и буду умолять о большем, — усмешка на красивых, чётко очерченных губах вызывает в Элайдже внезапную гордость, будто это его заслуга.

— Разве это похоже на издевательство? — с мягким вопросом ладонь соскальзывает по стоящему колом члену неторопливо, осторожно, словно ему действительно есть дело до какого-то там совершенно постороннего Нейта, которого он забрал к себе лишь потому, что так можно было идентифицировать Сикста.

Впрочем, отношения с едой у Эла всегда складывались особые, вот и теперь, он дразнится — пощипывает поджавшуюся мошонку, соскальзывает пальцами вниз и неторопливо ласкает кончиками сжатые мышцы ануса, изучая где тому приятнее всего, ведь от этого вкус его сегодняшнего блюда будет зависеть напрямую.

— Ещё! Ещё! — пойманной птичкой бьётся Нейт, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, и пытаясь трахнуть воздух, когда Элайджа занимает им вплотную.

Трахаться без смазки он не любит, так что приходится метнуться, в самом буквальном смысле, до небольшой тумбочки и достать из неё презерватив и тюбик с гелем, попутно расстёгивая собственные штаны. Миг — и вот он снова прижимается к мальчишке со спины под тяжёлым, мутным взглядом Сикста. Общее возбуждение дразнит нос Эла, и он доволен тем, как проходит его общение с человеческим населением собственного особняка — пока ноты страха выдаёт ему только Нейт, но может быть и от Сикста он дождётся этого чувства?

Способен ли тот вообще осознать в полной мере глубину задницы, в которой оказался, или же эта страстная попытка им манипулировать её отчаянное следствие?

— А разве нет? — вопрос сочился бы ядом, если бы не придыхание, с которым Сикст его задаёт, вырывая вампира из грозящих затянуть размышлений.

— Тебе стоит врать получше, маленький, — фыркает, веселясь Элайджа, проталкивая пару пальцев в активно насаживающегося на его руку Нейта, под аккомпанемент упрашивающих, умоляющих звуков. Тот даже шею показывает так, словно был вампирской едой всю свою жизнь. — Может тогда я и поверю, что такой адреналиновый наркоман как ты не хочет оказаться на его месте.

— Прошу! Дай мне! Ну дай! — в просьбах проступают визгливые нотки и это только начало, ведь Элу достаточно кивнуть на собственный член, чтобы тот сделал всё самостоятельно, лишь бы быть ближе к клыкам, которые довольно скоро вонзятся в его шею.

Головка проходит по растянутым мышцам туго, но Нейт сам старательно насаживается, хныча и повторяя одно и то же на все лады, словно пытаясь подобрать какой-то пароль, который откроет ему двери в лучший из существующих миров, и это почти что так.

Эл раскачивается, ощущая тесный горячий канал и не переставая смотреть в шалые карие глаза ни на мгновение, даже когда мелкие и медленные точки ускоряются, разгоняясь до быстрых, а с тех ещё сильнее. Вампирской скорости достаточно, чтобы Нейт выплеснулся, но его останавливает даже не Элайджа, а сам Сикст, перехватывая чужой член у основания и неторопливо скользя ладонью по собственному. 

— Насколько испорченным надо быть, чтобы хотеть этого? — тихий вопрос полон такого желания, что он ускоряется в горячем податливом теле настолько, что крики заполняют всё пространство между, но Сикст держит подельника крепко, не позволяя тому спустить.

— Ты мне скажи, — просит Элайджа совсем тихо, и его слова почти полностью теряются в горячных стонах слишком близкого к оргазму человека, когда он передавливает чужую шею ладонью до тех пор, пока задница на члене не начинает сжиматься судорожно, но сильно, выдавая то, как Нейта выворачивает от удовольствия ею, за невозможностью излиться.

Воздуха тому тоже нехватает, и концентрация вкуса достигает своего пика одновременно с тем, как Эл впивается в шею, глядя Сиксту в глаза, пока чужая кровь наполняет его, напоминая о том, что после схватки с охотником такая пища — самое оно. Сильные и жёсткие толчки приходятся прямо в горячее нутро, и он кончает пробивая артерию глубже и чувствуя, как кровь заливает, наполняя силой и сытостью, но, вместе с тем, постепенно лишая человека жизни.

И всё же тот кончает, стоит только Сиксту сделать несколько движений по чужому члену и собственному, ловя особенный кайф с происходящего. Или же он просто дразнится, любопытствуя как далеко они могут зайти?

От оргазма кровь хорошеет, но этого недостаточно — не тогда, когда в воздухе разливается запах наслаждения, а Сикст тянется к нему, до тех пор, пока хватает длины цепи его ошейника. 

Поцелуй пахнет кровью не только Нейта, но и самого Элайджи — тот чуть прикусывает губу, зная — после этой крохотной дозы самочувствие его особенного гостя улучшится, а то, что он его чуть не выпил досуха перестанет причинять тому неудобства, запуская процессы регенерации.

Сладкий вкус доставляет ещё больше удовольствия, и только когда в комнате беззвучно появляется Хлоя, Эл выходит из потерявшего сознание парня, оставляя его на её попечение. Пара капель вампирской крови и стирание памяти, и вот можно будет и отпустить идиота на все четыре — тот даже не вспомнит.

А Сикст Романо точно не забудет.

Как и он сам.


	8. Chapter 8

Нужно немного времени, чтобы переключиться на рабочий лад, но Элайджа справляется с этим без единого лишнего усилия — едва за ним с тихим пронзительным скрипом прикрывается дверь, как он готов выслушать то, ради чего прекрасная личная помощница вмешалась в ход незапланированных, но таких сладких на вкус событий, пускай она дождалась финала сладкой игры, в очередной раз подтверждающей, что выбор Эл сделал правильный, даже более чем.

«Одобрено Хлоей — кажется, стоит завести такую печать как знак качества», — забавная мысль улыбкой отзывается на лице, лишая любой возможности показать то, как сильно он недоволен тем, что поиграться с человеком, испытать его нервы на прочность и намекнуть, насколько всё-таки бесполезно дразнить того кто сильнее, умнее и опытнее. 

— Ну? — короткий вопрос сопровождается таким серьёзным взглядом, что веселье мгновенно застывает, отправляясь замороженным во внутренний отдел для чувств, чтобы вкусить её несколько после, а волосы на загривке чуть шевелятся от того насколько собранным становится вампир в один короткий миг.

Она тянет, и Эл прекрасно понимает почему — неоновый диод на диске алеет от того как много пакетов с данными подлежит обработке, а значит его андроид просматривает все варианты реакций на определённые слова, что она использует. Для настолько совершенной системы процесс проходит практически незаметно, и не будь Элайджа вампиром подобная заминка ощущалась бы как секундное замешательство, а не как длительное молчание.

— Новостей много, — наконец, отвечает Хлоя, чуть поджимая губы и уверенно направляясь в сторону его кабинета. Они проходят мимо очаровательных копий, что о чём-то перешёптываясь шагают в огромную ванную, и, соскальзывая за пугающе висящий в холле портрет руки Карла Манфреда — дань уважения традициям, которые были ещё когда Элайджа мог состариться — чтобы оказаться в просторном, уютно обставленном кабинете.

В очередной раз глянув на своё изображение Эл вздыхает — по-настоящему талантливый художник был одним из немногих посвящённых в его тайну и выживших после этого творцов. Доля крови фейри сделала навсегда невозможным его исцеление при помощи вампирской крови, зато удалось синтезировать укрепляющее вещество, благодаря которому у Карла будет куда больше времени, чем если бы их пути никогда не пересеклись.

Здесь в полумраке рабочего кабинета, в маленьком холодильнике есть несколько литров донорской крови, и ящик баночного заменителя, который выйдет в оптовую продажу едва формула будет доработана, а вампиры заявят о себе миру под самым тщательным руководством и по идеальному плану.

Впрочем, даже и без улучшений подобный товар появится на прилавках просто потому, что этот субстрат будет явно дешевле итоговой продукции, а у Элайджи уже есть план по созданию подставных фирм, имитирующих войны брендов в этом деле так, чтобы ни одна сторонняя компания даже сунуться на производство синтекрови не смогла, давая ему времени оказаться не на шаг, не на два, а на две дюжины впереди. Конкурентная война правой руки с левой должна быть как минимум забавной и занять несколько десятков лет непрерывным весельем над идиотами, так и не в состоянии понять что именно происходит на рынке.

Окон в кабинете, предсказуемо, нет, хотя голопроекция имитирует идеальный вид то на альпийские горы, то на норвежский лес — по желанию владельца. Время от времени Эл забывает, что всё это — ненастоящее, и любуется тем, как раскачиваются деревья под сильными порывами, молодые побеги пригибаются к земле, а туман сгущается, забирая с собой больше половины видимости. Ему даже чудится свежий запах тех мест, хотя это уже совсем из разряда «невозможного». 

Здесь можно прожить целую сотню лет не нуждаясь решительно ни в чём, и снаружи до этого места никак не добраться — он располагается в самом центре дома, вместе с тем, оставаясь скрытым от посетителей при помощи асимметричной планировки и дизайнерским решениям.

Никто не станет думать что спрятано за стеной, когда из холла мгновенно оказывается не в гостиной, а в бассейне, как и рассчитывал Элайджа, и даже те визиты полицейских, что время от времени посещали его, в надежде узнать что-то большее то об андроидах, то о системе охраны, которую так же конструировал Эл, то о вирусе девиации, похоже и не догадывались что совсем рядом с ними есть тайное вампирское логово.

— Итак, мальчик или охотник? — Хлоя поправляет свой хвостик, садясь за самое могучее из кресел, которое возвышается огромной спинкой над столом, словно это её кабинет по праву, а создатель, так, случайный визитёр. Андроид, разумеется, помнит кто здесь главный, но Элу даже в голову не приходит возражать — если его девочка хочет сидеть там, то наплевать, он всегда может разлечься на диване, хохмы ради выполненном в форме гроба, или просто по-плебейски сесть на пол.

Выбор о ком получить информацию первым не очевиден, но и не настолько сложен, чтобы задуматься о нём подольше. Оба объекта важны, пускай и по-разному, и, как бы удивительно это не было осознавать, а два эти человека занимают примерно одну ступень. Безопасность или будущее? 

— Начни с Сикста, — спустя пару мгновений решает вампир, вытягивая ноги и прикрывая глаза, чтобы лучше запомнить каждое слово, что сообщит ему помощница о том, кого он присмотрел на роль идеального кандидата для обращения.

Человек, с которым он будет не прочь себя связать подобными узами стоит в системе ценностей всё же выше охотника, способного разрушить его жизнь до основания. Охотников, их много, а вот Сикст такой может быть даже один — первый, как минимум, за пять-то веков.

— Его настоящее имя — Коннор Андерсон, двадцать лет, студент Полицейской Академии, — рапортует Хлоя, но её слова несколько не вяжутся ни с самим Сикстом, ни с его поведением. Отбитых копов хватает везде и всюду, но этот? Испачканный в делах с наркотиками с самых первых дней, серьёзно?

А, впрочем, если тот умеет в дальнее планирование, то, пожалуй, это и понять можно — сам бы Элайджа тоже пошёл в полицию, если был бы завязан в таких делишках, и не куда-нибудь, а в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками, чтобы знать всё о конкурентах и иметь возможность не только вычищать их с улиц, но и повышение получать.

Полезно для бизнеса и для карьеры — два в одном. Однако кое-что настораживает — ради таких делишек он рановато связался с наркошами. Человеческая недальновидность или нечто другое укрывается от его взгляда? Об этом стоит как следует подумать...

— Почему система его сразу не обнаружила? — Эл успевает задать вопрос и понять ещё пока договаривает слова, что кое-что особенно интересно в этой ситуации и ответить самостоятельно. — Ну да, конечно. Пока он студент Академии в общем поиске он не числится, да?

— Именно, — Хлоя соглашается с ним, и, наверняка, кивает, чуть крутя кончик хвостика между большим и средним пальцем, как она всегда это делает, когда очень сосредоточена на чём-то. — Его приёмный отец, Хэнк Андерсон один из лейтенантов полиции — отличился при задержании и был возведён в этот чин довольно молодым.

— По стопам отца, значит, — хмыкает Эл, садясь на диване и усмехаясь. Полезное качество — быть преданным своей семье. Тогда, будучи обращённым Элайджей тот никогда не отвернётся, стараясь избавиться от образовавшейся между ними связи. Хотя, с такого наглеца как Сикст, разумеется, станется и ожидать и какой-нибудь подлости.

«Не Сикст — Коннор», — сам себя поправляет вампир, надеясь отвязаться от ставшего уже привычного «римлянина Сикста» на его настоящее имя. Впрочем, обязательно ли это — большой вопрос, но так, чтобы подразнить пленника, уверенного в сохранности собственных данных сгодится.

— В точку, — Хлоя не улыбается — её взгляд по-прежнему серьёзный, и это настораживает, не позволяя расслабиться и вернуть настроение в игривое уютное русло.

— Что такое? — тянуть кота за яйца Элайджа отнюдь не намерен, и потому получает ответ тут же, стоит только уточнить. Его помощница смотрит так, словно собирается сообщить, что матушка Эла при смерти, хотя её тело давным-давно зарыто на одном из покатых склонов близ холодного моря с пронзительным, ледяным ветром.

Вкус крови охотника расцвечивает воспоминание так, что от него хочется спрятаться. Да, Элайдже уже не сорок несколько сотен лет, но память о том, как на закате он хоронил маму он помнит так же отчётливо, как если бы за спиной не было несколько прожитых веков, и всё из-за магической силы вкуса чужой крови напоминать об утраченном, потерянном или забытом.

Оставленном в совсем другом времени и другим человеком.

— Этот... человек, — наконец, отзывается Хлоя, прерывая поток эмоций, всколыхнувшийся в груди, — с его кровью что-то не так. Она весьма необычная, Элайджа, и тебе стоит быть очень осторожным с ним.

— Что не так? — в голове возникают сотни идей, но андроид не даёт им разрастись.

— Она меняется каждую секунду. Молекулы образуют новые связи, распадаются и так несколько часов, понимаешь? Если он снова на тебя нападёт, помни об этом — его не так просто убить, как тебе кажется, чем бы оно ни было.

Признаться, о таком Элайджа слышит впервые, и приходится заталкивать подальше мгновенно появившееся желание открыть рот и сказать «невозможно», и он бы сделал это, если бы не помнил о свойствах собственной к поглощению эритроцитов и тромбоцитов и образовании новых, идеальных связей до тех пор, пока распад не будет завершён и процесс не двинется в ровно противоположную сторону, разрывая все полученные связи.

— Обещаю, — голос немного садится, но Эл не расслабляется, прикусывая губу и перебирая всех известных ему существ из тех, конечно, которых он видел собственными глазами — слухи не должны идти в счёт так же, как и человеческая фантазия.

Кроме вампиров в Америке практически никого не осталось — один друид, притаившийся в Мексике с полсотни лет назад, наверное, уже умер, и если его детям повезло, то они не унаследовали устрашающие способности к общению с миром мёртвых, несколько баньши, разбросанных от Орегона до Вирджинии, и полтора десятка таких как он. Остальные погибли в войнах, при инквизиционных чистках и расовых беспределах, устраиваемых примерно раз в столетие.

Так кем может быть этот ублюдочный профи, который настолько тихо двигается, метко стреляет и делает то, что обычным смертным не под силу? Что скрывается под маской — клыки, татуировки или, может быть, мёртвая плоть предателя-вампира, объявившего охоту на своих и возомнившего себя новым Ван Хельсингом?

Клыки со щелчком появляются от одной мысли о том, что это может быть вампир, ведь тогда, выходит, Элайджа не почувствовал такого как он сам, а испробованная им кровь была не этого человека, а другого — закуски, давшей жизнь и возможность двигаться так сумасшедше, как этот чёртов охотник.

— Эл? — мягкое прикосновение к щеке слишком внезапное, и на сверхскорости отброшенная рука ломается, не выдерживая такого удара. Хлоя, словно не замечая того, что её кисть выпала из сустава, опять тянется к нему, но уже другой, не теряя мягкости и полных волнения интонаций: — Ты в порядке?

— Прости, я... — Элайджа замолкает, скользя кончиками пальцев по повреждению, чтобы вправить, когда андроид сама это делает — хорошо, что её основание не такое хрупкое как у всех остальных, ведь её не так-то просто обезвредить даже вампиру.

— Не переживай по поводу охотника, — наконец, говорит Хлоя и улыбается невинно и нежно, словно ангел, спустившийся с небес. Довольно жестокий, судя по тому, как она, не меняя выражения лица добавляет, — если тебе будет грозить опасность, то я просто убью его. Самоуничтожусь. 

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, но думаю, лучше если мы справимся вместе, — в ответ на кивок улыбка становится чуть шире, а клыки втягиваются обратно, и только слабый привкус крови во рту напоминает о собственной несдержанности. — Хочу поговорить с Коннором. Мальчик слишком долго водит меня за нос — пора бы его по нему щёлкнуть.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Хлоя и кивает серьёзно, — подзадержавшемуся в гостях другу я объясню, что Сикста он никогда не знал, а к наркотикам имеет отвращение, так что за это не переживай. И сделаю ещё несколько тестов на крови, может быть после распада удастся найти что-то общее хотя бы с одним из живущих людей и понять из кого эта тварь мутировала.

— Держи меня в курсе, да? — хмыкает Эл и коротко касается мягкого светлого лба, скользит ладонью по хвосту, прежде, чем покинуть собственный кабинет, оставляя свою верную трудолюбивую помощницу разбираться с тем дерьмом, куда они вляпались.

Ещё бы велеть оружие оставить неподалёку от холла и комнаты его особенного гостя, чтобы никто не сумел застать врасплох, но эти он займётся самую малость позже, когда посмотрит на то, как будет впечатлён его пленник тем, что кто-то знает его тайну.

И Элайджа уже предвкушает вкус чужого изумления на языке.


	9. Chapter 9

Запах в специально отведённой для человека комнате вызывает сладкое нетерпение, которое особенно приятно заталкивать обратно, поглубже, чтобы не увлечься гостем настолько чрезмерно, что от него не останется ни одной капли крови, кроме полностью осушенного тела. Эл не хочет представлять себе как он раздирает кожу, добираясь до мышц, ещё начинённых целительной, терпко пахнущей жидкостью и присасывается и к ним, потроша одну конечность за другой до тех пор, пока от того, кто звал себя Сикстом Романо не останется ничего, в самом буквальном смысле.

Взгляд от такой идеи меняется, и Элайджа предпочитает шагать чуть прикрыв веки, чтобы не напугать человеческого хитрого детёныша тем, насколько жестоким может быть вампир, который желает его обратить. И всё-таки тот это как-то примечает — возможно оттого, что обычно люди смотрят под ноги, чтобы пройти по ступеням, а может быть, потому что чувствует опасность так, как наркоман очередную дозу.

— Опять голоден? — насмешка добавляет запаха перца к уже устоявшемуся в комнате вкусу рома и можжевельника и табака. Острый аромат оседает на кончике языка, дразнит нос, заставляя чувствовать себя так, словно он только что сунул его в банку с красным перцем и сделал глубокий вдох. Сикст весь похож на это ощущение — дразнящее, горячее, невыносимо раздражающее, и, вместе с тем, увлекательное. — Слушай, как ты исхитряешься кормиться при таких аппетитах и всё ещё не попался полиции? 

Аромат любопытства — искрящаяся кислинка копчёности — делает ощущение только полнее, едва ударяет в Элайджу, но тот усмехается, медленно скользя кончиков языка по внутренней стороне губы, чтобы не показываясь в очередной раз заострившиеся клыки, выдающие его желание впиться в человека, вытянуть из его вкуса и запаха всё, что только можно, присвоить себе в том самом, сакральном смысле.

Собственная похоть отправляется вслед за нетерпением, ждать до поры до времени.

Разумеется, мальчишка полагает себя в какой-то степени неуязвимым, и это так и есть, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока подобное отношение окончательно не достанет вампира, и тот не употребит Сикста по самому прямому назначению. Однако, разве даёт себе человек волю представить как это будет по-настоящему? 

Кинематограф, разумеется, романтизирует этот процесс, и им было оплачено сполна, чтобы создать именно такой образ, но если человек достаточно умён, то должен понимать — он будет умирать медленно и беспощадно болезненно до тех пор, пока его тело не перестанет восстанавливаться, а после, едва он ещё жив, его выпотрошат словно хорошо пропечённого поросёнка, добираясь до самого сладкого.

И уже ни один андроид не вмешается, ведь это не будет случайностью, а вполне себе преднамеренным актом, от которого нет спасения.

— А меня не существует, — хмыкает Элайджа и встречается с недоверчиво-насмешливым взглядом тёплых карих глаз, полных вызова, желания сыграть на чужом поле, не зная правил, и всё равно выйти победителем, просто потому что самодовольный человек полагает, что в состоянии обойти пятисотлетнего вампира по знаниям и уровню интеллекта.

Да, не съест, по крайней мере не сегодня. Может быть употребить его в пищу спустя год или два? В конце концов, едва ли это скажется на внешности подопечного после обращения, но наверняка укрепит их отношения.

— Ты же Элайджа, мать твою, Камски! — утверждение, разумеется, бесспорное, ведь именно это имя он носит с тех пор, как покинул Европу ради Америки.

«Элиас» остался в прошлом, вместе с долгой историей преследования как охотниками, так и чёртовыми святошами. Впрочем, из него выходит практически примерный христианин, который нарушает только одну заповедь об убийствах — всё остальное или ему наскучило, либо недоступно по причине собственной природы. Сложно не чтить мёртвого, и, наверняка уже истлевшего отца или заниматься чревоугодием.

— Тебя знает не только весь континент, но и за его пределами — отец андроидов просто не может не существовать! — карие глаза сужаются, стоит лишь чуть покачать головой, не веря в то, насколько наивный его подопечный, и клыкасто улыбнуться, замечая как быстро работают мозги его гостя, стоит ему утрудить себя этим. — Ох, ты не о... А сколько тебе лет?

То, с какой скоростью соображает парень, лишь утверждает Эла в мысли — перед ним тот, кто привык размышлять критически, и, как сын своего отца, этот человечий детёныш наверняка строит в голове предположения касательно этого, так что можно и поиграть с ним:

— А сколько дашь?

Молчание затягивается — вампира инспектируют весьма придирчиво — его, и всю комнату, словно надеясь в небольшом помещении без окон найти ответ, позволяющий понять возраст хозяина апартаментов. Элайджа следует за взглядом и чуть вскидывает брови, когда человек снова смотрит ему в глаза, чуть щурясь и предполагая неуверенно, с большой долей сомнений и явным осознанием провальности теории:

— Сотни две?

— Почти угадал, — соглашается Эл, прекрасно зная — эта ложь ничего не изменит и не решит — да, он прожил больше не одной, и не двух человеческих жизней, но это всё равно невероятно много для того, кто ещё даже за четверть не перешагнул. — На пару сотен лет ошибся, но был близок. И ты думаешь, что таких как я, регистрируют при рождении? Или где-то есть свидетельство о моей смерти? И как может полиция найти того, кого никогда не существовало?

— Но сейчас чипы у всех, — резонное замечание возвращает к напоминанию — у Сикста его нет. Почему же тогда, бравый студент Академии избавился от отличного способа показать родным и близким, что он не в порядке и нуждается в помощи? Что с ним произошло до того, как он попал сюда, к нему?

— У тебя нет, — задумчиво отзывается Элайджа и подпирает указательными пальцем подбородок, складывая руки на груди, опять возвращаясь к царапающему ощущению неправильности полученной информации и сделанных выводов. Смолистый тяжёлый запах вынуждает думать об этом снова, ведь до тех пор, пока картина мира не станет идеальной, Эл попросту не может остановиться. — Почему у тебя нет чипа, Коннор Андерсон?

От прозвучавшего имени мальчишка замирает будто его с ходу ударили тяжёлым мешком и гулко сглатывает, явно не зная какие слова подобрать для ответа. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза невыносимо долго и становится ясно — что бы сейчас ни услышал Эл, это не будет правдой.

— Я могу заставить тебя, — напоминает вампир, делая медленный беззвучный шаг к прикованному мальчишке, хищно улыбаясь.

Чужое сердце отстукивает ритм в собственных ушах, запах еловых ветвей усиливается от страха, нервозности или любой другой сильной эмоции вызывающей такое потрясающее напряжение в воздухе, что хочется прижаться к его источнику носом, втянуть и снова ощутить за металлическим вкусом крови целый букет, распускающийся на языке.

— Раз до сих пор не сделал — едва ли, — фыркает тот, качая головой, и всё-таки инстинктивно отстраняется, предпочитая компанию холодной стены жгучему интересу Элайджи. Это хороший выбор, жаль — бессмысленный.

И будь Эл на пару сотен лет помоложе, он, пожалуй, соблазнился бы на красивую провокацию — выставленную напоказ жилку на шее, когда человек вскидывает горделиво подбородок.

— Ты можешь сказать мне за услугу, — соглашается он чуть насмешливо, надвигаясь на Сикста неотвратимо настолько, что можно лишь изумляться, почему в гулко стучащем сердце и остром запахе возбуждения нет ни одной нотки страха, что полагается испытывать при виде опасности, до которой рукой подать.

— Отпустишь меня? — хмыкает парень, качая головой, показывая как сильно он верит в возможность того, что ему позволят уйти — и правильно делает. — Как же, ага. А потом догонишь, и ещё раз отпустишь.

Возбуждение человека примешивается запахом мускуса, усиливая пропитавший всю комнату аромат, а рваный выдох напоминает — вампир контролирует себя лучше, чем думает мальчишка, хотя едва ли такое отчаянное желание может быть нарочным подстрекательством к действию.

— А если наоборот? — мурлыкающие нотки даются Элу с лёгкостью, и от них острый аромат возбуждения и барабан сердечной мышцы только ускоряется, так что дышать приходится исключительно для того, чтобы задействовать голос, но вязкость запахов оседает и на языке, поднимая общий градус в комнате. — Если я не отпущу тебя, а возьму к себе ближе? Настолько, что ты не захочешь уходить?

— Въебёшь в меня цепь? — острый вопрос замирает в воздухе так же, как и сам Сикст, оказавшийся в чужих руках, стоит только Элайдже за долю секунды сократить между ними расстояние и положить одну ладонь на затылок, другую — под пульсирующую вену на шее.

— Если ты так хочешь, то и цепь, — соглашается вампир медленно и мягко, проходясь губами по скуле и едва ощутимо касаясь губ.

Они приоткрываются, дыхание замирает, пока подушечки соскальзывают с ярёмной вены выше, по подбородку, и дразнят нежные губы. Нет страха, ужаса, отвращения — любое из этих чувств было бы совершенно нормальным в такой ситуации, но от Сикста разит только непрекращающимся острым желанием, адреналином, текущим по жилам, и уверенностью в том, что его не сожрут.

Ладонь человека нагло ложится к нему на пах и чуть сжимает через слои ткани напрягшийся член, заставляя вспомнить, что, в целом, они тут в одном положении, а играть в кто кого можно и вдвоём. Вот только за вампиром сотни лет практики, опыта, и терпение, которое не снилось двадцатилетнему сопляку.

И всё-таки внутренности едва не звенят от осознания — выбранный им Коннор Андерсон его не боится, а значит, можно провести с ним, пока он человек больше времени, завоёвывая доверие, которое лишь усилится после обращения.

Рука соскальзывает под пояс брюк, сжимает член через трусы, двигая ею неловко, пока их губы совсем легко соприкасаются.

— Играешь со смертью, адреналиновый наркоман? — мальчишка замирает на миг, смотря в глаза мутно, похотливо, и коротко кивает, соглашаясь с игривой ухмылкой.

Клыки лезут сами по себе, щёлкают, раня не только губы Элайджи, но и Коннора, напаивая его живительной влагой, проходящей по венам, и возвращающей все органы в нормальное состояние — такое, которое и должно быть в этом возрасте. Даже шрам от удалённого чипа рассасывается, в его огромному сожалению, но юркая и быстрая ладонь заставляет забыть об этом обстоятельстве.

Невнятный шум в холле привлекает его внимание, вынуждая оторваться от страстного, полного желания человека и метнуться, безо всяких объяснений причин, чувствуя себя особенно рассерженным тем, что в такой момент его отвлекают.

Едва слышное рычание обрывается, стоит только увидеть затянутого в чёрное охотника, и одну из копий Хлои, с оторванной головой у него в руке.

Похоже зол Элайджа не зря.


	10. Chapter 10

Нельзя со всей серьёзностью утверждать, что у каждого из существующих вампиров безудержный нрав, или же сексуальное возбуждение и достаточно долгое отсутствие желанной разрядки могут сделать его таковым, но совокупность обстоятельств приводит к тому, что Элайджа находится в самом настоящем бешенстве, скаля длинные клыки и ещё чувствуя вкус чужой крови на собственных губах.

Их немного стягивает — влага впитывается куда быстрее, чем красные кровяные тельца, хотя и те втянутся, становясь поддерживающей и целительной субстанцией. Эл знает: слухи, которые ходили о княжнах и графинях, купающихся в человеческой крови, есть ни что иное, как правда, ведь только так можно поддерживать свой возраст достаточно равномерно. Вернуть недостающую молодость — и это тоже не вымысел — можно, выпивая юнцов, не познавших настоящих печалей и тревог. Суровая правда в том, что лишь госпожи среди вампиров были так увлечены погоней за хрупкой и недолговечной молодостью, чтобы потрошить собственных приспешников. Редкий мужчина был готов потратить целую вечность и хоть немного откатить время обращения вспять.

«Но если ввести нужное количество вампирского яда прямо сейчас, если заклеймить его собой, то он всегда будет смотреть этими полными изумления оленьими глазками, прижиматься острыми коленками и сдувать непослушную прядь с лица».

Нужно сжать челюсти посильнее, ведь тревожащий душу, проникающий в самые потаённые уголки рассудка аромат не должен сейчас влиять на него — не тогда, когда дом Элайджи Камски в опасности. И всё равно чужой запах врывается памятью о древесине драккаров, холодным свистом ветра и раскинувшимся звёздным небом над головой.

Багряно-алым, цвета засохшей и стянувшей губы крови.

Нет ничего хуже, чем то, как Сикст пахнет. Инстинкты требуют увеличить популяцию, воспользоваться силой молодого, оставить след за собой, в конце концов, но Элайджа хотел плевать на скребущее изнутри чувство. Силы должно быть достаточно, чтобы дать отпор даже самому лютому из всех противников, что встречались прежде, нет ни одной причины рисковать собственным человеком. В конце концов, у него всегда есть Хлоя.

Прекрасная, затребовавшая невероятных сил и энергии помощница, голова которой, распахнув рот и открыв широко глаза, смотрит на него, свисая с чужой руки. Вкус запекшейся на губах влаги помогает, и Эл чуть кивает собственным мыслям — нужно справиться без этого, заставить тело со скрипом отодвинуться от провоцировавшего его мальчишки, а не стать сильнее за счёт вкуса чужой крови.

Столь безудержная ярость сейчас не лучший помощник, она лишь дразнит мыслью о неизменно притягательном и приятнейшем на свете ужине, который увеличит его силы.

«Самая живая мотивация — не награда, что была у тебя в руках, но ты не сберёг её, — учила новообращённого Элайджу совсем давно, когда он только старался овладеть собственной силой и навыками, его госпожа, — а та, которая может так никогда и не стать твоей.»

Дыхание останавливается — чем меньше соблазнов, тем выше шансы чёртового Сикста на выживание в этой заварушке. Надо бы выдохнуть, успокоиться, оценивая умения противника, соображая, каким образом тому удалось вырубить одну из андроидов и открутить ей голову, предположить, что ещё за сюрпризы у нападающего в арсенале. Наверняка тот похвастался далеко не всеми, но выложит их на стол при совместной схватке.

Вот только охотник, словно в насмешку над сложившимся планом, потрясает головой андроида и вскидывает брови одновременно с оружием, быстро щёлкая курком арбалета и приводя внутренний механизм шестерней в движение. Несколько выстрелов рассекают воздух с гудением один за другим. Только благодаря способностям вампира Эл вообще успевает их распознать — арбалет тихо выплёвывает стрелу за стрелой, и жужжание нарастает, заставляя действовать без промедления.

Рывком Элайджа уходит от первой — влево, на расстояние пары локтей, и только чудом успевает заметить слабый отблеск на посеребрённой грани, уже стремящейся к нему.

«Блять!» — ругательство выходит совершенно беззвучным. Нет ни единой секунды представить, как думает охотник, почему он не выбрал стрелять влево, а короткая заминка была рассчитана именно на то, что вампир выпрыгнет в эту сторону.

Ноги отталкиваются от гладкой поверхности, выбрасывая тело ещё на три локтя правее, чтобы только мудак не сумел достать его. Едва заметная передышка позволит спастись, подумав наперёд, а не так, как это делают новообращённые — после того, как натворили дел. 

Острая боль прошивает бок. До сознания докатывается то, что если бы он прыгал равномерно, а не так, как привык делать, за столько лет спасаясь от охотников уже не раз, то, вполне возможно, тело разлетелось бы на фрагментарные составляющие, ведь стоит только сердцу остановиться, как возвращающая силу и крепость кровь обратится разрушительным ядом.

Мёртвая вода и есть — только перестанешь держать ухо востро, как тебя размажет её свойствами, даже пикнуть не успеешь. 

Нужно собраться, иначе от Элайджи Камски ничего не останется, а его смерть станет наглядным примером разрушительности какого-нибудь вируса или доказательством существования зомби — люди так горазды находить подтверждение самого безумного бреда, что это было бы даже забавно, если бы на веселье у него оставалось время и силы.

Голова включается в работу мгновенно, стоит только боли прошить тело, и Эл с невообразимо сильно, оставляя отпечатки носков ботинок в каменном полу, отталкивается и прыгает, чтобы прижаться на миг к полотку. Миф о том, что вампиры умеют преодолевать силу гравитации и спят, как летучие мыши, наверняка идёт из таких вот представлений. Телефон выпадает, разбиваясь, остальная шелуха, вроде пары забытых запонок, скрепки и прочего мусора, осыпается на пол, отскакивая. Обычный человек обернулся бы на шум, но охотник не сводит с него пронзительного взгляда, ни на миг не отвлекается, словно выжидая.

«Слишком опытный», — это приходится признать, сжимая зубы. По силе они практически равны, значит ни о какой победе и уж тем более о защите скользнувшего подальше от места схватки Сикста даже говорить не приходится.

Мальчишка всё делает правильно: прижимается к стене, чтобы не стать случайной жертвой. идимо, в Академии его учили не так уж и плохо. Впрочем, иначе он бы ни за что не понравился Элайдже, и сейчас не было бы всего этого.

Зацепившись мысками раздробленных подошв ботинок за один из светильников, нужно качнуться вперёд, словно на качелях, и прыгнуть в сторону охотника так, что у того не останется и шанса спастись от острых когтей и щелчком показавшихся клыков, способных растерзать жертву. И плевать что там будет с кровью.

Четвёртый и пятый выстрел, сделанные совершенно бесшумно и вслепую, по всей видимости, пока Эл отвлёкся на Сикста, догоняют его, дробя плечевые суставы. Последний, шестой, пробивает грудину в опасной близости от медленно сокращающейся сердечной мышцы.

«Сердце стоит беречь, если хочешь жить долго и счастливо, даже будучи вампиром», — с лёгкой, материнской усмешкой приговаривала его госпожа, пока они смотрели в чернильное, раскинувшееся над ними небо, и холодный ветер трогал его за прядки. Память, загнанная в самые глубины, прорывается, стоит лишь почувствовать не только запах Сикста, но и чёртова охотника. Эти двое — словно две части, без которых невозможно припомнить даже тени того, что происходило.

«Голова и сердце — вот залог вечной жизни каждого из кровопийц.»

Эти же два органа напоминают ему запахи — ноты сердца и шлейфа, всё то, что составляет его память, как в настоящем созданном парфюмерами аромате. 

«Блять», — мысли ускоряют движение внутри черепной коробки, пока пальцы, погрузившись в рану, с медленным хрустом плохо поддающейся плоти, так и норовящей сомкнуть почерневшие края и сжать ядовитыми боками посторонний предмет, вытягивают металлический штырь из тела. Его нужно отбросить куда-нибудь вбок, но подобное оружие может стать и смертельным, если метнуть извлечённое остриё в приближающегося к сжавшемуся Сиксту врага.

Звон рассыпается эхом в дальнем углу. Охотник парирует короткий выпад быстрее, чем многие, но это уже не имеет значения — сам Эл кидается к стене напротив, где за панелью должно быть спрятано оружие.

Он не дурак — жизнь ценнее запахов, а предусмотрительность вырабатывается с пережитыми годами травли, становясь настоящей функциональной паранойей. Если вампир не может справиться сам, то он прибегает к обычным человеческим методам. Нужно лишь вынуть пару пистолетов, а там едва ли охотник сумеет провернуть тот же фокус, что и со стрелой.

И игра будет окончена.

— Ты совсем забыл, — замечает смазанным, невнятным из-за маски голосом охотник. Голова андроида летит через всё пространство комнаты прямо к ногам Эла, но он смотрит совсем не в пустые удивлённые глаза, а на бёдра мудака, решившего напасть на вампира в его собственном доме: пистолеты, что должны были сейчас оказаться под пальцами Элайджи, красуются на чужом бедре, словно вызов, который он принимать не собирается.

Рука всё ещё пытается схватить пустоту, хотя разум уже знает — за потайной панелью ничего нет, но этой паузы становится более чем достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько Эл везучий сукин сын: за несколько мгновений он восстановился полностью, ведь серебра на кончиках стрел недостаточно, чтобы запустить процесс полноценно, а потеря крови уменьшила степень заражения. Теперь можно дать чужаку отпор, разгоняясь так, чтобы притянуть его к себе под клыки. 

Такова природа людских созданий — им приходится снова и снова жизнью платить за нанесённые травмы, за боль, за потерянную сладкую кровь Сикста и того глупого человека, напитавшего Элайджу настолько, чтобы сейчас он мог проделать такой фокус почти молниеносно, зная, что охотнику не хватит времени заново зарядить опустевший патронник. 

Только увлекшийся Эл не рассчитывает, что охотник и не подумает тратить время на перезарядку, отточенным движением отправляя арбалет на бедро и не правой, а левой делая чёткий выстрел из гарпуна, не рассматривая попадёт или нет. 

— Ёбаный ты, — рычание срывается само по себе, стоит только широкому цветку стрелы выбить внушительный шмат плоти под ключицей, ошпаривая болью не менее безумной, чем если бы туда ткнули горящим факелом и подержали подольше. Силой удара его отбрасывает от охотника, и теперь придётся опять тратить время, чтобы добраться до целительной крови внутри него.

К счастью, наконечник проходит навылет, и, разорвав верёвку, Элайджа бросается в единственное место, где может быть оружие сейчас — под самый потолок в комнате Сикста.

Чужое сердцебиение барабанным боем умоляет взять если не даром, то взаймы, только чтобы заживить неприятное ранение, но заполошный ритм мышечных сокращений приходится отбросить от себя, сконцентрироваться на другом стуке, почти неразличимом на фоне того, как возбуждённо сжимается насос, гоняющий кровь Сикста. Если Хлоя успела выполнить хотя бы часть его распоряжений, значит под самым потолком, куда не добраться без стремянки, тоже спрятана возможность убить чёртового охотника.

Концентрация на его сердце открывает удивительное, почти равнодушное спокойствие профессионала, с которым тот действует — человек словно бы спит, мерно и легко дыша. Ни единого лишнего звука нельзя различить, но сосредоточиться надолго попросту не удастся.

Сикста сжигает нетерпение, жажда и страсть, но не страх — его аромата нет в воздухе. Никто из троих присутствующих не ощущает ужаса всей ситуации. Каждый уверен в чём-то своём, и если о причинах такого спокойствия охотника Эл может хотя бы догадываться, то его сладкий человек опять становится невообразимой, но приятной загадкой.

Скорость, с которой двигается Элайджа, должна быть неподвластна людям, и нет препятствий тому, чтобы успеть добежать до панели на потолке, выхватить пистолет и, падая на землю, послать пулю в голову незваному и весьма неприятному гостю. Увы,он успевает лишь добраться до тайника, сделав несколько коротких шагов по потолку.

Панель поддаётся легко, привычно, и Хлоя не подвела — Эл радуется, мрачно улыбаясь, едва оружие оказывается в руках, когда в позвоночник прилетает пуля с серебряным напылением, временно лишая возможности нормально двигаться.

Рой мыслей в голове поднимается невнятным жужжанием — охотник не мог знать, что тайник там, иначе бы он уже добрался до него, но... предполагал? Как часто вообще вампиры прячут что-то на полотке?

Перебитые позвонки срастаются и жутко чешутся, вставая на место довольно быстро, но не настолько, чтобы он успел подняться и дать должный отпор нападавшему. Элу нужна пара секунд передышки, и он отползает к стене, словно не вампир, а перепуганный ребёнок, старающийся отсрочить собственную смерть.

Он дышит тяжело, загнанно, и на самом деле ждёт, что пленник будет зубоскалить по этому поводу в повисшей напряжённой тишине, но тот далеко не идиот. Сикст прижимается к углу, пытаясь если не спрятаться, то, хотя бы не мешать, и это весьма верный выход — мало ли сколько крови Элайджа возьмёт у него сейчас.

Всего один рывок в его сторону.

Один.

Трепещущее сердце, аромат возбуждения и кровь, которую он в состоянии почти увидеть — как она течёт по венам, ожидая часа, когда можно будет наполнить жизнью того, кто старше, сильнее и опытнее.

Соблазн, заставляющий клыки щёлкнуть и продырявить нижнюю губу, чтобы только удержаться.

Можно выпить мальчишку досуха и наконец переломать чёртова охотника на все лады, а после, напоив своей кровью, переломать ещё раз. Раскрошить ему череп, дать крови, разбить каждый позвонок, дать крови, сжать в зубах каждый палец, дать крови...

До бесконечности.

Беззвучные шаги Эл буквально угадывает, не в силах различить их, зато из четырёх пуль в него попадает только одна, прошивая лёгкое насквозь. Рот сам собой широко распахивается в тщетной попытке не задохнуться, когда кислород стремительно покидает тело. Стоит перехватить взгляд охотника на Сикста, как в гортани зарождается тревожное рычание, и другое, куда более мощное, перекрывает этот звук, заставляя напрячься каждую мышцу.

«Только я могу причинить ему вред», — мысль, ставшая краеугольным камнем, опорой, сводит с ума, одновременно подпитывая, поддерживая волю к борьбе с превосходящим противником.

Пересекающий переносицу шрам словно углубляется, а глаза напротив зажигаются двумя неестественно яркими зелёными огнями. Нарисованные зубы смотрятся как настоящие, возможно, потому, что Элайджа теперь уверен — там, под маской, скрывается точная их копия, но последнего такого видели, ещё когда он сам был молод и носил другое имя. Вот только воспоминания Элиаса сильно выцвели с тех пор, а уверенность, что все до последнего перевёртыши истреблены, не дрогнула даже когда Хлоя сказала — эти клетки постоянно образуют новые связи, давая внешности возможность перетекать из одной формы в другую и за счёт этого меняя вид, цвет, звучание — всё, кроме сводящего с ума запаха, — до неузнаваемости.

— Блять, — снова повторяет он, чувствуя, как к земле придавливает аура куда более опасного хищника, способного растерзать его одной правой. Или левой. Даже ногой, чёрт побери.

Что он там думал? Достаточно приблизиться на расстояние удара, и всё, дело в шляпе? Вот только эта тварь вблизи куда опаснее, чем издалека, и перевёртышу ничего не стоит просто вырвать сердце голой рукой, так что Элайджа готов защищаться до последнего, чувствуя странное, непривычное возбуждение, нахлынувшее вместе с решимостью и страхом.

— Именно, — соглашается тот, принюхиваясь, и проглядывающие когти вдруг втягиваются, пальцы становятся обычными, а защита по всему телу немного оседает, словно до этого её распирали начавшие увеличиваться кости.

Коктейль из гормонов, текущий по собственным жилам, осознание беззащитности и даже не равенства врага, а практически полной неспособности ему противостоять, лишают разум привычной остроты. И всё-таки это ещё не точка, нет.

От полной беззащитности его спасла Хлоя, спрятав под потолком оружие, и Эл намерен драться за своё до самого конца.

Пистолет в руках выщёлкивает пулю, и он видит, как охотник уворачивается от неё, сокращая между ними расстояние, перетекая с места на место куда более плавным, чем вампирский, рывком. Ещё одна, ещё — не только Элайджа видит, куда они полетят, перевёртыш уклоняется так, словно время для них обоих слишком медленное, и можно даже изменить траекторию её полёта, но нападающему нет до этого дела.

Звериный утробный рык вжимает вампира в пол, перехватывает дыхание, выкручивает каждую кость уверенностью в том, что сейчас будет больно, когда магазин остаётся пуст, а всё его тело, распростёртое, полное адреналина, страха и возбуждения — прижато к другому, слишком затянутому в чёрные тряпки.

Кончик горячего носа скользит по шее, а запах взаимного интереса бьёт под дых, вырывая стон, полный трепетного желания. Тихий звук, на одной ноте изданный Сикстом, мгновенно разрушает нечто появившееся между ними, безумное и притягательное, оно рассыпается осколками и осознанием — такой интерес охотника к человеку неспроста.

Зелёные светящиеся глаза прикрываются, выдавая, как сосредоточен оборотень на чужом аромате. Эл уверен, что того ведёт так же, как и его самого меньше недели назад — любопытство к неизведанному, страх перед непонятным, желание ощутить и попробовать, и одновременно — уничтожить до самого дна источник, заставляющий почувствовать, что есть нечто новое, непознанное для него в этом мире.

Рычание, направленное в сторону Сикста, мгновенно наполняют Элайджу решимостью, и плевать на то, что в их схватке сейчас он явно не сильнее. Один на один, без оружия и до проклятых выстрелов, требующих усиленной регенерации, у него ещё был бы шанс. Сейчас — нет, но это совсем не повод отказываться от того, кто должен принадлежать вампиру с потрохами.

— Хера с два, ублюдок! Он мой! — уверенное заявление разбивается о чужую волю, и они сцепляются насмерть, сдавливая друг друга в руках — пальцы, видимо, привычные в буквальном смысле отрывать вампирам головы, не успевают сместиться вниз, пока Элайджа старается придушить чёртова зверя и избавиться от него раз и навсегда.

Драка выходит неравной — оборотень явно сильнее, и хуже всего то, что по какой-то неведомой причине Сикст решает вмешаться в противостояние, стараясь оттолкнуть сильную руку с пути, ведущей к сердечной мышце вампира. 

— Не...нет... — едва различимо выдыхает Эл, чувствуя, как его голова трещит, а под пальцами бешено стучит чужой пульс, давая понять, что едва ли его противник собирается терять сознание, а значит, после смерти Элайджи некому будет защитить несчастного человека от руки охотника.

Выстрел решает всё — как оборотень его предсказывает, самая настоящая загадка, но он чудом успевает уклониться так, что мощный удар приходится не в голову, как должен, а только ранит плечо. 

Ещё один выстрел, и ещё, но и без того понятно, что тот ушёл — треск оконной рамы и звон разлетевшихся стёкол слышат, кажется, решительно все, и теперь можно прикрыть глаза, отдаваясь в руки так вовремя подоспевшей Хлои.

Той самой, горячо и нежно любимой. Единственной.

Что ж, по крайней мере на одну загадку стало меньше.


	11. Chapter 11

— Чёрт бы побрал этого грёбаного сукиного сына! — ярость Элайджи бьёт под дых своей силой, заставляя изумляться подобной яркости эмоций, что за столько лет существования стали казаться если не недоступными, то как минимум припылёнными. 

Ни о какой паутине теперь, конечно, и речи идти не может — не тогда, когда фонтанирующая злость ощущается неиссякаемой, тем более, что регенерация совсем не спасает от того как все внутренности выкручивает, заставляя прочувствовать образование новых, не менее прочных и стабильных связей, то, как мышцы тянутся друг к другу, и соприкоснуться, а артерии выстраивают столбцы из свежих клеток, чтобы остановить обильную кровопотерю, и вампир всё-равно ощущает как внутренности приходят в нормальный для них вид, какими они и были до последнего нападения охотника. 

— Теперь мы знаем кто он, — мягче обычного замечает Хлоя, прижимая подушечки пальцев к скуле и вынуждая повернуть голову туда, куда она хочет. Подбородок двигается вверх, до тех самых пор, пока давление не прекращается и в тотальном изумлении Элайдже не приходится посмотреть на неё. 

Она шутит или издевается? Как вообще-то, что они знают о существовании оборотней может помочь справиться со всем только что произошедшим?! Эта ерунда, мелочь, не способная компенсировать и десятую долю тревог и переживаний, и сам запах, наполняющий рот вкусом, чужой крови какой та должна была бы ощущаться на языке.

Ветер и лес, родные пенаты и первое превращение, просторные фьорды и хвойный лес...

Медленный вдох, счёт до десяти и такой же медленный выход ничерташеньки не помогают — да, упражнение для концентрации на дыхании должно было бы сбавить уровень зашкаливающей агрессии, но только при условии, если бы на него не напали, да ещё и в собственном доме! Пусть подобное не было настолько неожиданным, и всё же практически полная беззащитность перед каким-то обмудком, который наверняка его младше, менее опытный и вообще проигрывает вампиру по всем статьям не оправдывается простым клеймением «оборотень».

Подобная наглость просто не может остаться безнаказанной и мозги мгновенно собирают всю информацию, которую Эл мог читать, слышать или домысливать о считавшимися если не мифическими, то точно вымершими, оборотнях и способах их уничтожить на сей раз окончательно и без права на воспоминания.

— Оборудуй входы турелями с серебряными пулями, — чуть сжимая зубы цедит вампир, — с системой распознавания «свой-чужой», чтобы не реагировали на андроидов. Двойную защиту из непробиваемых дверей, если кому-то из людей в голову стукнет опять меня навещать, и...

Было ли ошибкой становиться публичной личностью теперь уже не так важно, но этот факт вносит свои коррективы в то, как приходится вести быт и воскрешать в памяти все запланированные встречи с прессой и представителями брошенной им же компании «Cyberlife» ради разработки синтекрови — продукта, имеющего куда большее значение, нежели уже сработавшие тестовой площадкой андроиды, на которых можно было потренироваться прежде, чем представлять людям новый вид, столько лет прятавшийся среди них, питаясь человеческими существами.

— Что там по встречам? — наконец, уточняет Элайджа, прекрасно понимая — его память может и в состоянии конкурировать с базой данных андроида, но поскольку именно Хлоя занимается его связями с внешним миром, то куда разумнее было бы затребовать отчёт с неё.

Садясь на диване и глядя присаживающейся рядом Хлое в глаза, Элайджа чувствует как злость немного отступает, давая место совсем другим эмоциям, но уж лучше трястись от ярости, чем быть совершенно сбитым с толку тем, как окружающий мир решил внезапно перевернуться вверх тормашками, измениться так, как никому бы и в голову не пришло.

Стабильность, в которой вампир находил своё утешение нарушена, и от этого желание «защитить гнездо», вшитое в подсознание каждого из них, попросту сводит с ума.

«Хлоя может и сама спастись», — Элу нужно усилие, чтобы напомнить себе об этом, однако, память об оторванной голове андроида не даёт ему покоя — мысль, что это могла быть его любимица просто выводит из себя. 

Стоит сконцентрироваться на куда более беззащитном Сиксте, отважно бросавшемуся ему на выручку и полностью растерявшим чувство страха, или же попросту сроднившегося с ним настолько, что тот стал неотъемлемой частью запаха. И всё это нужно провернуть так, чтобы из обычных посторонних никто не пострадал, ведь объяснять общественности пока — рано.

— Не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь случайный репортёр или папарацци был обстрелян из-за этого грёбаного охотника, — наконец, добавляет он, глядя в ясные голубые глаза Хлои, медленно скользящей кончиками пальцев по коже головы, чтобы успокоить своего создателя. И, Эл не в состоянии не признать того, что ей это удаётся — единственной из всех, кого он знает. — Можно стереть память, но если эти уроды будут пытаться проникнуть ко мне запустив трансляцию, то едва ли вообще удастся заставить исчезнуть эту запись из интернета.

Возможные последствия вынуждают вздрогнуть от печальных перспектив — визит кого-нибудь из Древних ему обеспечен, а ведь Эл совсем не горит желанием встречаться с вампирами сильнее себя самого. Старые остаются старыми, и сколько бы все они не прожили, а для этих ублюдков он всегда будет щенком, который так и не понял жизнь. Впрочем, если натравить их на оборотня...

В памяти всплывают не только яркие, жёлтые глаза, но и запах, вынуждающий временно отказаться от этой затеи, но не вычёркивая её полностью — мало ли, пригодится.

— Я отменю всё, до тех пор, пока мы не разберёмся с этой проблемой, — миролюбивый тон настраивает его на немного более благодушный лад, но уже следующие слова снова приводят привычного держать всё под контролем Элайджу в состояние плохо подавляемого бешенства. — Я узнала кое-что об охотнике.

«Как в дурном кино — слишком поздно», — так и хочется заметить тоном, полным яда, и если бы это хоть как-то могло задеть непробиваемого андроида, то, может быть подобный порыв не остался загнанным поглубже. 

— То, что он оборотень я и сам знаю, — спустя секундную задержку цедит Эл с тихим рыком сквозь зубы, но совершенно невозмутимый вид Хлои наводит как на мысли о том, что и его андроиду стоило бы привить яркие человеческие реакции, так и на то, что всё не так уж просто, как могло показаться. — Или тебе есть чем ещё меня удивить?

Помощница кивает самую малость и, уложив его голову к себе на колени, принимается перебирать пряди, точно зная с какой силой за них потянуть для окончательного успокоения раздражённого создателя. Когда Хлоя успела это узнать? Сколько времени они провели вместе? Ведь Эл совершенно точно не закладывал такие мелочи в её память, но мягкие пальчики зарываются в волосы и массируют кожу почти до боли жёстко, вынуждая дышать грудью глубже, полнее, чувствуя как субстрат, текущий по венам перенасыщается кислородом.

Это, конечно, не особо хорошо для всей системы, занятой пожиранием человеческой крови, но зато даёт чувство эйфории, и так уже можно работать с неуправляемым гневом, подавляя его как дикого зверя. В фантазии Элайджи это выглядит как жёсткий ошейник с шипами внутрь, которым он хомутает кого-то, вроде напавшего на него охотника, заставляя почувствовать собственную безоговорочную власть над безудержным и опасным созданием.

А вот к Сиксту он настроен совершенно иначе — тот сидит на цепи с гладким ошейником не просто так, а чтобы не поранился, но при этом не забывал — область его воздействия настолько ограничена, насколько того пожелал вампир, и если тот будет пытаться сделать с этим что-то, то количество звеньев в цепи всегда станет равняться тому, что назначил для него Эл.

«Тотальный контроль и подчинение», — врать себе, что он не находит это возбуждающим бессмысленно и бесполезно, а вампиры живут слишком долго для того, чтобы заниматься мелкой ерундой. В спальне Элайджи точно есть ошейник, и если ему удастся заполучить ещё и оборотня, то, пожалуй, он всё-таки докупит игрушку с шипами, просто, чтобы потешить собственное эго.

— Определённо, — наконец, отвечает Хлоя и самую малость кивает, — нечто интересное, и, возможно ценное для поимки настолько раздражающего элемента.

Приходится признать, если бы это был фильм, то на подобной паузе в них наверняка прилетела бы бомба и подорвала целый дом, а тайна так и осталась бы нераскрытой до самого последнего момента, кульминации, позволяя накалить страсти до предела.

Вопрос в том, почему настолько хорошо вооружённый охотник ещё ни разу не попробовал гранатомёт — от него можно спастись в укреплённой капсуле, да, но откуда бы оборотню знать об этом? А наверняка запустить пару-тройку взрывающихся снарядов было бы верным способом уничтожить дом со всеми его обитателями, как это делали в средневековье, сжигая дома с вампирами и прочими — живыми, коих, конечно же, было куда больше.

Зачарованные, не в состоянии бросить своего покровителя обихаживали его, прибирали, мыли, готовили для гостей, но охотников, ставших частью ордена Святой Инквизиции обычно мало волновали такие вопросы — достаточно пустить слух, что укушенный вампиром превращается, и можно даже за убийство не исповедоваться, уверяясь, что дело было благое, а душа смертного спасена, пускай целый замок опустел, лишаясь всего своего убранства.

«Или тебе не нужно уничтожать всех?» — в памяти так не вовремя всплывает заинтересованный взгляд горящих зеленью глаз, направленных в сторону Сикста, и совершенно тщетная попытка мальчишки защитить его.

Клыки со щелчком вылазят в ответ на мгновенную вспышку ревнивой ярости, заставляя почувствовать привкус собственной крови и самую малость поморщиться, но, всё-таки признать очевидное: этот ублюдок заинтересован в Конноре Андерсоне — вот, почему он ещё не использовал самое мощное оружие из своего арсенала. 

Да, если хорошенько повспоминать, то станет очевидно, что и при первой встрече, скорее всего, ублюдок пытался избавиться от мешающему ему Элайджи, чтобы в доме не осталось других вампиров — всем известно о том, насколько создатель андроидов помешан на собственных творениях, а это значит, что если у него в особняке и есть люди, то это или еда, что по определению безвредна, или новообращённые вампиры, с которыми весьма просто справиться при том уровне умений, что демонстрирует оборотень уже какую встречу.

А вот заряд электронной бомбы, выводящей единовременно из строя всю технику может стать реальностью уже в следующий раз, так что стоит заняться укреплением его андроидов от этого. Пускай не всех, но одной — обязательно

«И убедиться, что микросхемы от такого не сгорят», — добавляет мысленно Эл в список дел по защите себя от всех внешних вмешательств, и лишь после этого, снова глядя Хлое в глаза, он слышит самый настоящий взрыв.

Бомба, конечно, не прилетает снаружи — её бросает сама девушка, делая это с такой обыденностью, словно твёрдо уверена, что слова не могут причинить никакого неудобства:

— Если верить тестам, проведённым уже после того как кровь перестала пытаться образовать новые и новые соединения и окончательно омертвела, среди всех зарегистрированных в системе полиции данных ДНК есть только один, достаточно близкий, чтобы считаться родственником этого охотника — Элайджа Камски.

Слова отрицания не успевают сорваться, и гнев стихает окончательно, заставляя замереть, осмысляя полученную информацию. Оборотень не числится в системе при помощи собственных данных — раз, его связи могут перестать образовываться и распадаться, но это занимает время даже после изъятия крови, и данный процесс весьма долгий — два, он живорождённый, имеющий сердцебиение — три, общие гены — четыре.

Сотни вопросов, как пыль поднятых обрушившимися данными находят свои, довольно логичные ответы, а привычка отсекать лишнее оставляет не так много вариантов, как на самом деле всё это могло произойти.

— Моя кровь в пробы не попадала? — первое и знаковое уточнение сопровождается простыми покачиваниями головы из стороны в сторону, и не доверять Хлое в этом плане нет ни одной причины.

Пробы были чистыми — он помнит вкус ледяного ветра фьордов, холодного моря, зовущего очередной корабль викингов в чужие земли, и хвои, осыпающейся на заледенелую почву. 

Вкус самого первого дома, места, где он родился.

В базе данных кровь Эла числится не чистая, разумеется — Хлоя выделила из неё человеческую ДНК, хотя даже при невероятных способностях андроида это заняло довольно много времени, ведь нужно было восстановить то, кем он был, когда был человеком, а это не так-то просто с учётом того, что сейчас вся жидкость внутри вен Элайджи предназначена для поглощения чужих клеток, присваивания состава крови и разжижения того, что осталось от его собственной.

Ферментация, происходящая в желудке и вброс чужого кода через кровеносную систему заставил вампира тогда питаться одной синтекровью несколько месяцев, но процесс был завершён с минимальными потерями — никто бы не смог придраться и сообщить, что у него кровь какого-нибудь случайного прохожего, которую тот за круглую сумму мог сдать вместо своей.

Возможно, вампиру и не было бы необходимости настолько заморачиваться таким вопросом, но слишком дальние и невероятно грандиозные планы по выводу целого вида из своеобразного «шкафа», который скорее гроб, требовал особенных мер, ещё на этом этапе. Человеческая природа слишком очевидна, так что нужно показать им — да, мы разные, но степень различия совсем невысока, вампиры лишь человеческий подвид, утерянная ветвь эволюции.

Возможность сказать потом — мы такие же, как вы, посмотрите на нашу кровь! Просто мы немного сложнее, только и всего, и никакой опасности принятия нас в социум не будет, особенно, в век защиты равных прав между всеми — людьми, животными, растениями.

И кто бы мог подумать, что такая предусмотрительность сыграет именно сейчас, когда за его головой пришёл охотник-оборотень, который приходится старому вампиру, возможно, правнуком или каким-нибудь племянником с сотней раз разбавленной кровью?

— И кто же он? — вопрос, скорее из чистого любопытства и довольно праздный, и всё-таки лучше удовлетворять свою жажду знаний прежде, чем невежество ударит тебя в спину очередным откровением в самый неподходящий момент.

— Сводный брат, — Хлоя настолько уверена в результате, что Элайджа на миг хмурится. С таким же успехом это может быть и его сын, к примеру, или племянник, но помощница не даёт дерева вариаций, озвучивая единственный, самый вероятный и отсекая бесполезные домыслы фактами: — Вы в очень близком родстве, но у него исходный материал такой же, как твой. Я наблюдала за клетками, пока те были живы, и они выстраиваются скорее в те, что могут быть твоими родителями, чем делающими тебя — его. Из всех рассказов о твоих отце и матери, я склонна заключить, что он скорее ребёнок твоего отца, ведь если бы у тебя появились братья, до смерти матери, то ты бы знал об этом. Как и о собственных детях.

Поминальный костёр, чёрный дым ползущий в небо и странный запах жжёных волос, плоти и чего-то ещё, неизвестного тогда, но отвратительного. 

Скорби.

— Логично, — соглашается Элайджа, наконец, прикрывая глаза и позволяя Хлое продолжать неторопливо разминать шею и массировать голову, не прекращая оценивать вероятности просто по привычке, хотя и не споря с правотой собственного андроида. — А возраст? Впрочем, едва ли он может быть меня младше больше, чем на полсотни лет. Или старше, но это уже совсем вряд ли. 

Поверить в такое настолько сложно, что Элайдже приходится прикрыть глаза, воскрешая в памяти неясный образ отца — тот ушёл покорять великое море, как и многие из мужчин — и не вернулся, разумеется. Его считали павшим в бою, но может ли быть так, что он стал оборотнем и побоялся возвращаться в селение? Или, что хуже, оказался в его руках, не в силах противиться магии гипноза или любому другому воздействию на сознание, которым эти полумифические существа обладали?

«Ещё бы знать больше о том как они размножаются — укусом или живорождением», — Эл сетует, прикрыв глаза, и снова возвращаясь мыслями к своему пленнику. То, с каким интересом этот охотник смотрел на него, не даёт сомневаться, что тот чует его так же, как и вампир. 

Коннор Андерсон имеет все способы стать интересным для тех, о существовании кого даже не знает — физическая привлекательность, язвительность, отсутствие страха, и запах, конечно. Всё, на что обратит внимание каждый из них и сочтёт восхитительным для того, чтобы заполучить.

Необычным. Родным. Способным стать кем-то большим, чем просто ужином или вроде того. Та самая жертва, не имеющая ни когтей, ни клыков, ни магии, и, вместе с тем, самым удивительным даром, заставляющим вампира защищать Сикста от любых внешних посягательств — желанная.

— А в базах имя есть? Его, или кого-то похожего? — наконец, вспоминает Элайджа, отвлекаясь от размышлений о Конноре и тому, почему у парня не оказалось чипа, ведь самым логичным было бы, наоборот, держаться за него до конца и не позволять никому изымать собственную принадлежность к доблестным рядам полиции при поимке.

— Нет, — андроид вздыхает едва слышно, и Элу бы даже стало стыдно за то, сколько он всего хочет от помощницы, если бы Хлоя не добавила, — но я хорошо его запомнила, когда он уходил. Рост, вес, цвет глаз и примечательный шрам. Рано или поздно в системе отыщутся похожие экземпляры, и можно будет подумать под кем из них скрывается наша проблема.

— Точно, — соглашается Элайджа, совершенно довольно улыбаясь, но не в силах перестать думать о том, как ладонь зарывалась в чужие пряди, нащупывая на короткий миг, прежде, чем его кровь запустила все процессы регенерации, неровную и гладкую поверхность, которой там не должно было быть.

И пока все мысли заняты прокручиванием ощущения исчезнувшего под пальцами шрама, Эл всё перебирает в голове причины, заставляющие его чувствовать себя так странно, будто он ошибся, но никто об этом ему не сказал — паршивец ведь всё равно не признается.

А Элайдже очень нужно найти место, где он свернул не туда, когда выяснял личность Коннора Андерсона и причины странных реакций на то, что большинство нашло бы ужасающим или угнетающим.

Жизненно необходимо знать наверняка.


	12. Chapter 12

Если всё время думать об одном и том же — можно сойти с ума, вот только вампиру такое грозит едва ли, ведь за полдюжины смертных жизней один из первых навыков, что осваивают самые молодые из них становится контроль над мыслями, влекущий за собой умение обуздать желания, реализация которых может быть губительна для дальнейшего беззаботного существования.

Нет, конечно, не раз наблюдал поехавших разумом собратьев Эл, и видел их пачками, однако и шансов у обезумевшего вампира пересечь порог в сотню лет весьма невелики — такие то на солнце выйдут, то на клыки собрата напорются, потому что ни у кого нет права мешать чужой охоте или лезть в частные владения. Самые дерзкие из безумцев были осуждены Древними, чьё желание оставаться в фигуральной тени, временами кажется Элайдже больше, чем в реальной, но смертные приговоры настоящая редкость среди них — слишком уж мало вампиров на свете, слишком низкая выживаемость и слабый инстинкт размножения.

«Человеческая природа», — этим можно объяснить любую мерзость со стороны вампиров, как и то, насколько жадно они относятся к полученным преимуществам над бывшими собратьями, в не состоянии поделиться, взять на себя ответственность за кого-то, принять их с любыми возможными недостатками.

Сейчас, конечно, в больших городах временами можно встретить даже свыше дюжины кровопийц, но всё слишком зависит от погодных условий: ни одного в солнечной Калифорнии, и два десятка в вечно дождливом Сиэтле. 

Популяция не выросла за несколько сотен лет, из-за чёртовой особенности — вы будете связаны как создатель и создание до конца ваших дней, и эти узы не разрушит ничто, кроме повторной смерти. Впрочем, даже она не всегда является гарантом жизни обезумевшего младшего вампира, способного выйти на солнце лишь для того, чтобы последовать за тем, кто подарил другую форму существования.

Элайджа так сделать не смог, пускай и желал этого — запрет на смерть тяжким грузом висит над ним, хотя та, кто обратила его, скончалась много веков назад. Её слова как божественное откровение время от времени повторяет Хлоя, напоминая самовлюблённому создателю: «никаких самоубийств, вампиров слишком мало».

На одном из самых больших сборищ он должен был появиться сам, когда не просто прошёл регистрацию, а стал настоящей знаменитостью, но так как одна из Древних решила поправить свои дела и выступать певицей, то и этот скандал замяли в конечном счёте.

Их не настолько много, чтобы позволить себе быть беспечными даже в общении друг с другом, а потому можно считать, что порок безумия не властен над этими существами, а значит гонять по кругу одну и ту же мысль — не грозит ничем для Эла, по крайней мере покуда он властитель собственного разума, и не позволяет ей стать настоящей манией.

Он решительно не помнит что именно дёрнуло его самостоятельно проверять всю информацию на Коннора Андерсона, тогда как сказанного Хлоей было бы вполне достаточно, но, зацепившиеся за тающую под пальцами неровность на коже, мысли просто не могут отпустить своего владельца, превращаясь в какой-то ад, лабиринт пылающего рассудка, откуда есть лишь одна дорога: та, что ведёт к знанию.

Приходится потратить немало времени для того, чтобы прошерстить всё бит за битом, пытаясь соотнести почему жизнь складывается так — в одном человеческом существе оказалась сконцентрирована одновременная жажда двух куда более могущественных созданий, но тот слишком бережно относится к тайне собственной личности, чтобы это не вызывало вопросов.

Отсутствующий чип, перебои с эмоциями, полная безбашенность, исчезающий шрам под волосами — все эти признаки словно колокольчики звенят, напоминая о том, что нельзя пускать на самотёк настолько важные вещи, ведь ошибки Элайджа Камски не прощает даже себе самому.

Дверь в комнату Сикста открывается тихо, бесшумно, но пленник всё равно поднимает голову, и лязганье цепи, удерживающей ошейник обозначает этот жест куда яснее, чем даже когда их взгляды встречаются в полумраке. Искусственное освещение здесь слабое — в темноте сонливость человека возрастает, способности ума притупляются, а в отсутствие вампира тут света и вовсе нет, на всякий случай, чтобы избежать таких неприятностей как непредсказуемость человеческой смекалки, направленной на защиту собственной шкуры. 

В том, что за всё время пребывания здесь Сикст попытался найти способ сбежать уже несколько раз Эл даже не сомневается — это естественное желание пленника и его право, если его плохо охраняют. Вот только у вампира с предусмотрительностью есть проблема, и она просто зашкаливает, как и подозрительность.

— Ты не поправил меня, — замечание Элайджи оседает на губах привкусом слишком приторного спокойствия, пока он проходит к человеку вплотную, неторопливо даже для смертного. И без того настороженный взгляд становится серьёзнее обычного, но теперь это уже не играет никакой роли — Эл знает, что за фрукт тот, кто попал к нему в руки, насмешливо глядя исподлобья и скаля белоснежные зубы в ответ на его слова, — но я всё равно узнал, так что ты это зря. Только честность может тебя спасти.

Запах обостряется, напоминая — ранение было весьма неприятным, пришлось потратить много сил на то, чтобы залечить его, а вкусная сладкая кровь вот она, только руку протяни и можно насытить собственные желания, утолить сводящий с ума голод сделав всего один укус.

Звук рвущихся на языке волокон самой длинной из шейных мышц соблазняет, дразнит, наполняя рот слюной и заставляя клыки со щелчком заостриться. Хищное выражение лица его гостя не пугает, и Эл уверен — тот и впрямь не знает что такое страх, когда он глядит в глаза самой смерти.

— Узнал о чём? — хмыкает мальчишка, нагло вскидывая подбородок и следя внимательно за тем, как ходит кадык на шее Элайджи, когда тот сглатывает скопившуюся ядовитую слюну, и подчиняет себе рвущиеся впиться в горячее и живое тело, напитывая собственное возможностью справиться с новым нападением оборотня. — О том, что я люблю просыпаться от минета, или об аллергии на цветение?

Густые брови игриво дёргаются, а губы расползаются в самодовольной усмешке, словно у него есть право дразнить вампира так, как ему только вздумается, оставаясь при этом невредимым. И, если Элайджа всё правильно понимает, то у такого безрассудного поведения есть куда более логичное объяснение, нежели беспредельное безумие, владеющее человеком.

И социопатия совсем не причём — умение сопереживать остальным в нём то же есть, пускай пока оно распространялось только на самого Эла в критические моменты, когда его жизни грозила настоящая опасность.

«Повреждения механического характера», — эта догадка занимает лидирующую позицию среди многих прочих, но если всё действительно так, то Элайджа сумеет, наконец, ощутить в воздухе запах ужаса, нужно только как следует надавить.

Физическое можно отложить и на потом, чтобы пытки не стояли между ними камнем преткновения. Эмоциональное сейчас куда важнее.

— А ты любишь? — с лёгкой отеческой ноткой уточняет Эл, чувствуя себя победителем и запуская руку в длинные чёрные прядки, скрывающие от него нечто важное, более значимое, чем отсутствующий чип. 

То, что наверняка там было, если в прошлый раз ему не показалось, но если бы Элайджа дал себе времени и осмотрел пленника полностью, то заметил бы, конечно раньше, и изучил внимательно край, где две полосы кожи наслаиваются друг на друга, срастаясь.

Подушечки находят короткие волоски — те успели только появиться, но силы вампирской крови оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы они принялись отрастать как оголтелые после длинного зигзагообразного шрама, что рассосался под густой шевелюрой.

— Попробуй — и узнаешь, — Сикст фыркает, скалится, давая понять — то, что Элайджа нашёл его маленький секрет едва ли что-то меняет между ними.

«Наивное создание — это меняет всё», — так и хочется заметить вампиру, но он сдерживает себя — ни к чему раздвигать края пропасти между ними, особенно, если больше всего он жаждет их сомкнуть.

— Чуть позже, — соглашается он, — и после того, как то же самое попробуешь ты. Испытаешь другое обличье на вкус, прочность, скорость взаимодействий. Может быть мне начать спать с тобой, а, Коул?

На мгновенье вскинутые брови остаются без очередного колкого и язвительного ответа — гость замирает, не в силах поверить, так же как и когда Элайджа использовал имя «Коннор», но теперь он уверен в правильности собственных догадок. Сердечный ритм сбивается и в паузе между парой ударов появляется тонкий аромат дыма горящего селения, первый предвестник уничтожающего всё на своём пути пламени.

То, что Эл узнал от Хлои и сам складывается в одну, весьма занимательную картину, и можно поверить, что человек перед ним не просто так интересен ему и чёртовому оборотню, являющемуся на не назначенную встречу и без приглашения. 

Скрывшийся из всех баз данных, человек-призрак, у которого даже страх пахнет так аппетитно, что его хочется выпотрошить под чистую, присваивая себе не в самом созидательном из смыслов.

В Сиксте Романо действительно есть потенциал.

— Коул Андерсон мёртв, — для человека, наверное, прошло только секунда или две — для Элайджи, пристально вглядывающегося в чужое лицо и ловящего каждый оттенок эмоции и перемену запаха — настоящая вечность.

Смертный берёт себя в руки, и в карих глазах светится интеллект, особенно заметный вот в такие моменты — расчёт того, что будет с ним, с его братом-близнецом Коннором, который по-прежнему учится в полицейской академии, с ближайшими членами семьи и родственниками. Наиболее дурные варианты тот рассчитывает и находит возможность их избежать. Самый простой — понравится Элу, обольстить его, но судя по оставшейся на губах ухмылке, тот предпочёл действовать умнее.

— И это весьма отрадно, ведь никто не станет искать уже занесённый во все базы данных труп, верно? — Сикст смотрит крайне внимательно, занимаясь тем же, чем и Эл — ведя свою игру. В его голове наверняка появляется сотня вариантов того, почему вампиру так интересно, что жертву не станут искать, но он не отпускает роль полного безбашенности смертного.

«Иногда единственный способ сохранить себе жизнь, находясь в руках того, кто может в любой момент тебя убить — оставаться ему интересным», — не нужно прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы понять что именно это решение и осталось за Коулом Андерсоном в конечном счёте.

И, словно в подтверждение, тот оттаивает довольно быстро, показывая зубы в ответ:

— И те убийства, которые я совершу, останутся нераскрытыми. Пусть если кое-кто убьёт самого знаменитого человека на земле, отца андроидов зарегистрировавшего десятки патентов, — приятно осознавать, что даже будучи прикованным мальчишка думает об этом. 

И, несмотря на ситуацию, Сиксту по-прежнему интересно то, что в состоянии предложить ему вампир, вот только в мире, где каждый чипирован наличие такого преемника может стать большой проблемой, но, как и многие, её можно решить имея в руках достаточно денег или власти.

В голове весьма некстати возникает воспоминание об охотнике — Хлоя ищет того по базам данных, используя внешние параметры, но его кровь нигде не зарегистрирована, и он каким-то способом исхитрился избежать этого момента. Или он живёт как отшельник, или, что куда вероятнее, при том оружии, которое у оборотня есть в наличии — под чужими данными.

— А ты спланировал как собираешься умертвить бессмертного вампира? — запах леса и желания пьянит, зовёт к себе, но пить мальчишку в отсутствии Хлои может оказаться так же опасно, как и выебать его прямо сейчас, хотя к телу парень ластится так, что сразу ясно — он более чем не против. 

Ещё бы в семени не содержалась концентрация яда в разы больше, нежели в слюне или крови, и было бы восхитительно, но уверенности в собственном самоконтроле при таком одурительно запахе тоже нет, а рисковать парнем Эл отнюдь не намерен.

Никакой самоконтроль не спасёт, когда вампира настолько безудержно ведёт от запаха, эмоций и чужой податливости.

— Тебя, например, не так уж сложно, судя по тому, что я видел, — соглашается Сикст, соскальзывая по шее Элайджи рукой, и, стремительным жестом обмотав вокруг цепь, как верёвку, затягивая её повисая всем своим мышиным весом на концах.

Это почти что забавно — признаться, Элайджа точно был бы разочарован, если бы такой умный мальчик не попытался сбежать вот так, на грани, однако делать это стоило не через два-три касания, а старательно доводя Эла до оргазма, чтобы тот не успел сообразить что происходит. И всё-таки он позволяет тяжелым звеньям обернуться вокруг шеи и даже поигрывает бровями, глядя в потрясающие карие глаза, прижимая к себе мальчишку теснее и выдыхает остаток кислорода ему в губы, практически касаясь их, но останавливаясь меньше чем за дюйм до кожи:

— Сжимай сильнее, Коул, иначе есть шанс, что я окажусь несколько крепче, чем те полицейские, прикормленные боссами наркомафии, которых ты грохнул, чтобы сбежать, — в ответ цепь и впрямь натягивается, но это почти ничего не значит для существа, способного замедлить сердцебиение и впасть в своеобразную спячку. Силы оторвать Элайдже голову Сиксту точно не хватит — в нём нет вампирской крови, чтобы он, как и тот охотник сумел провернуть подобное, хотя задумка интересная.

Конечно, Коул решил, что вампир пытался спастись от удушения, когда они сцепились с оборотнем, но весь этот неловкий флирт совсем теряет своё убийственное значение, стоит только вспомнить, как мальчик отчаянно пытался сохранить ему жизнь, когда всё это произошло.

«Ты мог ничего не делать, и одного этого было бы достаточно», — уверенность растёт на простом, но непробиваемом доводе, и Элайджа ощущает как в воздухе появляется новое чувство, которое человек ни разу до этого не демонстрировал — ни пока Эл ел его товарища, ни когда вжимался в него сам.

— Коул умер там, — шёпот — яростный, злой, настоящий, только подстёгивает. Конечно же умер — ему выдрали чип, чтобы его не нашли и подкинули единственный способ наверняка опознать, к сильно обгоревшему трупу без зубов или с раздробленным черепом.

Если бы не автокатастрофа, то, возможно, Элу бы не удалось связать всё воедино так быстро, но такие методы ему очень знакомы, и догадаться, что указанный близнец, которого подозревали в торговле наркотиками жив, и на самом деле совсем не Коннор, а его старший брат Коул у него в доме, уже не составило труда. Хлоя даже подумать не могла, что если человек попадает в переплёт, зовущийся войной наркокартелей, то с его чипом может оказаться вполне посторонний мертвец, а тот сам окажется живым, а вот Элайджа — прекрасно в состоянии.

Ненависть в глазах напротив так знакома ему самому — она тоже выглядит родной, пускай там и нет привычного тепла и уюта. Смотрели ли он сам так же на тех, кто пытался уничтожить близких ему людей во время очередной чистки — неизвестно, но их эмоции такие одинаковые, что это сводит с ума, воспоминаниями.

Столько лет, а методы купленных защитников правопорядка не меняются, и то, что Коулу удалось выжить — чудо, не иначе. Если, конечно, он не продался, меняя сведения на спокойное существование подальше от ведущих экстремальный допрос. Короткие волоски, снова щекочут пальцы Элайджи, давая понять — тому, скорей всего, пытались проломить череп, и если так, то едва ли мальчишку сумели перекупить.

Нет, Сикст не продался, и хорошо, что он не озвучивает свои домыслы — такое подозрение раз и навсегда поставило бы точку в том, что может быть между ними, но сейчас они слишком близки для подобного. Физически их разделяют миллиметры, эмоционально — и того меньше, если только человек в состоянии понять для чего он тут, зачем вампир заботится о нём — и то, что это вид беспокойства, конечно же. Простые истины понятные тем, кто перешагнул за порог в свой первый век могут оказаться настоящим открытием для смертных, но Эл всегда выбирал правильно.

Цепь ослабевает, взгляд смягчается, и парень подставляется под ладонь, позволяя трогать свои волосы, гладить шею, без бесплодной попытки задушить вампира, выпуская концы цепи и ластясь, словно дикий кот, которого, наконец-то удалось приманить.

«Если бы не охотник — сдался ли бы ты так быстро?» — вероятности выстраиваются в голове сами по себе, заставляя чуть усмехнуться собственному потрясающему умению любую ситуацию обратить в свою пользу. Даже если это безумец, который чуть не оторвал ему голову в буквальном смысле.

— Почему «Романо»? — тихий вопрос отзывается коротким выдохом человека и Эл втягивает его запах, словно обезумевший — злость, отчаяние, обречённость во всём своём многообразии ощущаются в нижних нотах еловых ветвей.

Дым костра, горечь пепла, взмывающего в небо, терпкие ноты можжевельника на языке и ощущение надвигающейся опасности, притаившейся за углом: теперь, после того как все связи, нарушенные ударом снова восстановились, Элайджа смакует коктейль с ещё большим наслаждением, чем раньше.

— Оказавшись в Риме — поступай как римлянин, — наконец, отвечает Сикст, жмурясь от удовольствия, давая чувствовать, как он вздрагивает, стоит прохладному носу скользнуть по бьющейся под кожей жилке. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы мой друг не оказался в неприятностях, когда всё случилось. И усвоил, что мало быть просто римлянином.

— Точно, — хмыкает Элайджа, чуть касаясь острыми клыками нежной плоти и чувствуя как терпкая, запашистая кровь ложится на язык, дразня аппетит и то, насколько сильно хочется стать единственным обладателем подобного сокровища, — нужно стать самым важным из них, да?

— Богом, — чуть кивает Сикст, надавливая на затылок, вдавливая рот Эла к маленькой, крохотной ранке и буквально требуя одним жестом сильного укуса, — нет иного бога для римлян, чем их Папа.

Слюна лечит ранки за мгновение до того, как нежную кожу опять прокалывают зубы, и снова, будто танец, или игра в прятки, пускай они и стоят вжавшиеся друг в друга до бесконечности. Солёная жидкость оседает металлом, но продолжает цвести во вкусовых рецепторах запахами огромных деревьев, спрятанного между ними костра, перца и рома, наполняющего фляжку.

«Знал бы ты каков на вкус, и пил бы сам себя», — странная мысль заставляет чуть усмехнуться, отрываясь от Сикста, чтобы только заглянуть в шалые карие глаза, наполненные сумасшедшим самодовольством и уверенностью контроля над ситуацией.

— А ты довольно бесстрашен, — замечает Элайджа за миг до того, как прижаться к яремной вене весьма полноценно, так, чтобы почувствовать кровь наполняющую его запахами, которые первые окружали в момент перехода из одной формы в другую.

«Один глоток, один глоток», — в голове стучит яркая мысль, напоминающая о том как быстро можно опустошить человека, а сейчас это делать совсем некстати, ведь после его уже не обратишь. Стоит только мозгу умереть, и тогда бесценное сокровище, от которого несёт отчаянным возбуждением, исчезнет.

— Травма, — просто поясняет человек, выдавая бесстыдную ложь так же легко, как это бы сделал и Эл, на что он хмыкает. Просто было бы всё списать на повреждение нейронных связей мозга, но это чистой воды враньё, ведь вампирская кровь исцелила всё, и раз уж шрам к его огорчению, рассосался, то и травма тоже, и Сикст не должен был быть сегодня настолько же нагл, как и всегда.

Как если бы он знал, что в безопасности, чего бы ни делал — и не только он, но и Коннор Андерсон, чьим именем Эл звал Сикста совершенно напрасно, и их близкие тоже. 

Нет, дело не в проломленном черепе, конечно, а в том, что после пережитого, тот наверняка считает, что самое худшее с ним уже произошло.

И так и есть — иного Элайджа попросту не допустит.


	13. Chapter 13

То, что Хлое даже вмешаться на сей раз не пришлось можно счесть добрым знаком — собственных сил хватило на то, чтобы остановиться, сказать себе «нет» и перестать сглатывать солоноватую жидкость, всего лишь на пятом глотке. В любом случае можно себя утешить тем, что не на двадцатом же, а потому это можно с уверенностью считать самой настоящей победой над происходящим.

Впрочем, то, как сильно несёт от Сикста возбуждением, когда в аромате должна проявиться боль уже почти не сбивает с толку, делая ситуацию привычной. Элайджа может и умеет провести свою очередную жертву по границе садо-мазохистических игр, танцуя с ней на краю между отчаянием и наслаждением, но в таких ситуациях он полностью контролирует происходящее, а чтобы вот так, наоборот — нечто неслыханное.

«Будь он опытней — давно перешёл бы в атаку», — уверенность в том, что тогда человеку было бы позволено одержать победу не оставляет Эла, хотя, скорей всего именно потому, что это достижение не будет полностью принадлежать Сиксту, тот и не пытается зайти дальше.

Впрочем, прижимал его к себе человек так, чтобы стало ясно — окажись они в равной весовой категории, и тогда это было бы не просто контрнаступление, а совершенно стремительная победа, ведь будучи настолько обольстительным и напористым человеком, вампиром он станет одним из самых опасных — хитрых, расчётливых и красивых, прямо как и его создатель.

«Сейчас не время», — приходится признавать Элайдже, стискивая зубы, пока он латает очередную RT600, пострадавшую когда к ним вломился этот сучий потрох. Голова той Хлои, которую охотник швырнул к его ногам была самым значимым, но далеко не единственным повреждением у андроидов, встретившихся оборотню на пути.

Со всем этим нужно что-то сделать, и принятые меры безопасности совсем не внушают того чувства, на которое рассчитаны — Эл не из тех, кто поверит, что его «замок» достаточно крепок и сумеет без проблем пережить ещё одну подобную атаку. Романтики и оптимисты среди вампиров практически не встречаются именно из-за необходимости отращивать паранойю.

Однако в том, как именно нападал оборотень его по-прежнему цепляет факт того, что сам вампир практически не пострадал — в сравнении с тем, как мог, по крайней мере. Вместо того, чтобы приращивать конечности или восстанавливать кости, нужно всего лишь восполнить баланс свежей крови внутри организма, а это совсем не настолько страшная плата.

К тому, что чёртов охотник вернётся Элайджа готов, и отнюдь не испытывает сомнений — это случится скоро. Вот только после того уникального, почти сверхъестественного совпадения, найденного Хлоей, сумевшей считать параметры сверхсущества, прячущегося под чипом с чужими данными крови, до сотой доли дюйма, вампир уверен — самодовольный оборотень не заявится к нему как человек — с ордером наперевес и поддержкой обычных людей-сослуживцев, которые даже не знают насколько стар тот, кто с ними работает.

«И тогда мне придётся убить каждого из них и пустится в бега, — худший вариант нравится вампиру меньше всего, ведь пересекать границу вплавь с человеком тот ещё геморрой, а любые движения средств могут быть отслежены. Сейчас даже чёрный «нал» — банковские расчётные счета и электронные карты оплаты на чужое имя — с лёгкостью наведут охотника на его след, если у того, конечно, есть доступ к финансовой системе, так что бежать придётся по старинке. 

И Сикст, наверняка не выдержит подобного, а обращать интересного, но недостаточно увязшего в нём человека слишком рано, чревато. 

Одна проблема — Эл не особо понимает, что мешало тому сразу же взять знаменитость под подозрение в каком-нибудь сомнительном расследовании среди «людей его круга» или же приплетая сюда свихнувшихся андроидов, и заявиться так. Наверное, всё дело именно в том, что человеческую и свою обычную жизнь тот разделяет весьма чётко, раз даже кровь взял у какого-то левого парня из редких отшельников, не желающих связываться с чипированием. Как он расплачивался Элайдже интересно особенно сильно — едва ли деньгами, ведь те, кто живут на том, что вырастили сами и защищают свои дома без помощи государства, в них не нуждаются.

Вернувшиеся в период развития эпохи до индустриального бума, максимум, который себе позволяют эти люди — медицинские препараты, что довольно трудно получить без соответствующих подвязок — Эл хорошо это знает, ведь отлично помнит в какие суммы ему обходится поставка четвёртой отрицательной, хранящейся у него в запасах за наиболее приятный вкус без примесей. Как вода среди дистиллятов.

«Гэвин Рид», — наконец, приходит сообщение от Хлои, вместе с трёхмерной фотографией и с послужным списком детектива, выглядящем весьма неуступчивым и даже высокомерным.

Семейное сходство на этом и ограничивается — так кажется Элайдже, когда он приближает фотографию, а та расползается невнятными пикселями, давая понять — оборудование у полицейских ни к чёрту, если это касается их собственных досье, а не того, что относится к убийствам.

«Не мудрено, ублюдок дослужился до звания старшего и возможности выезжать на место преступления один так быстро», — хмыкает Элайджа, отдавая основное предпочтение текстовой информации и пролистывая все самые важные даты, что значатся у человека в деле, когда невнятный шум привлекает его внимание.

Он доносится не с первого, как ожидал вампир, а со второго, и вот это уже совсем напрягает мгновенной тучей вопросов, на которые только предстоит найти ответы. 

Умеют ли оборотни бесшумно ползать по отвесным стенам? Насколько крепкие у них когти? Имеют ли способность обращаться в птиц, и если да, то как они переносят с собой амуницию? Звук вертолёта вампир бы точно услышал, да и ограждение, которым обнесён особняк наверняка бы сработало, вот только инстинкты вопят изо всей мочи об опасности, и времени на раздумья о способе проникновения нет, хотя Эл откладывает их в памяти на случай, если ему удастся недоубить такой экземпляр, чтобы сохранить знания для потомков.

Хотя бы ради одного.

— Хлоя? — первое, о чём Элайджа спрашивает, ринувшись на шум, но в коридоре ему нет ответа, а облететь весь длинный этаж он не успевает даже на собственной сверх-скорости.

Звуки ведущейся борьбы вынуждают разогнаться, чтобы помочь первой из его созданий одержать победу над незваными гостями. Захватчики должны умереть.

— Эл, оружие! — резкий выкрик лучшего из андроидов, отражающийся от стен и разлетающийся эхом заставляет метнуться в сторону ниши, где специально нашпигованный серебряными пулями автомат.

Распознать за звуками борьбы андроида и первого из вторгшихся к нему существ занимает доли секунды, шорох других, почти беззвучных по человеческим меркам, вынуждающих скользнуть в нишу и укрыться, перехватывая спрятанный в глубине револьвер — ещё мгновение, а вот понять, что вместо оружия его там поджидает притаившийся оборотень несколько дольше.

От неожиданности Эл на миг теряется, пытаясь осознать каким, нахрен, образом тот здесь оказался, и если этот мерзавец тут, то почему его Хлоя не отвечает, как до слуха доносятся звуки борьбы и рык, который ни с чем не спутаешь.

«Другой оборотень», — вывод напрашивается сам собой, заставляя собраться от страха так, как с ним давненько не случалось, и Элайджа делает резкий рывок в сторону горячего, живого, бьющегося под кожей сердца. Пальцы обжигает серебряное напыление и руку приходится отдёрнуть, мгновенно вспоминая почему раньше вампиры всегда ходили в перчатках и совсем резко раздевались.

Конечно, прежде амуниция у охотников была более тяжеловесная и её было проще заметить, но при необходимости столкновения пальцы оставались целы, а не так как сейчас — дезинфицирующий металл прижёг их, замедляя восстановительные процессы и давая нападающему время на контратаку.

Пуля прошивает плечо, задерживаясь ударом о кость, который можно почувствовать до отделения мелких осколков при таком коротком расстоянии. Сердцебиение замедляется усилием воли, а, вместе с ним, и скорости реакции, давая возможность обдумать что может быть максимально неприятным или опасным в подобной ситуации, чтобы Элайджа успел сделать самое важное — содрать маску пока ещё здоровой рукой и обнаружить, что перевёртыш имеет с ним куда больше общего, чем казалось из-за дрянного изображения.

«Сродный брат», — в памяти всплывает голос Хлои, и то, что она продолжает с кем-то воевать сейчас сверху только подстёгивает, делая Эла куда злее, неистовее.

Особенно странно осознавать то, что за долгие годы, века собственной жизни можно с такой лёгкостью смириться и со смертью — она неизбежный друг, который придёт утешить, даже если его совсем не ждёшь. 

И, сколько бы в памяти не всплывала история о прекрасной девушке, стоящей посреди моря и глядящей на два водоросля, выбирая между тем, что даёт большую красоту и тем, что отнимает жизнь, Эл не меняет мнения с тех самых пор, как мать рассказала ему эту сказку — стоит выбрать смерть. 

Но только для себя.

В рукопашной против вампира не выстоять никому, однако это утверждение ломается под сильными ударами нападающего, который, как и слышал Элайджа, в контактном бою только могущественнее чем все известные создания.

И Эл выпил слишком мало от Сикста и слишком много обычной пакетной крови, чтобы наверняка одолеть его, или хотя бы сравнять счёт и имеющиеся у них шансы.

Значит нужно просто тянуть время, дать Хлое самой разобраться с тем оборотнем, с которым она схлестнулась, и только из-за этого не успела поднять на ноги весь дом. Тянуть до последнего, зная — первый андроид справится с любой угрозой, ведь Хлоя его девочка, а его девочки — самые лучшие.

Мягкие, осторожные шаги, замеревшие было где-то там, в коридоре, снова раздаются, давая понять — тот чуть шаркает, как если бы был «носочковым ниндзя» — так девочки называют катание по паркету в шерстяных носках. И этот шорох заставляет мгновенно напрячься, и сконцентрироваться, собраться от понимания — ждать подмогу сегодня будет недостаточно.

Нужно решить проблему по старинке.

«Я могу это сделать», — твёрдость, уверенность, решимость наполняют голову эмоциями, активизируя все имеющиеся внутренние ресурсы, и, напротив, ускоряя биение сердца, чтобы скорость реакций превосходила оборотничью.

Нужно постараться откинуть от себя охотника, задержать незнакомца, который, судя по направлению, шагает ровно туда, где Сикст, напоминая — вторгшиеся в его дом не зашли с первого этажа, что было бы логичнее, если бы они хотели перехватить хозяина дома. Нет, нападавшие сократили дистанцию до комнаты Сикста максимально, и именно поэтому они и столкнулись — все, и Хлоя, и Эл.

Сильный удар занимает много ресурсов, и оборотень отлетает, с жалким тявканьем влетая в толстую кирпичную кладку, позволяет, наконец, увидеть третьего из незваных гостей. 

Рост, длина рук, разворот плеч и узкие ступни кажутся неуловимо знакомыми, и, не будь в голове твёрдой уверенности в том, что едва ли кто-то вообще в состоянии без помощи самого Элайджи снять ошейник, то он бы подумал явно не на того, особенно, когда парень срывается на бег не оборачиваясь ни на секунду, словно знает куда нужно.

— Коннор? — мгновенное осознание того, почему Сикст одет в чёрное и движется в другую сторону заставляет окрикнуть парня, кидаясь к нему на сверхскорости, чтобы перехватить — и получить пулю прямо между глаз, чувствуя, как та впивается в мозг, но не в состоянии его заразить из-за полного отсутствия серебра, движется обратно.

За доли секунды нежелание что бы то ни было обсуждать с людьми мгновенно даёт о себе знать, напоминая почему Элайджа терпеть не может всякие вечеринки, человеческие сборища и любые контакты с представителями этого вида. Кроме тех, конечно, которые заканчиваются едой.

Когнитивные функции восстанавливаются одна за другой вместе с отвечающими за них повреждёнными секторами, и становится очевидно, что близнец мог забыть здесь — Коннор пришёл за Сикстом. 

«Он мой!» — мысль оборачивается шипением на языке, хотя чужие чувства Элу более чем понятны.

Едва ли малец не поверил в то, что предоставленный труп это его брат, с которым он проводил всё время в детстве и юности, и продолжил искать его, то, почему он решил нанести визит именно сейчас, когда максимально не до него?

Смятая пуля выпадает из головы, позволяя моргнуть, осознать, что за время, которое занял процесс умственного восстановления, его снова прижал к стене чёртов оборотень, внюхиваясь в шею и проводя по коже тёплым кончиком носа. Так, как это делал сам Элайджа в прошлый раз, и как он поступил с Сикстом — полузвериные инстинкты малая плата за возможность быть богом среди смертных.

Этого мгновения достаточно, чтобы картинка окончательно сложилась в голове, закрывая все заданные вопросы одним:

— Ты не охотник, да? — движение останавливается, но Элу решительно наплевать на это, ведь драгоценный камушек ответов, оказавшийся у него в руках куда занимательней чем любые разнюхивания. — Поэтому ты меня не добил?

— Я наёмник, крошка, — голос Гэвина Рида довольно густой, приятный, и его рычание прокатывается по всему телу раскалённым комом, заставляя почувствовать то, чего с ним не случалось давненько — вожделение.

Звериное от первой ноты в запахе, и до последней, оно вообще ничего общего не имеет с той игривостью, которая всегда исходит от Сикста. Нет здесь предложения поиграть, только веление — жёсткое и неоспоримое. 

«Будь я помладше — может быть», — фыркает насмешливо Эл про себя, добавляя преисполненным самодовольства и наглости голосом:

— Никто не имеет право называть пятисотлетнего вампира так, — шипение вырывается бесконтрольно, когда, куда более сильный, отдохнувший, и явно не тративший времени на регенерацию самых важных органов оборотень прижимает его своим телом к холодной кладке ещё теснее.

Их силы с самого начала не были равны и Элайджа не обманывается — не будь сейчас здесь Сикста, или же окажись тот не настолько важен, нужно было бы сделать лишь одно: влететь в его комнату, запрокинуть голову и ворваться клыками в артерию, разрывая её, сглатывая кровь так, чтобы ни одной капли не потерять, восстанавливая утраченное на регенерацию.

Не будь сейчас того тут можно было бы прорываться к своему кабинету, чтобы обнаружить запас и проделать то же самое, всасывая несколько литров всего за секунду, и уже этим показать насколько они разные, и что опыт играет решающее значение.

Усиленные Хлои ничего не смогут сделать сейчас — они на первом этаже, но если девушки-андроиды не прибежали сюда до сих пор, то едва ли на их помощь вообще стоит рассчитывать, ведь нет никакой уверенности в том, что чёртов охотник не побывал и там прежде, чем спрятаться в нише, где он и поджидал вампира.

— Разве что оборотень, которому шесть сотен, — слова заставляют вздрогнуть, прислушаться к стуку чужого сердца, и усомниться в прошлом заключении, что этот дьявол точно младше. 

В ярких золотых глазах напротив пляшут черти у далёкого костра, разведённого среди заиндевевших трав фьордов, а дыхание обжигает смесью дыма и металла доспехов.

Пожалуй, в этот самый момент Элайджа действительно способен поверить в то, что у отца были другие дети до него, вот только он скалится, показывая белые на фоне окровавленных губ зубы, бросая уверенное «брешешь» просто так, на удачу, сопутствовавшую ему всю жизнь и дальше, в посмертии.

— Точно, — усмехается в ответ охотник, вдавливая его в стену ещё сильнее и снова прокатываясь слишком тёплым носом по шее. — Но видеть твоё лицо того стоило. И ты так пахнешь... 

Эл уверен — вампиры вообще ничем не пахнут, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не попробуешь их кровь. От людей несёт эмоциями, потребностями, от некоторых даже мыслями, да и от оборотней, как оказывается, тоже — куда более сильный противник встретившийся впервые за столь долгое время вызывает неизбежную ответную реакцию, и Элайджа чувствует, как желание если не отомстить, то как минимум показать кто тут главный отступает на задний план, предоставляя ему почувствовать чужие слова не только телом, но и сознанием:

— Ты пахнешь холодными заснеженными пустошами, льдами Свальбарда, солнцем, поднимающемся в кристально-чистое небо, обещающим долгий морозный день... Домом ты пахнешь, кровосос. Почему у тебя запах места, где я родился?

— У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, — стараясь совладать с собой отвечает Эл — ему делать как можно меньше вдохов, беря ровно столько воздуха, сколько нужно для ответов, ведь от кроющего стороннего желания есть лишь один способ укрыться.

Его прижимают за плечи в стену так крепко, что он даже не пытается сбросить чужое тело с себя, когда чувствует скользнувшие по подбородку пальцы, вынуждающие его взглянуть в яркие, зелёные глаза.

Похоть и желание разлившиеся в них с щедростью, на которую вампирская душа не способна, сбивают его не хуже запаха.

Элайджа едва слышно выстанывает, понимая — он, блять, попал. Как маленький своенравный мальчик, спрятанный в наиболее охраняемой из комнат особняка Камски наделся на заботливо подставленный крючок, заглотил наживку аж до лески и позволил себя подсечь. И не только — Сикста тоже, ведь едва ли сейчас ему хватит сил того отстоять.

Но почему-то именно в этот самый момент, когда его рот накрывает чужой, и Эл чувствует под языком шрам на потрескавшейся губе, это всё ни капельки не смущает.

Ну и нахер.


	14. Chapter 14

Рычание прокатывается по всему телу, выбивая из него совсем атипичную дрожь в коленях, и Элайджа готов поспорить на что угодно, отстаивая собственную уверенность — такое случалось с ним лишь раз.

Тогда, старшая девочка с единственной тонкой косичкой у виска тронула мимолётно губы своими, замирая где-то на грани между прикосновением и обещанием. Она была старше его на пять лет, и в тот момент подобная разница казалась настолько решительно значимой, что хотелось закричать в голос от вселенской несправедливости, которая юного Элиаса не сделала старше хотя бы на три года.

«Ты такой невинный крошка, — она выдохнула едва слышно в открывшийся податливо рот, прежде, чем отстраниться и озорно улыбнуться, сверкнув карими, как у Сикста глазами, и подмигнуть, — так и хочется совратить!»

Почему в памяти сейчас это ответить не просто трудно, а практически невозможно, и всё-таки Эл пытается вытащить на свет те ассоциации, что привели к этому воспоминанию, тогда как его жадно и горячо вжимает в стену совершенно неконтролируемый оборотень.

— Я вырву тебе хребет, — пустое обещание должно заставить перевёртыша оторваться от его тела, но подобная угроза, напротив, действует на того как неплохой афродизиак.

Приятный запах ветра, безмолвных пустошей и ледяной изморози на ещё зелёной траве наполняется таким восторженным желанием, что один аромат сшибает Элайджу с ног, заставляя цепляться за чужие плечи пальцами с удлинившимися когтями, особо не обращая внимания на то, как плохо сходится повреждение.

«Чёрт, это же должен быть я», — мысль всплывает из померкшего рассудка на миг, давая вообразить как бы хорошо смотрелся охотник с запрокинутой шеей, с пульсирующей под кожей веной, через которую проходит белёсый шрам и пара точек чужого укуса дают понять — не сразу Гэвин Рид стал таким охотником, что Элайдже с ним не справиться.

Кто-то когда-то поймал его уже, прикусил, пытаясь вырвать целый кусок из глотки, но, видно, не сумел, или же форма оборотня была совсем другой, оставаясь слишком далеко от человеческой.

И чушь, конечно, что те превращаются только в волков — неизменным остаётся звериноподобность и свечение глаз, но каждый может обернуться любым животным. Человеком, по счастью, нет — по крайней мере Элайджа и сам не слышал о подобном, хотя, кто знает что из его сведений оголтелые байки, а что — непреложная истина.

— Для этого тебе придётся зарыться поглубже в меня, — просвещает его оборотень такими мурлыкающими нотками, что Элайджа чувствует себя совершенно сломленным, — до самого дна, понимаешь?

Он выше, он старше, он опытнее, в конце концов, но горячие и умелые пальцы не задают ни одного вопроса, а вместо этого только проскальзывают по открытым участкам кожи, изучая и безошибочно находя, что если погладить внизу живота, то есть вероятность получить стон, а если прикусить подставленную шею, то даже вскрик.

Будь он музыкальным инструментом, и тогда можно было бы выбрать двух мастеров — талантливого новичка и опытного профессионала, что знают что делать. И если их выступление будет совместным, тогда, стоит признать, не найдётся на свете способного это выдержать.

К счастью, Сикста здесь нет и длины цепи недостаточно, даже для того, чтобы выбраться из комнаты.

Эл ожидает почувствовать как в его кожу впиваются клыки, но ничего подобного не происходит — человеческие зубы не такие острые, как оборотничьи или вампирские дразняще соскальзывают к плечу, останавливаясь лишь в подмышечной впадине. Паршивый ублюдок даже находит в себе силы сдерживать звериную натуру и порывистость, и сейчас это раздражает куда жёстче, чем осознание того, что чужое колено оказалось у него между ног, надавливая на постепенно наливающийся член.

Дразнящие зубы сжимаются на вене как если бы перевёртыш жаждал хотя бы каплю вампирской крови, и тот совершенно не обращает внимания на пробивающиеся через толстую ткань на спине когти, царапающие даже сквозь напыление так, что тому тоже приходится регенерировать.

— Ты слишком наглый и самоуверенный, — фыркает Элайджа, чуть качая головой, но в ответ получает мягкий смешок, выдохнутый вместе с горячим дыханием прямо в ухо:

— Ты и сам такой.

Стремительный рывок, который сломал бы шею любому смертному остаётся без внимания — Гэвин попросту уворачивается, видя этот жест от самого начала движения, до самого конца, и, перехватывая ладони, вдавливает их в стену, добавляя:

— А я всего лишь такой же, как ты. Ты похож на меня словно брат, которого у меня никогда не было, — от этих слов остаётся только замереть, прежде, чем оскалиться, и признаться, в желании отомстить за то, как сейчас власть над собственным рассудком утекает из впаянных в стену до хруста рук:

— Был. Я всегда был твоим братом, просто ты об этом не знал, — ярко-зелёные, светящиеся глаза вглядываются в его собственные недоверчиво, изучающе. Тот не принимает на веру и не отказывается, лишь смотрит несколько безумных мгновений.

Оборотень выглядит практически сбитым с толку, прежде, чем зубы всё-таки заостряются протаранивая тонкую, белую ткань сорочки. Яркий, сводящий с ума укус опаляет мягкую и податливую плоть в подмышке, наполняя чужой рот его кровью.

Нельзя точно сказать, что сейчас чувствует оборотень, и всё-таки Эл позволяет себе предположить — примерно то же, что и он сам. Ощущение, будто на расстоянии вытянутой руки оказался дом, ветер опаляет ледяным дыханием лицо, а там, вдалеке, замер лес, где прекрасная вампирша обратит Элиаса, продлевая жизнь на века.

Все они связаны, чувствуя себя частью чего-то большего.

Получившим подарок, о котором он даже не думал просить, но в котором так неистово нуждался.

Горячие ладони скользят по телу, дразнят, распаляют, заставляя забыть о привычке пятисотлетнего вампира всегда контролировать ситуацию от первого момента, до самого финала.

Потому что сейчас — нет. Не тогда, когда крепкие жёсткие пальцы сдавливают его задницу, проминая мышцы, разогревая и без того бурлящую в полупереработанной жидкости в венах похоть. Её наличие должно быть очевидно для вкусившего кровь, но охотник будто и не догадывается о ней, особенно, когда замечает:

— Ты пахнешь чем-то ещё, не собой. Твоя кровь по вкусу не только как безоблачное небо, но и как лес, что его окружает. Я знаю этот запах. Аромат места, где когда-то меня обратили, — довольное замечание ударяет в рассудок осознанием — для оборотня и переваренная кровь Сикста имеет вкус, и то, как воображение рисует её сочетание словно кулак, бьющий под рёбра, заставляющий сгибаться, но не от боли, а от самого настоящего безумия.

Память подсовывала ему столько раз родные места, когда он пробовал своего загадочного человека, однако даже подумать о том, что ровно в том же месте может быть превращён кто-то другой, и Сикст станет значить настолько много для двоих.

И тогда придётся делиться.

Ускориться, чтобы оказаться рядом с человеком, кажется сейчас жизненно необходимо, и на долю мгновения сил даже хватает оттолкнуть от себя Гэвина, меняя их местами за секунду, но тот не даёт ему утечь. Сильная рука перехватывает за длинные, растрепавшиеся волосы, впечатывая в стену лицом на мгновенье и охотник, покрывая всем своим телом вампира, шепчет на ухо властно:

— Нет.

Воля давит, но рассудком они примерно равны — разница в возрасте слишком ничтожна, чтобы оборотень мог быть уверенным в полном отсутствии сопротивления. Привычно голос набирает чарующие интонации в пустой попытке к самообороне:

— Ты не станешь мне указывать, — цедит сквозь зубы Элайджа, чувствуя, как к заднице прижимается крепкий стояк через слои ткани, а власти магии голоса недостаточно, чтобы сломить охотника.

Он пытается с собой бороться, выхватить рассудок из агонии, даже не замечая того как толкается назад, притираясь ближе, и сходя с ума от восторга, что на привычную силу нашлась большая, а его хитрость не в состоянии обойти дикое, нечеловеческое чутьё.

Разница с Сикстом очевидна — тот пытается переиграть вампира на привычном шахматном поле, тогда как Гэвин готов проломить доской ему череп.

«Да кто ж тебе позволит то, глупый серенький волчок?» — усмешка падает на рот, напоминая — любого можно убить в самый острый момент. Все существа беззащитны во время секса, и если этот болван так хочет, то Элайджа с радостью впитает его силу, выпив кровь до самой последней капли, и обратит человека неистовой смесью, делая того сильнее всех своих погодок, равным самому Элайдже Камски.

— Уверен? — насмешливое фырканье только раззадоривает, расставляя приоритеты, и, наконец-то зажившая рука высекает искры из стены, по которой со зловещим скрежетом соскальзывают когти, когда два совсем слабо увлажнённых слюной пальца забираются через слои ткани ближе к коже и толкаются довольно грубо и беспощадно.

Тело подстраивается — сопротивление остаётся лишь словесное, тогда как все мышцы расслабляются — силы нужно хорошенько скопить для последнего удара, а нет ничего лучше, чем несколько минут отдыха после схватки, чтобы собраться.

«Похотливый идиот», — Эл клеймит слишком сильного для себя охотника, зная — чем он будет злее, тем станет легче забыть о запахе, витающем в воздухе. Нельзя думать о том, как пахнет кровь оборотня смешанная с человеческой. Сомнения ни к чему — только злость, ненависть, презрение за то, что Гэвин не оказался достаточно умным, чтобы убить вампира, ведь Элайджа всё равно хитрее.

— Порвёшь, придурок, — его шипение содержит слишком мало протеста, а охотник точно знает — нанести вред вот так — задача вообще нереальная, и потому хмыканье, доносящееся до слуха только поддразнивает обоих.

Смазки отчаянно недостает, но опыт компенсирует — возможно, Элайджа и редко бывал снизу до тех пор, пока не создал Хлою, зато после, отдать себя в руки умелой помощницы и просто насладиться происходящим было более чем заманчиво. И разумно, конечно же, ведь она справлялась с этим куда лучше людей-любовников, а вампиров Эл на дух не переносит.

И тут подобный подарок — уверенность в силе идёт рука об руку с умением доставить удовольствие. Ладони исследуют тело, сжимают, царапают, изучая неторопливо для их скоростей. Впрочем, сторонний наблюдатель, пожалуй, решит что охотник, напротив, заполошен и тороплив, но тот только прикусывает плечо, и двигается ртом вверх по шее.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь принять вид жертвы? — насмешливый вопрос сопровождается тремя пальцами внутри, заставляя расслабленное тело толкнуться на них, насадиться. — Или тебе просто больше нравится вот так, поджидая момента, когда ты свернёшь мне шею?

«Догадался, да, ублюдок?» — вопрос щекочет внутреннюю сторону губ, дразнит кончик языка, но Эл всё-таки признает — едва ли было бы интересно с тем, кто настолько туп, чтобы и не предположить подобный исход.

— Думаю, что ты слишком болтлив, для того, кто хочет трахаться, — ближе друг к другу, теснее, так, чтобы ощутить жар чужого тела растянутым и податливым отверстием и принюхаться, осознавая, что кое-чего недостаёт.

Нечто важное, особенное, такое, чтобы свет здравого смысла потух, а мир сузился до горячей головки чужого члена, вжимающегося в размятый проход. Знакомое, близкое и, вместе с тем, невыносимо далёкое укрывается, тает на грани рассудка, не позволяя потерять себя окончательно между крепких рук, одна из которых сжимает его горло, а другая не даёт спустить, когда резкий, невыносимо грубый и потрясающий сладкий толчок отправляет чужую плоть глубже в нутро.

Вампирская кровь помогает приспособиться довольно быстро, а скорость, на которой Элайджа двигается в ответ должна бы сводить оборотня с ума, но, уперевшись ладонями в стену и полуобернувшись он ловит только то, с каким насмешливым видом на него смотрит охотник, словно и не замечая, что тот ускорился просто нечеловечески.

Каждый предыдущий из его любовников, кроме андроида, пожалуй спустил бы в него от несдержанности, а этот лишь дразнит головку большим пальцем, льнёт губами к стремительно срастающемуся укусу на шее, и рычит так по-звериному, что Элайджа сжимает зубы, чтобы не сказать нечто настолько острое и колкое, что убьёт все происходящее между ними.

— Не дашь мне трахнуть тебя так, как я хочу? — охотник, чёрт бы его побрал, дразнится, толкается медленно, но так жёстко, что у Эла окончательно отпадает всякое желание не только сворачивать ему шею, но и выдавать нечто иное, за исключением стонов. 

Стена — единственное, что не даёт ему упасть, помимо цепких рук, а ощущение слабо прорезающихся когтей на чужих руках служит напоминанием — тут не только вампир безрассудно падает в глубокую пропасть.

— Я сам потом тебя так выебу, что ходить не сможешь, — обещание заставляет оборотня настолько сыто заурчать, что Элайджа сжимается на нём, чувствуя как резкие и беспощадные толчки ускоряются, а ухо обжигает довольное:

— Жду не дождусь. 

Всё, что происходит сейчас — дичайшее безумие, беспросветное и окончательное, но оно не иссякает, даже когда внутри становится совсем горячо от семени, а властная рука пережимает собственный член у основания, не давая спустить и вырывая из горла оскалившегося клыками вампира жалобное хныканье.

— Да блять, — шипит Элайджа и пытается оттолкнуть чужие руки, когда их поднимают над головой, вдавливая в стену одной-единственной, полностью заставляя лишиться возможности хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее.

Он даже заново пробует гипноз, но чёртов оборотень слишком устойчив к любым вмешательствам в рассудок, а то и вовсе иммунен, так что соблазнительный приказ: «Пусти, ублюдок, иначе я из тебя коврик сделаю» остаётся всего лишь обычными словами, не способными заставить охотника изменить своё решение не дать ему кончить.

— Так и знал, что ты в тайне мечтаешь поваляться на звериной шкуре, — голос Гэвина искажается, и в первый миг Элайджа даже не понимает почему, и что происходит, а в следующий уже представляет себе это слишком хорошо.

Нужно всего лишь полуобернуться, чтобы заметить, как человеческие черты смазались, а сквозь них проступило нечто звериное, и даже короткая щетина на щеках смотрится словно шерсть, а внутри в основании члена, к чёртовой матери растягивая его задницу принялся набухать узел, сцепляя их, связывая так, что даже при большом желании разъединиться будет весьма болезненно.

Рук, впрочем, Гэвин не отпускает, и продолжает посылать бёдра внутри, доводя до самого настоящего отчаяния, ведь свободной он так и держит чужой член, не позволяя спустить.

Звук человеческих шагов — сдвоенный — не сразу доходит до погрязшего в похоти сознания, зато родной запах Сикста только подстёгивает сжаться на чёртовом узле, покачивать бёдрами и шипеть, поворачивая голову туда, откуда слышны шаги, принюхиваясь.

Лес, хвоя, ром, слабый аромат дыма и пепла, взвивающегося в небо мелким крошевом — этого достаточно, чтобы мир схлопнулся, будто крепкие железные силки, перерубающие конечность угодившего в капкан лиса. Растянутый, податливый, Эл собирается весь, видя как неторопливо Сикст шагает прочь, и пытается сняться с крепкого узла, вырваться из цепких рук, но всё тщетно.

Коул и его близнец не разговаривают, и хоть Коннор и выглядит несколько расстроенным, они всё-таки идут по коридору вместе. Наверное, любой другой мог бы их спутать сейчас, но запах выдаёт его особенного гостя с головой — брат пахнет и вполовину не так, как Сикст.

Не пахнет своим, родным и домашним. 

Не заставляет паниковать. 

Не выкручивает тело жаждой обладания.

А вот аромат Сикста — да.

«Не смей уходить», — так и хочется велеть Элайдже, и гипноз бы сработал, он знает, но если мальчик желает покинуть его, то он уйдёт так или иначе, даже став вампиром, он бросит того единственного, кто в состоянии научить его всему.

Можно было бы поймать за руку, остановить силой, грубой, физической, но стоит только дёрнуться, как крепкий узел возвращает обратно, заставляя вскрикивать от того как остро пробегает по телу удовольствие, перемешанное с болью настолько крепко, что остаётся лишь скрести когтями по стене, не в силах вырвать их из цепкой хватки оборотня, и мотать головой, запрокидывая её Гэвину на плечо. 

Есть вариант воздействовать иначе — шантажом, например, однако голос подводит, стоит открыть рот, чтобы пообещать сдать мальчишку властям.

Скулёж выходит совершенно жалобным и отчаянным — Элайдже так не нравится, он готов убивать от того, что какой-то пёс посмел его лишить свободной воли, но и лгать себе о том, словно ему это не нравится, вампир не собирается. И всё-таки удержаться, видя, как Коннор покидает коридор невозможно, ведь Эл уверен — Сикст уйдёт за братом.

И это, наверное, будет правильно, потому что нельзя заставить человека желать изменить свою природу ради сомнительной выгоды быть вампиром. Быть с самим Камски до конца их общих дней.

И, пожалуй, сейчас тот редкий раз, когда Элайджа принимает решение, чтобы всё было как правильно, а не так, как того хочет он.


	15. Chapter 15

Шаги Сикста, похоже, даже отличаются от таких же его близнеца, но тот не торопится уходить, останавливаясь рядом с постанывающим и сжимающимся на распирающем узле Элайджей, и прислоняется виском к холодной стене, насмешливо глядя в глаза и скрещивая руки на груди.

Сохранять собственный наглый вид оказывается труднее, чем казалось, но Эл мастер в притворстве. Никто никогда не узнает, что в голове крутится сотня мыслей, и все они исключительно о том, как заставить человека выбрать его, а не брата. Доводы веером рассыпаются, но осознание того, что выбор уже сделан не даёт ухватиться за самый тяжеловесный из них, чтобы бросить его в человека.

Если Сикст такой, как он и предполагает — никакие слова не изменят решения, а если нет, то он совсем ненужен Элайдже. Ну и стоит ли разочаровываться?

— Пожалуй, сейчас ты выглядишь сильно иначе, чем во все те дни, когда старался напугать меня, — самодовольное замечание отзывается приятным, тёплым чувством внутри — уходить его особенный гость не торопится. 

Изучающе глядит, делая полшага вперёд, и обдаёт их обоих своим потрясающим запахом. Долгое рычание зарождающееся в глубине чужой гортани мурашками прокатывается по телу, заострённые клыки режут губы, но то, что Сикст заглядывает в зелёные светящиеся глаза оборотня настораживает. 

— А вы похожи, — в конце концов констатирует человек, протягивая руку, словно зная о том, что дразнит их обоих.

«Трудно не заметить», — ухмылка оседает на губах, но жёсткий толчок снизу вынуждает поморщиться от того как крепкий узел вжимается в простату, заставляя толкаться в пережимающую основания члена ладонь.

— Как братья, — скалится Гэвин, позволяя очевидной разнице в них проступить ещё более явно — узел внутри увеличивается, и Элайджа прогибается податливо.

Зря, наверное, сейчас стоило бы рывком подтянуть к себе Сикста, выпить его досуха и убить самодовольную сволочь, неторопливо меняющую форму, оставаясь при этом связанным с ним, а не смотреть в карие глаза, стараясь облегчить натяжение в проходе.

«Всё хорошо», — одними губами шепчет Сикст, касаясь пальцами щеки, дразня изрезанные губы, собирая пока ещё не свернувшуюся кровь и блядски слизывая её. Горячий язык проходит по фалангам неторопливо, пальцы оказываются во рту, и общее желание трахнуть его можно даже потрогать в воздухе.

Остановившийся в полуформе мужчина перетекает в волка, а человек выпускает свои пальцы, снова собирает кровь, и опять, до тех пор, пока на подбородке Эла не остаётся ни капли. Постепенно и уверенно оборотень меняется, перехватывая взгляд Сикста, однако разница в размерах не только узла, но и члена настолько сумасшедшая, что сводит с ума.

Аромат леса и желания накрывает с удвоенной силой, говоря весьма однозначно — человек считает это зрелище возбуждающим, а мягко толкающийся снова и снова Гэвин, похоже, не собирается останавливаться.

— Нет, блять, нет! — слёзы наворачиваются на веки, и руки выскальзывают из волчьего захвата, но Эл и не пытается оттолкнуть волка или прижать к себе Сикста, хотя тот достаточно близко для того, чтобы всё кончилось фатально.

Всё, на что хватает самообладания, это раздвинуть собственные ягодицы пошире, чтобы чёртов узел, под мелкими толчками перестал болезненно-остро растягивать его в стороны, возвращая в голову мысль, что он вот-вот порвётся, несмотря на свойства собственной крови и выдержку.

— Ты же грозный вампир, — напоминает человеческая сволочь, бесстрашно шагая ближе и поднимая голову, открывает потрясающий вид на бешено пульсирующую под кожей артерию, — будешь плакать?

— Если очень попросишь, — переводя дыхание соглашается Элайджа, делая всего один короткий рывок, чтобы дотянуться до жилы и врезаться в неё своими клыками.

Запах спермы разрезает воздух, заставляя принюхиваться отчаянно не только его, но и оборотня, скользящего одной ладонью по телу Эла, а другой придерживая чуть содрогающегося Сикста, чтобы паршивец не упал.

— Спустить от укуса — это, конечно, потрясающе, — усмешка Гэвина поддразнивает и Элайджу, и если бы внутри сейчас не было так много, а собственная невозможность достичь оргазма настолько мучительно-острой, то, пожалуй, он тоже посмеялся бы над этим.

Зависть обжигает одновременно вместе со странным удовлетворением — всего-то и нужно, запустить ладонь в чужие штаны, поймать горячую, не успевшую опасть плоть и заставить жалко хныкать уже человека.

Словно девственник, тот скулит на одной ноте и Эл вторит этим звукам каждый раз, когда охотник толкается сзади жёстче необходимого. Вжимаясь щекой к холодной, шершавой, испещрённой следами собственных когтей стене, Элайджа издаёт протяжный, даже умоляющий звук, особенно, когда сдерживавшая его хватка волчьей лапы меняется на мягкую и тёплую человеческую ладонь.

Сикст нисколько не жалостливей оборотня, ведь тянется за поцелуем, не скрывая наслаждения от вкуса крови Элайджи, от того, как ему нравится запах собственной, и не задерживается с Элом слишком долго, пробуя не только его. Видеть подобное между Гэвином и Сикстом странно — что-то внутри хочет разнять их, сказать «нет, моё, никогда!», а что-то с интересом готово рассматривать то, как человеческий мальчишка станет ощущать всё то же самое, что и Эл сейчас, и впитывать аромат его слёз, пока вампир будет наслаждаться зрелищем.

От этой мысли возбуждение накатывает новой волной, и мягкие человеческие губы соскальзывают по шее вниз, а острые волчьи зубы распарывают мгновенно срастающуюся кожу на плечах и шее. Балансирование между болью, удовольствием и воздержанием заставляет шипеть, прогибаться, чтобы чёртов узел не так безжалостно давил, и пытаться не чувствовать то, как влажный и горячий рот обнимает его головку, доводя ситуацию до невообразимой степени безумия.

Всё тело вопит о Сиксте, о запахе возбуждения, и возможности вцепиться в чужую шею зубами, что единственное, способное сдержать, заставляя катать дразнящий вкус человеческой крови на языке — мощная хватка волчьей лапы.

От вида как его оставшийся пленник мягко сжимает губами плоть, принимая её до того самого момента, пока не оказывается в самых волчьих когтей, внизу живота болезненно тянет. Мальчишка ластится под жесткие подушечки, едва те соскальзывают на его затылок, льнёт к волку заинтересованно Эл сжимается ещё сильнее. 

Наверное, вид подобного поцелуя должен был бы отвратить вампира, заставить член упасть, но напротив вызывает ровным счётом противоположное — оборотень аккуратно вылизывает чужой рот, а сам Сикст постанывает, находя это, судя по запаху, настолько же возбуждающим, как и сокращающийся слишком быстро для человека на узле Элайджа.

Резкий толчок снизу вырывает новый выкрик из гортани, и всё, что чувствует Элайджа — как по одной его влажной от слёз щеке скользит жесткий, колючий язык оборотня, а по другой мягкий и податливый Сикста.

Это напоминает как в детстве, шутки ради, он совал одну руку в ледяную воду, а вторую — в обжигающую, а рассудок путался, терялся, не мог сообразить холодно это или горячо, и несколько секунд оба таза ощущались словно там или экстремально высокая, или же до крайности низкая температура.

Нежность, боль и невозможность кончить действуют так же, и оба воспринимаются желанием доставить удовольствие, так что он даже особо не протестует, не отталкивает, продолжая растягивать себя под чёртового волка, чьё рычание прокатывается по коже тем самым кипятком.

Толчки ускоряются так, словно паршивец пытается втрахать чёртов узел глубже, оставить его внутри быстро сжимающегося вампира. Это, наверняка, ощущается вибрацией, но то, с какой уверенностью Гэвин подаётся бёдрами, выкручивает рассудок, заставляя понять — тот едва ли себя контролирует.

«Он опасен для человека», — последний проблеск разума смывает где-то под ощущением жёсткой шерсти трущейся о задницу, острых когтей, оставляющих свои отпечатки поверх тех, которые остались от Эла меньше четверти часа назад. Грубость — то, что сейчас так нужно им обоим, чтобы поставить точку. Не имеет значения, попытается ли кто-то сдержать Элайджу за мгновение до того, как он кончит, ведь внутри долбанный член и узел давят так, что он не в состоянии перестать сжиматься, цедя сквозь зубы стоны и проклятия.

— Чёрт, я даже не думал, что ты можешь так, — восхищённый голос Сикста доносится словно его уши заложены ватой, и, наконец-то по члену скользит нечто горячее, мягкое, заставляющее совсем потеряться в ощущениях.

Мир взрывается красками так, словно яркость выкрутили до предела, болезненный восторг гасит любые попытки взять себя в руки, а ситуацию под контроль. Память о том, что нужно обо всём позаботится самому, тревожит подсознание, но вырваться на первый план ей так и не удаётся — не тогда, когда теснота и влажность обволакивают его плоть во всех сторон.

Ощущения превалируют над прочими несколько долгих секунд, заставляя сжиматься задницей на узле так, словно через всё тело пропускают невероятной силы ток, вбиваясь одновременно с этим в горячий принимающий его рот. Чужой член двигается уверенным толчками, добавляя ощущений от того как жёсткая шерсть дразнит задницу и кончики пальцев, и как мягкие волосы и горячий лоб прижимаются к низу живота, а ласковый язык давит на уретру.

— Нет... — наконец-то соображает Элайджа, распахнув глаза, и вспоминая то, чего никогда в жизни не забывал, потому что нет ничего важнее для существ его вида, чем предохраняться при сексе с людьми.

Для человека концентрация вампирского яда, содержащаяся в семени — запредельна. Да, он может целоваться безопасно для Сикста, давать ему немного своей крови, но не большее. Он сам стал вампиром после того, как его прекрасная родительница решила, что он подходящий объект для секса с ней, и один чёртов презерватив сейчас был бы очень кстати.

Ещё толчок, вжимающий узел в простату и беспощадно на неё надавливающий, и Элайджа уже тянется, оттолкнуть мальчишку, когда чувствует, что собственный член проталкивается глубже под напором блядского, потерявшегося в ощущениях оборотня, и всё его семя оказывается в чужом желудке.

— Нет! Блять, отпусти, — рычание не приводит волка в себя, тот лишь продолжает дёргаться, выбивая из вампира отчаянные крики, а поднявшийся Сикст решительно не понимает, отчего Эл тянется к его рту, словно надеясь, что тот успеет избавиться от спермы прежде, чем в кровь всосётся яд.

И если бы Элайджа не знал, про то, что он имеет проникающий характер, то был бы смысл пытаться спасти своего человека таким, каким его знают окружающие — способного выходить на солнце, не бояться серебра. Имеющего право красиво состариться и дать первой седине тронуть виски...

«Нет ничего хуже упущенной возможности, к которой ты почти прикоснулся», — напоминание вырывает угрожающие шипение из гортани, но человек даже не думает пугаться этого, прижимаясь ближе, щедро делясь своим теплом с вампиром, и обвивая его за шею мурлычет нечто успокаивающее.

Смешанный запах явно привлекает внимание Гэвина, рокот звериного интереса прокатывается по стенам, на которых, похоже, их общий аромат секса осел густым, толстым слоем. Сикст снова тянется к зверю за поцелуем, а попытки Эла отстранить только впечатывают человека обратно в стену, оставляя открытым и беззащитным перед огромным склонившимся волком.

— Перестань, блять, нет! — память подбрасывает редкие рассказы о том, насколько мучительно умирали от вампирского яда оборотни, заставляя вцепиться в нос когтистой рукой, и даже не заметить, что из-за этого, всего мгновенье назад лежавшие у него на плечах лапы улетают вперёд, разрезая плоть Сикста по покатым суставам, наполняя воздух сладким запахом человеческой крови.

Щелчок клыков Элайджа даже не в состоянии сдержать, как и сопереживания чужому страданию. Волк жмёт всех троих теснее друг к другу, и сила воли напоминает — кровь Сикста уже отравлена, её пить нельзя, пускай даже её аромат так соблазнительно стоит в воздухе. Вот только заживление не может запуститься из-за яда, и давать ему собственную сейчас пустая затея.

Однако, Эл даже не ожидает того, как по глубоким ранам пройдётся горячий волчий язык, а от слюны края сойдутся не хуже, чем от «мёртвой воды». Короткий заинтересованный рык Эл перехватывает вместе с обострившимся желанием, но на сей раз сдержать волка не успевает, и острые зубы оставляют свою метку там же, рядом с только что нанесёнными и сросшимися травмами.

— Больно, — едва слышно хнычет Сикст, давая понять — для него всё это произошло всего за секунду, что требовалась, чтобы до рассудка докатились все ощущения одновременно, перегружая того, словно вирус систему, и заставляя потерять сознание и повиснуть прямо на руках у Элайджи.

Отравленный оборотнем и вампиром человек пугает Эла так сильно, как не мог ни один охотник, что он даже не замечает того, как волчья оболочка меняется обратно, и Гэвин выходит из него, помогая держать человека так, словно вампиру нужна в этом помощь.

— Он умрёт теперь, ублюдочный ты оборотень, — внутри образуется пустота — все надежды и желания, направленные на человека точно рассыплются прахом. — Вирус вампиризма конфликтен с тем, что у тебя на зубах. Ты же должен знать.

— Я думал, ты гений, — мягко насмешничает мужчина за спиной и коротко касается губами его плеча там, где только что прокусил чужое, человеческое, заставляя Эла обернуться и с отвращением заглянуть ему в глаза. 

Судя по взгляду Гэвин даже не думает почувствовать себя виноватым, и лишь добавляет:

— Наш умник, похоже не в курсе, но самые древние вампиры произошли когда-то от оборотней. Без нас, у вас не было бы возможности перерабатывать и подстраиваться под любую кровь, что попадает в ваш организм. Так что он точно не умрёт.

Пальцы, скользнувшие по чужой щеке хочется переломать, но нежность, с которой Гэвин продолжает, останавливает Элайджу — он знает, у них ещё будет возможность выяснить свою правоту на клыках и когтях, но сейчас это ничего не исправит:

— Он родится в нечто прекрасное, неуязвимое, и бессмертное, — оборотень принюхивается к телу, заставляя Эла тоже замереть, пытаясь разобрать, как сейчас пахнет человеческий мальчишка, но от досады и страха сосредоточиться никак не удаётся, а Гэвин добавляет: — Как и заслуживает того.

В эти слова очень хочется верить, но пока нужно только ждать. И невыносимое ожидание с ним делит тот, кого меньше всего Эл мог представить у постели перерождающегося в вампира.

Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему.

Если Сикст и правда выживет.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда они втроём лежат на его кровати Элайджу наконец посещает мысль о том, что он понятия не имеет о случившемся с той девочкой-оборотнем и Хлоей, но даже сделать шаг в сторону и посмотреть на результаты их борьбы сейчас невыносимо — Сикст требует к себе внимания, он жаждет его, ластясь к рукам словно беспомощный котёнок, большую часть времени пребывая без сознания.

Этот зов сильнее любых доводов рассудка и здравого смысла, нет сил противиться ему, заставить себя сказать строгое «нет» и отойти. Эл слышал — были вампиры способные бросить своё чадо во время перерождения, уйти, отстраниться, чтобы порвать формирующуюся связь между родителем и его дитя. Прежде он полагал себя способным на такое, но сейчас уже точно нет.

Ощериться острыми клыками на оборотня ему не позволяет двойственный запах, пропитавший Сикста — от человека несёт не только смертью, но и жизнью, теплящейся словно под слоем льда, таинственной и манящей. Сводящей с ума всех живых мертвецов, которые окажутся в округе.

«Тебе придётся быть очень сильным, чтобы никто не обидел. И чтобы ты держал себя в руках — тоже», — усмешка перемежается с нежностью, и возвращает снова мыслями к Хлое — первому созданию, пускай ей никогда не будет суждено стать вампиром.

— Как думаешь, что там с твоей подопечной? — невзначай бросает Эл, не переставая поглаживать мягкую, приятную на ощупь кожу наспех раздетого ими Сикста. 

Тот рвался из одежды, словно из кокона, старался стянуть с себя ткань и плакал, не просыпаясь, от собственного бессилия, вынуждая Элайджу действовать побыстрее, только чтобы успокоить, унять эту тревогу, гонгом бьющую ему в голову.

Они с Гэвином не стыдятся друг друга, прижимаются довольно тесно к человеку, постепенно меняющему форму и бормочущему проклятия на смеси латыни, итальянского и английского.

«Вот почему ты зовёшь его Сикст», — хмыкнул оборотень, стоило ему только услышать это, и Эл не стал противиться — раз Коул умер, то нет смысла называть его человека иначе, тем более, что тому идёт это прекрасное прозвище.

«Это потому, что он ходячий секс», — вернул ему колкость Элайджа, предпочитая оставить при себе историю о том, почему мальчишка зовёт себя сам именем Папы Римского, не случившегося. Любопытно, окажись этот мелкий засранец и впрямь на священном престоле, насколько сильно бы взвыли все его подчинённые?

А, впрочем, епархия наверняка привыкла и не к таким выходкам своего Помазанника.

— А ты не слышишь? — изумление в голосе Гэвина заставляет посмотреть на него словно на идиота, тем самым передавая отношение к тому и как к человеку, и как к сверхъестественному существу, и как к найденному брату одновременно.

Уж тот-то должен знать, что слух оборотней скорей всего куда более чуткий, не в пример вампирскому, а нюх острее, в то время как вкусовые рецепторы уступают и не передают сложность букета. В теории, разумеется, ведь сейчас такие, как лежащий с ним и Сикстом в кровати охотник самый редкий зверь из всех, что встречаются на земле.

Вымерший вид, нежизнеспособная ветка, приговорённая к медленному угасанию и истреблению более сильными особями.

«И Сикст унаследует это? Серьёзно?» — презрение накатывает всего на мгновение, потому что в следующее ноющее, но восстановившееся тело служит напоминанием о том, что вообще-то не вампир оказался в их паре сильнее. И IQ таким способом не передаётся.

— Я бы не спрашивал, — фыркает, наконец, Элайджа, вглядываясь в испещрённое шрамами лицо напротив — пересекающий нос от уголка глаза до середины соседней щеки рассосался не полностью, порванная губа так и вовсе почти не зажила как надо, а мелкие порезы разнообразных форм на лбу и другой щеке заставляют почувствовать томление внизу живота.

Целая история написана на коже оборотня, и теперь Эл — её часть. И ему до сладкой смерти хочется знать все прочие, впаянные сросшимися кусками кожи, выправленными костями, порезами, ожогами, и остальным оружием.

Можно даже отвести несколько вечеров на это, если им больше некуда торопиться. Впрочем, едва ли карманный охотник позволит другим искателям приключений нанести вред тому, кого он обратил.

— Они заняты кое-чем поинтереснее, чем мы, — отзывается Гэвин, поигрывая бровями и давая понять что имеет в виду, хотя у вопросов это не отбавляет.

Впрочем, Эл с лёгкостью задвигает их все, позволяя себе утонуть в совсем других представлениях, чем секс между оборотнем и андроидом. Уверенность в Хлое заставляет задавать лишь один вопрос — почему, если она действительно одержала верх над той девушкой, она так и не появилась здесь, не стала проверять, как закончилась схватка создателя со вторгшимися на их территорию непрошенными гостями? Неужели настолько доверяет?

— От них несёт так, что можно даже нос затыкать, — добавляет Гэвин, одним этим объясняя ответы на все вопросы — не было никакого смысла спасать того, кто занят тем же, чем и они сами.

И всё-таки мысль о том, насколько будет сладко спиться в шею охотника и как следует насытиться его кровью сводит с ума не хуже, чем та, что подбрасывает образ не заросших шрамов от укусов по всему телу — в подмышечной впадине, на боку, под коленом, в паху, где кожа совсем истончается позволяя увидеть биение сердца без вскрытия грудной клетки.

А если исследовать каждый шрам, и проверить насколько грубо надо сжать чужую задницу в момент секса, чтобы отпечатки от ногтей остались на сросшейся коже, то можно получить совершенно новое поле для собственных исследований.

Клыки со щелчком показываются, и до крайности странно видеть то, как охотник протягивает свою руку, дотрагиваясь жёсткими подушечками до острых краёв, и вытягивает ладонь дальше, туда, где от высокого давления проглянули вены.

— Я могу высосать тебя даже через эту крошечную жилку, — неторопливо проговаривает Элайджа, не сводя взгляда с загоревшихся ярким светом зелёных глаз, — дурачок.

Рука не вздрагивает ни на дюйм, пока оборотень позволяет впиться в неё клыками и почувствовать текущую внутри кровь совсем иначе, чем когда Эл пробовал её впервые. Это не остаток с кончиков пальцев — от собственного удара порез успел зарубцеваться, но не зажить, и, признаться, за этот вкус, вампир готов наступить на глубокую любовь к шрамам и смазать две крохотные дырочки на коже своей кровью, ведь это не в состоянии сравниться с тем, что он чувствовал прежде.

Сила бьёт его прямо в голову, сердце стучит быстрее, даже нюх, похоже, становится острее от того, какими свойствами делиться с ним оказавшийся в постели Гэвин Рид. То, насколько вкушённый противник сильнее тоже не даёт ему покоя, и Элайджа прокалывает свою губу, чтобы раны от его укуса затянулись мгновенно, пока он в удивлении ощущает мир вокруг на десятую долю как тот, с кем он делит постель.

Что он там решил? Нежизнеспособные? Да захоти один оборотень, и город был бы обречён — у них нет сверхскорости, но обострившаяся интуиция подсказывает, что лежащий на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки мужчина не собирается наносить вред Элу, а к Сиксту относится с какой-то странной трепетностью, словно к ожившему старому воспоминанию.

И как их вид вообще мог оказаться на грани вымирания?

Застонавший мальчишка привлекает их общее внимание, заставляя двух престарелых идиотов ворковать словно молодые родители над младенцем. Хотя, если смотреть на ситуацию отстранённо, то так оно и есть — новорождённый в первые часы своего бытия слишком слаб и уязвим, и потому требует их полностью.

Поцелуи покрывают усыпанные родинками плечи, и Элайджа касается ими выпирающих ключиц, зная — с другой стороны Гэвин оставляет такие же прикосновения на лопатках и позвоночнике. Самый быстрый способ показать, что они тут — сжать Сикста между телами покрепче.

Надежда на то, что их человек не окажется под ударом из-за причин практически истребивших оборотней заставляет посмотреть прямо в нечеловечески яркие зелёные глаза требовательно.

— Всё будет в порядке, — это не вопрос, утверждение, брошенное оборотню в лицо, чтобы тот признал проблему, но Гэвин только качает головой и хмыкает слабо, отзываясь невпопад:

— Вампиры, — короткий выпад словно Элайджа всё-таки задал свой вопрос вслух, заставляет нахмуриться.

Это не телепатия, всего лишь ощущение собственного изумления распространяется вокруг, а охотник делает самые логичные выводы о причинах, его вызвавших. Тревога, которую должно успокоить то, что став частью двух миров одновременно Сикст получит защиту и поддержку от каждого из них.

Вот только рассудок соотносит их физические данные быстрее, чем Элайджа успевает поверить любым объяснениям:

— Ты сильнее меня. Чёрт, ты, наверное, сильнее древнейших! — информация в голове отказывается укладываться в нормальный вид, но его собеседник только усмехается, и не даёт теориям погрести под собой, рассказывая, как водится, свою версию, и позволяя Элу самому решать насколько та далека от истины.

И пусть ещё ни разу не случалось так, чтобы охотник солгал ему, совсем не значит, что любая чушь будет принята на веру, как нечто неоспоримое.

— Ты думаешь, ты один такой — попробовавший крови оборотня? — Гэвин чуть качает головой и прикрывает на мгновение снова полыхнувшие яркой зеленью глаза.

Метаморфоза смазывает очертания, но волчий вид не появляется — теперь в движениях Гэвина нечто неуловимо кошачье, до тех пор, пока тот не берёт себя в руки, продолжая действовать как обычный человек. Только тягучесть, плавность остаётся, словно этот ублюдок не превращался в чёртову псину, когда трахал его, предпочитая быть котом.

Или тот выбрал такую форму специально для узла? Задница чуть ноет на подобное предположение, напоминая о том безумном удовольствии, в котором пребывала бренная плоть, пока они — все трое — делили его.

— Мы делаем вас сильнее, — слова объясняют многое, но недостаточно. И всё-таки если Сикст унаследует это качество, если его собственная кровь будет питать внутренние органы, не иссушая их без подпитки «снаружи». — И есть можно почти до бесконечности — настоящий клад, ради которого вампиры не гнушались объединяться в стаи и загонять одиночек.

Перед глазами с лёгкостью встаёт картина, показывающая, как дюжина сверхбыстрых существ старательно гонят единственного молодого оборотня в ловушку. Их план точен, расчёт идеален, и тому уже не спрятаться, не скрыться и не спастись. Гэвин чуть кивает, словно зная что вообразил себе Эл, и продолжает:

— Сбиваться в стаи — значит подвергнуть опасности людей. Оборотни в стае всегда приходят к жажде расширения её и границ территорий, хотя и сами становятся спокойнее. 

— А ты, значит, беспокойный? — насмешливо перебивает Элайджа, но охотник вместо ответа лишь глядит на плечо Сикста.

Рана там затянулась, но шрам от беспощадного укуса остался к странному, невероятному наслаждению Эла. Просто белые точки, повторяющие форму волчьих зубов и не более того, но пальцы соскальзывают по ним, гладят, ласкают передавая разрывающую изнутри нежность. За этим занятием легко потерять нить разговора, забыть о том, как они пришли к этому, но Гэвин помнит.

— Без Кары было бы хуже, — неловкое признание заставляет оторваться от шрамов и поднять голову, вглядываясь в зелёные глаза. Они уже не горят, но то и дело в них словно пробегает яркая вспышка, которую слишком легко списать на преломление света в мрачной комнате, где солнца совсем не бывает. — Не скажешь, что я уже достаточно наследил?

Оборотень подначивает так, словно они знакомы не один год, и Элайджа прекрасно понимает этот подход — им слишком много лет для пустых церемоний, а то, как их общий запах складывается в единую пирамиду, относящую рассудок в то далёкое время, когда по земле фьордов ходили славные рыцари помогает чувствовать себя как дома.

— Ещё и потоптался, кабан, — фыркает Эл, прекрасно понимая — захоти оборотень, и он и впрямь обернётся этим животным.

«И всё-таки останется собой», — с некоторой долей самодовольства думает он, прикрывая глаза на короткий миг. Сон можно отложить до момента, пока изменение Сикста не завершится окончательно и бесповоротно расставляя все точки в том, кем он стал.

— Возможно, ему нужна будет собственная стая, — констатирует Эл, но смешок возвращает его из мыслей о том, как всё-таки по-разному относятся к общему проживанию вампиры и оборотни.

Если кучность делает последних спокойнее, то кровососы, живущие даже просто слишком близко друг к другу, напротив, становятся кровожаднее, злее, агрессивнее. Может быть всё дело в том, что они попросту не приспособлены для того, чтобы делить быт с кем-то?

— Те, кто получал её — погибали, как ни странно, быстрее, — продолжает охотник, явно не собираясь соглашаться с доводом прошлого. 

Может быть он знает чужие устои и историю, но это не поможет определить то, кем является Сикст. Как для него будет лучше. И всё-таки Элайджа не перебивает, потребляя информацию, которую ему только хотят предоставить.

— Уверенность вампиров в том, что новые появятся быстро была так велика, что им даже в голову не пришло — оставшиеся в живых одиночки вовсе откажутся от желания иметь таких наследников. Обрекать потомство на верную смерть, — Гэвин чуть отстраняется переваливаясь на спину, но под требовательным стоном Сикста возвращается, вызывая тем самым улыбку. Чёртов человеческий мальчишка плетёт из них верёвки, но это ненадолго.

Стоит только наиболее острой фазе закончится, и, конечно, малышу укажут на его место в две руки, чтобы он даже не думал высовываться. Особенно, если он примет их общие качества, потому что тогда мир кончится просто по желанию настолько безрассудно могущественного существа.

«И придётся убивать того, кто пахнет так сладко», — зарывшись носом в макушку Эл гонит от себя мысль о том, что нельзя посчитать и чего, на деле, стоит опасаться. Власть ломает людей, вампиров и прочих магических существ, совращая. И лучшие из обращённых, те, кто не имел возможности почувствовать как это происходит будучи человеком, все закончили одинаково, оставшись без могил и надгробных камней.

— Идиоты, — наконец, подытоживает он, чувствуя невероятное презрение к тем, кто не способен, думать как он — на пять шагов вперёд. 

Пожалуй, если бы Элайджа мог, он бы объяснил тем, старым существам насколько опасно то, что они делают — и недальновидно. Конечно же, те, обнаглев от собственной безнаказанности и оставаясь твёрдыми в убеждениях высасывали оборотней досуха, не давая тем ни малейшего шанса на нормальное восстановление популяции.

Едва ли оборотней можно сравнивать с бродячими псами, которые принимаются отчаянно наращивать потомство, едва их количество уменьшается. Судя по тому, с какой оголтелой и нескрываемой нежностью Гэвин ерошит волосы Сикста, гладит по плечам и целует снова и снова оставленные волчьими зубами капельки шрамов, для них обращение настолько же важно, как для вампиров. Связь однажды и навсегда.

И какой идиот при таких условиях будет кусать всех направо и налево? 

— А регенерация, конечно же, у вас человеческая? — это констатация, не вопрос, но оборотень, вместо молчания, или короткого кивка, показывает на живот, испещрённый полосами неровно сросшейся кожи, так, словно на руках их недостаточно.

— Посмотри на мои шрамы, — усмехается Гэвин, цитируя один из самых кассовых фильмов про Бэтмена, и чуть качая головой, поясняет — метаморфоза тянет на себя больше всего. Восстановление у меня быстрее обычного, но лишь когда я волк — или человек, без смены вида, в котором она была получена. Остальное — слух, зрение, обоняние, вкус — просто дополнительные преимущества, усиленные особым строением ДНК, способной меняться под необходимые нужды. Всё для выживания.

— Быть быстрым как гепард, не становясь гепардом, — кивает Эл, понимая как устроен чужой организм немного лучше, но вздрагивая от того, как его тянет к себе Сикст, разметавшийся между ними, хнычущий и матерящийся. — Но что будет с ним?

Парень льнёт к горячему оборотню, прижимаясь грудью к покрытой шрамами груди, а после молниеносно притискивается к Элайдже, на вампирьей скорости. Человека словно разрывает между ними, и на общих инстинктах, они сжимают его как начинку в бутерброде — с обеих сторон и крепко, до тех пор, пока Сикст не утихает.

Ладони скользят по телу, в комнате пахнет возбуждением совсем слабо, и практически невозможно отличить от кого именно. Нежная, податливая плоть под пальцами проминается, стоит только нажать сильнее, до синяка, но тот рассасывается. Не так быстро, как это было бы с Элайджей, и всё-таки.

Мысль о том, что мальчика можно заклеймить укусами, оставить свои отметины оказывается куда более возбуждающей, чем следовало бы, и клыки снова лезут со щелчком, будто он новообращённый, а не опытный вампир.

— Ты можешь пить меня, — напоминание заставляет зарычать тихо, пока зелёные глаза смотрят в его собственные с мягкостью, — не тревожь его, ему нужен покой сейчас. А нет никого спокойнее сытого вампира.

— Не слишком ли ты беспокоишься о том, кого не знаешь? — вопрос бьёт пощёчиной, и Эл уверен — он точно заставит охотника отступить. Может быть их борьба окончилась там, в грёбаной нише, где он не просто дал себя трахнуть, но и позволил наслаждаться этим процессом, но это было лишь временным перемирием. — Наёмник, ты видел его сколько? Раза два? Три? Или оборотни умеют читать мысли и заглядывать в душу?

— Ты же в курсе, что я теперь буду всегда слышать его эмоции? — от слов Гэвина легче не становится, ведь тот ясно знает — Элайджа тоже. Они связаны все вместе чёртовым глупым мальчишкой, напоровшимся на когти оборотня после того, как получил запредельную дозу яда вампира.

И теперь точно нет ничего более постоянного, чем что-то временное.

Невнятное «блять», покрытое чувствами сожаления настолько же поддельное, как и звёздный свет на потолке этой комнаты. Обычный вампир, скорей всего, и впрямь бы огорчился оказавшись впутанным в такую передрягу, только Элайджа умеет любую ситуацию обратить себе на пользу. И, в отличие от прочих дегенератов, которые высасывали оборотней досуха, он совсем не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии доводить этого до состояния жалобной хнычущей массы, чтобы вкусить сумасшедше крепкую кровь на пике своего аромата.

«Да и о Сиксте тому всё равно придётся заботиться. Особенно днём», — да, такие мысли явно не подходят отчаянию и презрению, с которым Эл кривит губы, и, судя по спокойному взгляду охотника тот и сам знает насколько ценна его компания.

Мысль об ошейнике по-прежнему крутится в голове, как и желание увидеть оборотня подчиняющимся беспрекословно. Тот, будто зная, что за игры и кары придумывает Эл, касается губами костяшек последних фаланг указательного и среднего пальца и, на мгновение прижавшись к коже горячей щекой, отпускает ладонь.

— Если он всё-таки станет наполовину оборотнем, — наконец удаётся парировать напоминание, заставляя охотника признать собственную правоту.

— Кто знает? — Гэвин чуть пожимает плечами ероша спутанные влажные волосы так, как, наверное, это делал бы старший брат, и если бы не отчётливый душок желания, то Эл бы даже поверил в невинность этих чувств. Но нет никакой разницы как они трепетны — важно лишь проследить, чтобы подобная покровительственная защита не сомкнулась жёстким ошейником на желаниях Сикста. — Я не настолько стар, чтобы сказать, что видел такое, но если кто-то узнает о подобном феномене, то ему пизда. Как бы мы ни пытались уберечь — мы едва ли сумеем сражаться против всего мира.

В голове мгновенно выстраивается план собственной презентации, ведь Элайджа даже не думал, что ему придётся представлять миру не только вампиров, но, и, возможно, прочих существ, и если показать Сикста как переходное звено — не человек, не вампир, но то и другое вместе, то, может быть, удастся сделать его парламентарием, внушающим одновременно как доверие, так и ужас. 

Главное сохранить в тайне то, что его вторая часть совсем не человеческая, и тогда он получит настоящую неприкосновенность.

Станет гарантом безопасности.

— Мы ещё повоюем, — хмыкает самодовольно Эл, кивая — обо всём этом он подумает, но чуть позже, когда они не будут с двух сторон сжимать новорождённого, цепляющегося за них Сикста, обещающего, кажется, выпустить кишки им обоим на итальянском.

«А ведь он станет сильнее меня, если выживет», — эта мысль должна насторожить вампира, привыкшего заботится о своей безопасности, но разница в опыте настолько колоссальна, что вместо того испуга, он чувствует самый настоящий восторг.

Вампир, который не боится солнца, обладает сверхслухом, интуицией и скоростью одновременно мог бы стать идеальным оружием, но у оборотней и вампиров одинаковая слабость — серебро, пока есть хоть что-то, перед чем Сикст окажется беззащитен, Элайджа точно придумает как спасти свою шкуру, если план пойдёт не так.

А то, как спасти его потомка станет заботой карманного охотника.

— Ты же помнишь о преданности своим? — хмыкает Гэвин, явно зацепив едва различимую настороженность и следующую за ним радость. — Возведённая в абсолют у оборотней и вампиров, она достанется ему вся, если он переживёт эту ночь. И пока и я и ты тут, у него нет шанса на гибель или на то, чтобы почувствовать себя брошенным или преданным своим родителем.

Эл понимает о чём тот толкует — свою первую ночь, которую он провёл уткнувшись в креолин платья создательницы он никогда не забудет, ведь та гладила его по волосам и говорила о том, насколько он хороший, как она им гордится. Эти слова впечатались в разум, стали главной причиной уверенности в себе и том, что как бы не повернулись все последующие ночи — одиноким Элайдже не бывать. Может быть именно из-за них её трагическую гибель он переживал болезненно-остро.

И если удвоить это чувство, то остаётся лишь усмехаться тому, насколько же ему повезло. Даже зная характер Сикста, не гнушавшегося с ним спорить, будучи в совсем другом виде, это не повод пожалеть о том, что он получил куда больше, чем заказывал.

— Тебе нельзя умирать, — единственное, что замечает Элайджа, наконец, успокоив свои эмоции и выхватывает усмешку, отвечая на неё такой же, — я присмотрю, чтобы ты был в порядке.

— О, уже планируешь как посадить меня на цепь? Хочешь мой узел в любое время — так я и без того согласен, — возвращает колкость оборотень, и вампир клыкасто усмехается в ответ, не переживая что звук появления зубов потревожит лежащего между ними Сикста.

Пока они вместе — тому ничего не грозит.


	17. Chapter 17

Часть времени вместе уходит на то, чтобы успокоить зажатого между ними первородку — каждый, и вампир, и оборотень, как обезумевшие папаши шепчут нежности своему единственному чаду, и, наверное, в этот миг Элайдже впервые приходит в голову мысль — а единственному ли? Та белокурая девушка с короткими волосами — Кара, так, вроде, оборотень её назвал — разве не одна из обращённых им?

Спустя несколько минут Сикст успокаивается, снова засыпает чутко реагируя на самое незначительное отстранение любого из создателей, и вынуждая их валяться вот так, одним комом с переплетёнными руками и ногами, глядя через его плечо друг другу в глаза.

— Какой раз ты это делаешь? — любопытство у Эла не праздное — если девица, с которой они вместе заявились сюда одна из его подопечных, то границы внутренней «семьи» придётся расширять не только на незваного визитёра, но и на спутницу, а это уже ни в какие ворота.

Вампир слишком ценит личное пространство, чтобы позволить всем и каждому совать в него свой нос, и если Сикст был осознанным выбором, сделанным из-за запаха, а Гэвина он согласен терпеть просто потому, что тот кровь от крови, то вот на прочие «притоки» никакого дозволения не было. Да и не будет.

Впрочем, припоминая слова о том, что Хлоя соблазнилась этой девушкой-оборотнем, Элайджа и без того подозревает, что ему придётся расширить близкий круг ещё на одну личность, ведь раз уж так сложилось и его личный андроид давно неотъемлемая часть семьи. И, пускай даже она выпорхнет из гнезда как птичка, освоившая полёты и убедившаяся в поставленной цели, он всё равно не перестанет считать Хлою собственного самого сердца, тех, кто дороже ему всего.

— Первый, — признаётся Гэвин, вырывая его из размышлений о том, почему он даже не рассматривает как реально воплотимый в жизнь вариант оставить в рамках семьи исключительно Хлою, но не её избранницу, если таковой станет давшая ей отпор оборотень. 

Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос Элу известен лучше, чем на многие другие — если она решила кого-то присвоить, то всё, и повернуть обратно это решение станет возможным только обнуляя систему до самого корня, до исходников.

«Это было бы свинством», — признать подобный промах со стороны своего умения выкручиваться из любой ситуации, но не там, где дело касается совести и близких тяжело, вот только с этим ничего не поделаешь. Взаимное доверие основа всего, и, если однажды так случится, что кому-то из них придётся обмануть Сикста, то, стоит помнить — ответ будет куда сильнее, чем все ожидания.

— С Карой мы встретились в пятидесятые прошлого века, — продолжает Гэвин, и его пальцы путаются в длинные прядях Эла, отодвигая те с лица. Он смотрит в лицо со странной смесью эмоций — таких ярких, искренних и настоящих, что остаётся только позавидовать, — до превращения ей не повезло нарваться на ублюдка, решившего, что ставить эксперименты над людьми более чем гуманно, если это — женщины. И я не знаю скольким не повезло в его подвалах, ведь в то время разгул преступности в Штатах был выгоден тем, кто под шумиху проворачивал свои грязные делишки. Поэтому не удивительно, что когда мы с ней пересеклись она поддерживала — была частью стаи — существа, убивающего других, отлавливавшего вот таких уродов.

«А я в это время был в Лондоне», — в памяти всплывают узкие улочки, мерзкий запах, что, как ни вымывали с улиц, так никуда и не исчез, и шлейф за девушкой, от которой пахло соснами, речной водой и ветром, бьющим в лицо.

Этот запах совсем не похож на то, как пахнет Гэвин или Сикст — те возвращают его домой так, словно он уже там, но она пахла дорогой, которую надо пройти, чтобы вернуться. Вернуть. Никогда в жизни Эл не признавал того, насколько отчаянно порой мечтал вернуть свою создательницу, ощущая бесконечное одиночество в полном людей мире.

То, как пахло остывшее тело сейчас уже и не припомнить, хотя в тот момент, казалось этот аромат никогда не выветрится из памяти, оставшись грязной уродливой меткой на нём — не сумевшем не только вернуться, но и остановиться, тогда, когда это было так нужно, чтобы бедная девочка, бежавшая от него через несколько стран, осталась его навсегда.

— И ты стал шерстистым рыцарем и спас её? — хмыкает Эл, отстраняясь от воспоминаний и позволяя себе утонуть в зелёных глазах собеседника.

Он не скрывает своего интересна, глядя в яркие, но всё-таки человеческие радужки, в которых искры вспыхивают, гаснут, снова вспыхивают на каждый поворот головы, и наслаждаясь вкусом, ещё гуляющим по его венам и оставшемся во рту после того, как он попробовал кровь оборотня.

«Отданная без боя, она имеет совсем другие оттенки вкуса», — мысли касается рассудка напоминанием — нужно будет попробовать Гэвина не только на пороге оргазма, но и сразу после драки, когда букет ещё полон. Наверняка эта жидкость скрывает в себе больше, чем просто невероятную силу.

— Вообще-то у меня был заказ на того человека, — отзывается скалясь оборотень, и под взглядом Элайджи его зубы самую малость удлиняются, но не клыки, как у вампира, а вообще все, заставляя вспомнить — всё-таки Гэвин охотник, а это значит, что кто-то как-то с ним связывается, оплачивает его работу прежде, чем тот выполняет заказ. 

И едва ли в «The Detroit News» публикуют объявление «найду или убью любого человека или вампира за приемлемую цену». Слава должна была бы идти — нет, бежать впереди Гэвина, а вечно держащий руку на пульсе времени Эл узнал бы о нём раньше всех. Так как же вышло, что он не только не знал о существовании оборотней в Штатах, но и думал, что даже охотники исчезли?

«Хорошо сделанная работа в рекламе не нуждается», — говаривал один его знакомый, который, по иронии судьбы, занимался именно составлением презентационных роликов. Благодаря ему Хлоя стала самым продаваемым андроидом, и потому повторяемая истина запомнилась настолько хорошо.

В том, что его девочка сделана потрясающе Элайджа даже не сомневался, но мысль о том, что поимка сверхъестественных существ, их убийство или место могут быть сработаны так же хорошо заставляет заново оценить оборотня, лежащего рядом.

— Я переезжаю примерно раз в год, — замечая растерянность, поясняет Гэвин, чуть кивая, — как только сваливается заказ от старых клиентов переезжаю куда вызвали, делаю дело тихо и чисто и снова на Север. В Детройте вот правда, осел из-за чёртового чипирования — кто бы мог подумать, что с этим будет столько мороки.

В голове всё укладывается в разумную схему — конечно, к тому обращаются старые клиенты, и если они одного возраста, значит и заказчики не моложе, и прекрасно в курсе — нет способа победить оборотня, особенно в ближнем бою, а если тот тренирован как охотник, то лучше и вовсе помалкивать о его существовании в обычных беседах, иначе тебя развоплотят, а после методично убьют всех, кому ты даже потенциально мог рассказать.

Конечно, можно было бы попробовать дать недовольному фрилансеру бой, вот только для этого вампиру нужно напиться крови оборотня как следует, перенять его силу, чтобы помножив на собственные способности уравнять шансы, и это подтверждает теорию о том, что нынешние самые древние кровопийцы когда-то были заражёнными оборотнями.

Вот только из-за чипов теперь людей стало проще отслеживать, а сам человек, дослужившийся до детектива в полицейском участке и привыкший делать ту же самую работу, но за другие деньги и должен был стать очень хорош.

«И у него есть доступ к полицейским данным чипов», — соображает Элайджа, чуть качая головой и одобрительно улыбаясь. Ему определённо импонирует то, что его сродный брат не идиот, впрочем, будь тот таковым, и они бы никогда не дожили до этой встречи.

— И как так вышло, что ты убиваешь себе подобных? — любопытство ведёт его жаждой новых знаний, чтобы выстроить наиболее полную картину окружающего мира, оценить шансы, представить как будет действовать Гэвин в каждый отдельный момент времени.

— Я очень, очень хотел жить, — скалится тот в ответ, давая понять — к охотникам молодой оборотень прибился вполне себе нарочно, а так как на обычное существо, которое знакомо человечеству он не похож, а байки о том, что под полной луной он обязательно обратится волком не более чем сплетни, придуманные средневековыми авторами, а может быть и самими перевёртышами, получать знания там было довольно просто.

«При такой-то скорости реакций — не удивительно», — фырканье Эл не сдерживает, но кивает, соглашаясь тем, что в такой ситуации нет лучшего выхода. Даже если бы не стоял вопрос выживания, то получить навыки самозащиты было бы всё равно очень разумным и продуманным ходом, а в таких условиях — идеальным.

— Так что когда мне заказали найти Коула Андерсона, даже переезжать не пришлось, — оборотень хмыкает, откидывается с одного бока, но, под недовольное бурчание Сикста возвращается, заставляя изумляться тому, как ещё не обратившийся человек вьёт из них обоих верёвки. 

Но это до первой настоящей стычки, где они будут решать кто сильнее и почему иерархия в их маленькой семье должна быть именно такой, какая есть сейчас, а не какой её видит старший вампир, или, хотя бы, оборотень.

— Так и знал, что ты охотился за ним, раз за столько времени не пристрелил меня, — хмыкает Элайджа, стараясь занять позицию поудобнее, но терпя, стоит Сиксту и его обдать невнятным матом из смеси нескольких языков. — И заказчик, конечно, Коннор? Вот только откуда он тебя знает? Неужели нанимал как частного детектива или обращался в полицию?

Память о том, что именно в каком-то из участков Коулу вынули чип и пытали ради для устрашения работающих на другой картель мальчишек всплывает в памяти, обдавая его брезгливостью и настороженностью, и от ответа Гэвина последнее чувство и вовсе превращается в тревогу:

— Вообще-то меня нанял один из ваших. Хэнк Андерсон — под этим именем теперь известен Хэннинг, — если бы кровь в жилах вампира могла остыть, то сейчас, пожалуй, Элайджа бы почувствовал это.

Один из древнейших — тот сменил имя с латинского задолго до того, как обратили самого Эла, но в северных краях он был известен только так, да и после того, как прошла чума и голод по Европе, о многих из древнейших не было ничего слышно. Самые старые из их братии не терпели суеты, и, как он сам, и Элайджа уверен, людей видели только в качестве пищи, но вот двое мальчишек, носящих фамилию самого старого из вампиров явное отрицание всех имеющихся у него данных.

«И один из них даже не испугался, не удивился увидев мои клыки», — догадка фейерверком разрывает голову, заставляя переосмыслить настолько бесшабашное поведение Сикста всё время его пребывания здесь. Травма сделала Сикста совсем нечувствительным к страху, и, вероятно, Коул успел узнать о существовании вампиров ещё до того, как оказался в руках у подкупленных копов. Может именно потому-то его и решили разыскивать так яростно? Было ли желание держаться подальше от своей семьи осознанным выбором, ради защиты, или же это была вынужденная мера?

Воспоминание подбрасывает вид расстроенного близнеца Сикста, который прошествовал по коридору туда, откуда явился, и Коула, заинтересованно разглядывающего то, чем занимались они с Гэвином.

Нет, это было решение начать новую жизнь вне надзора, свободную от родительской защиты.

Смешок вырывается у Элайджи сам по себе, и охотник улыбается так, словно знает о чём он думает: мальчик хотел убежать от надзора, стать самостоятельным, но всё равно оказался втянутым в вампирскую жизнь и получил двух родителей вместо одного.

«И навсегда», — почти мстительно добавляет он, целуя мальчишку в висок. Ожидание того, как Сикст отреагирует на подобный сюрприз заботит Элайджу до крайности, ведь это редкий шанс отметить того на шкале бешенства. Насколько от одного до бесконечности перекорёжит новообращённого ребёнка осознанием.

Не избавиться, не сбежать, и перевыбрать тех, кто обратил его и услышат из любой точки земного шара нельзя. Вечная тюрьма — или опорный пункт, тут, конечно, как посмотреть, и остаётся только надеяться, что Сикст куда более оптимистичен, чем был бы на его месте Элайджа.

— А я ведь по всем правилам нужно было тебя убить, чтобы не мешал, — замечает вдруг Гэвин задумчиво рассматривая его, но Эл отмахивается.

— И без того ясно, что должен был. Только ты этого не сделал, предпочитая спасти свою шкуру каждый раз, так? — самодовольная улыбка растекается по губам, наполняя ощущением того, что он знает всё и обо всём, когда оборотень прерывает его мысли одним коротким словом:

— Запах.

Ну разумеется, в этом можно было даже не сомневаться. 

Он принюхивался, изучал, и, в конце концов, так и не смог сделать свою работу настолько чисто, что Сикста можно было бы забрать из пустого дома и увести куда нужно. И всё потому, что они пахнут очень подходяще — местом, где родились, пускай это была не одна деревня или племя, но дух льдов, холода и зовущего моря остался на каждом из них навсегда.

Аромат дома, тянущего обратно, назад, даже не на то место, а в то время, когда они оба расстались с ним. Чувствовал ли Гэвин то же самое? Была ли для него встреча с Сикстом настолько же судьбоносной в этом плане, чтобы почувствовать, как поиск подошёл к концу, и теперь, нужно лишь оставить себе, удержать, и страдания никогда не вернуться?

По взгляду — голодному, жадному, властному, становится очевидно — не с человеческим мальчишкой. Нет, на него бы тогда смотрели с жадностью — так, как глядит Эл, а не растрачивали болезненную нежность и тепло.

Таким для Гэвина Рида стал он сам.

Так же, как запах леса не изменится у Сикста, и если тот приобретёт новую форму, так похожую на человеческую, возможно, охотник почувствует к ним это одинаково. Может быть, ощущение родного дома уже одно на двоих, сливается в ледяное крошево, взбивающийся ветер, треплющий распущенные, длинные волосы, хвойное лежбище, уберегающее от сна на сырой земле, и припрятанный во фляжке ром, которым по традиции окропят почву под ногами перед очередным ритуалом — кто знает?

Слишком высока вероятность, что скулящий в коленях своей создательницы Эл и льнущий к тому, кто обратил его Гэвин видели одно и то же небо сквозь хвойные ветви, чуяли тот же запах костра и прелых листьев, пополам с перцем и алкогольным варевом, булькающем во фляжке, просто с разницей в несколько десятков лет. Тех, что навсегда разделили их друг от друга, дав кровь одного отца.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — вопрос звучит достаточно двусмысленно, чтобы было ясно — он не имеет в виду то имя, под которым известен сейчас.

Прогремевшее на весь мир, оно ничего не значит — у этого слова нет силы, что вела бы той единственной дорогой домой. Всего лишь очередное изменение в бумагах, путающее карты тем, кто желает отыскать старого вампира будучи одержимым жаждой мести.

Это имя не называла мать, не кричали братья по оружию, это имя не соприкасалась никак с его человеческой жизнью, а вот другое — да. Полное силы предков, выбранное из сотни тысяч заботливой женской рукой, жаждущей только лучшего для родного сына.

Оно вобрало в себя не меньше, чем шрамы на теле оборотня, и потому каждый раз сковывает рассудок, стоит кому-то произнести то, самое первое, взывающее к норвежскому ветру и покатым склонам, к детям викингов и верных воителей.

— Элиас, — оно звучит словно таинство на губах охотника, пока тот проговаривает его чуть щурясь, и понимает не прозвучавший вопрос без слов и дополнительных уточнений.

Им и не нужно — зелень глаз вспыхивает яркостью под тяжёлый взглядом, память, которую страшно потревожить неосторожным словом взвивается дымом ночных костров, и рассыпается где-то под искусственным звёздами, далёкими и недостижимыми.

Гэвин всего лишь смотрит в глаза и кивает, будто они у тотемного резного столба под ясным холодным небом, чувствуют тяжесть согревающих шкур и доспех, выкованный как вторая кожа. Пять сотен лет назад их именовали бы последними рыцарями, что в душе так и остались викингами, жаждущими познать мир, и они говорили бы друг с другом на равных, даже если и не являлись — на той земле иначе не выходит.

Только так, близ тотема, оставленного на родине, под радостный стук барабанов сердец и с яркими искрам костра, взвивающимися в небо, пусть даже исключительно в отражении чужих глаз.

— Гавайн, — звучит в ответ насмешливое, но сакральное, и яркие радужки загораются изнутри, заставляя забыть о том, что возможно, у них есть больше чем могущественный противник.

Все измышления о древнейшем, который питает к людям такую слабость, что не обратил их, стал частью семьи и заботился о близнецах, можно отложить на потом, после того как самое важное будет решено — кем же будет Сикст Романо, когда откроет свои глаза?

И, от ответа зависит возможно ли что великий Хэннинг станет союзником в грядущих переменах.

Вот только это уже не важно — кровь проступает на внутренней стороне губы и Эл собирает её подушечками, и делает небрежный мазок там, где припухшие края нанесённой им же раны пытались сойтись. Чужие пальцы опускаются в рот, выныривая из него покрытые кровью, и мажут по губам, словно посвящая в собственный круг и наполняя вкусом дальнего раскинувшегося холодного моря и инеи поверх зелёной травы.

Кровь оставляет запашистые следы на щеках прижатого к ним Сикста, отмечая как «своего», пускай тому никогда не будет полностью ясен смысл этого ритуала.

Это не страшно, потом кто-нибудь из них ему объяснит, если найдутся силы и желание.

Или сам догадается.


	18. Chapter 18

К моменту, как трансформация завершается, Гэвин уже засыпает смешно приоткрыв рот и чуть двигая ногой во сне будто самый настоящий пёс, загоняющий добычу. Элайдже нравится думать, что тот видит именно такие сны, ведь совсем нет никакого смысла получать опыт как разные звери, и откладывать его в долгий ящик.

Наблюдая за повадками спящего оборотня приходится всё чаще утверждаться в предположении, что, пожалуй, из имеющегося на свете разнообразия живых существ, Эл предпочёл бы змеиную форму. Делать один смертоносный рывок, дремать на солнышке и иметь загнутые ядовитые клыки звучит более соблазнительно, нежели торчать всё время в форме волка или птицы, страдающих от блох и вшей.

По телу пробегает дрожь, изменяя очертания на короткий миг, и за секунду кровать только чудом не проламывается под невероятным весом гепарда, а его когти не задевают мальчика просто по воле случая. Мгновение — и вот, уже обычный голый полицейский прижимается к заднице Сикста и урчит совершенно по-кошачьи на ухо.

«И Сиксту ещё предстоит узнать кто его обратил», — эта мысль наполняет Эла уверенностью в том, что его дальнейшая жизнь будет абсолютным и беспощадным дурдомом, в котором каждый день есть нечто такое, чего не было прежде. И, пожалуй, он даже рад таким переменам, ведь можно будет исследовать целых двух членов его семьи вдоль и поперёк, пока не осточертеет.

Последнее, впрочем, едва ли случится.

— Щёкотно, — бормочет тот, и, наконец, спустя практически сутки, открывает глаза, недоверчиво осматриваясь и пытаясь понять где он и как так вышло.

Конечно, личная комната Элайджи ему не знакома, но зато все действующие лица в ней — более чем. Сикст смаргивает, рассматривая прижавшегося к его спине оборотню почти несчастно, но Эл улыбается успокаивающе, гладит своего новоиспечённого полукровку и прижимается теснее, забираясь пальцами в волосы.

От того несёт нервозностью по краю сознания, но Элу не трудно как справиться с собственными чувствами, так и помочь самому Сиксту понять что с ним произошло и почему. Стянутость, сухость, жажда в наиболее полном смысле этого слова сейчас наполняют мальчишку отчаянным желанием заглушить это сводящее с ума чувство.

— Я не... — бормочет тот, сглатывая и рыская глазами в поисках того, кем можно было бы перекусить, избавиться от тянущего ощущения во рту, свойственного решительно всем из их племени. Единственный способ наверняка узнать о голоде работает сейчас на всю катушку, и, конечно, взгляд натыкается на лежащую на животе руку.

Карие глаза вспыхивают таким отчаянным желанием, что Эл весьма сомневается в том, что мальчишка действительно унаследовал обе части — и оборотня, и вампира, ведь голод новорождённых не должен тогда так сводить его с ума.

«Он и не сводит», — подсказывает здравый смысл, вынуждая согласиться. Конечно, нет, ведь в противном случае тот бы уже прижался к вене, вскрыв её острыми клыками и пил будто в последний раз, чувствуя как чистая кровь оборотня сводит с ума, лишая способности остановиться до тех самых пор, пока внутри не останется ни капли.

— Нет, — решительно велит Элайджа, едва Сикст перехватывает её и со щелчком обнажает заострившиеся зубы. Их чуть больше, чем должно быть у обычного вампира — не только верхняя пара, но и нижние заостряются, но, спустя мгновение, новорождённый делает то, что может считаться подвигом по праву — отпускает терпко и пряно пахнущую жизнью конечность и только кусает сам себя в попытке превозмочь желание, сводящее с ума.

Это интересно, ведь у обычного вампира были бы обращены все клетки и собственная кровь ощущалась бы полнейшей мерзостью на вкус, а вот судя по тому, как неторопливо срастаются полученные порезы, Сикст может прокормить себя сам — или не сдохнуть от голода, что уже хорошо. 

Мальчишка морщится, отпускает руку, сглатывает, и зудящая жажда чуть успокаивается, но этого недостаточно, чтобы сказать, что новорождённый сыт. По крайней мере не в той степени, в которой сам Элайджа.

Припасённый пакет с первой положительной оказывается в руках Сикста быстрее, чем Эл успевает его предложить.

— Не подавись, — насмешничает он так, словно у мальчика может быть заворот кишок или случится нечто неприятное, пойди кровь не в то горло, но на самом деле убить его вот так — невозможно.

«А что вообще в состоянии уничтожить того, кто обращён одновременно обоими?» — в памяти возникает страх оборотней перед серебром, их совместная нелюбовь к долгой прожарке на огне, и обезглавливание. Впрочем, насчёт последнего Элайджа не уверен — за столько лет, он слышал пару баек о том, что вампир отращивал голову, но пока сам лично не удостоверивался ни разу.

«Если кто-то исхитриться тебя поймать, то они смогут и убить», — неприятная мысль заставляет коротко скользнуть по усыпанной родинке щеке присосавшегося к пакету молодого вампира, и тот, совершенно успокоенный происходящим вокруг, возвращается обратно, прижимаясь спиной к груди оборотня и, по всей видимости, чувствуя себя абсолютно защищённым. 

Никакое «внешнее» не грозит ему сейчас, особенно, когда Элайджа укладывается рядом, глядя на то, как плечи под пальцами истончаются, принимая вид, схожий с тем, как выглядят крылья летучих мышей — кожа чернеет, будто в старом кино про вампиров, обтягивает их, и снова возвращается в привычный вид, напоминая о том, что мальчик нечто большее, чем просто потомок Эла.

Если вампир после еды никогда не захотел бы спать, преисполнившись безумной жаждой деятельности, то такое поведение лишь в очередной раз убеждает Элайджу — тот, кто получился из Сикста, вобрал в себя качества обоих видов, не только лучшие, а просто все. 

И это, конечно, не пойдёт на пользу, как если бы это был селективный отбор, но с этим можно работать. 

А работать Эл умеет лучше многих.

«Нужно будет на солнце его протестировать», — в голову закрадывается мысль, вызывая улыбку безумного учёного на лице.

Таких как он мало, к счастью, для человечества, и Элу редко удаётся почувствовать в себе снова тот особый сорт вдохновения, доступный исключительно исследователям и естествоиспытателям. И всё же, когда подобное случается, то каждому, оказавшемуся рядом стоит поберечься, потому что он докопается до сути, поймёт устройство, расставит все «за» и «против», и научится обращать недостатки в достоинства.

Количество дел в голове растёт в арифметической прогрессии, ведь испытывать полукровку надо буквально на всё — не только ультрафиолетовые лучи, но и дерево, скорость, слух и обоняние — насколько этот мальчик превосходит всех тех, кто прежде было созданы одними или другими? Сумеет ли выдержать напор старого вампира? Насколько опасен для него выстрел обычной пули? Причинит ли огонь столько же вреда, как оборотню и вампиру по отдельности? Отрастит ли он себе, к примеру, палец, случись потерять его в схватке?

И есть ли смысл в объединении их видов для получения сверхсуществ, или же древнейшие такой произвол не допустят, истребляя любого, кто сможет дать им достойный отпор и пошатнуть их невидимые троны под задницами? 

«Словно я собираюсь их спрашивать», — улыбка обращается в ядовитую ухмылку. Эл никогда не требовал от судьбы подарков, не уповал на её милость, он просто жил так долго, что успел устать ото всего, делая развлечения главным смыслом своего существования.

И вот, он получил джекпот — мальчишка — умный, красивый, одурительно пахнущий даже в новой форме и охотник-оборотень, брат по крови, который сильнее, и которому можно бесстрашно покориться.

— Эл? — тихий шёпот заставляет вздрогнуть и заглянуть в карие перепуганные глаза. От дерзкого норова, похоже, совсем ничего не осталось, но в том, что Сикст станет таким же адским манипулятором, любыми средствами добивающегося желаемого, Элайджа не сомневается. — Я слышу...

— Всё, — соглашается вампир, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по подбородку и чуть заметно кивая. Сейчас окружающий мир кажется ему оглушительным.

Шелест платья, треск костра, сводящий с ума ветер — всё это тоже было запредельно когда-то для него самого. И, стоит признать, это часть лучших воспоминаний.

— Его сердце... Твоё... — жалобные ноты заставляют всматриваться в лицо и принюхиваться. Сикст не пахнет как все вампиры — слабо, приглушённо, нет. 

От него не несёт ни белизной, ни тишиной, привычной этому типу бессмертных, но аромат и не настолько яркий, как тот, которым пропитан крепко спящий Гэвин. Смущение, страх, желание — они выплёскиваются смолистыми нотами, дымом и остротой алкоголя.

Рывок, и в лопатки, стремительно вдавленные в кровать, впивается матрац, пока раздетый донага Сикст прижимается сверху.

— Хочешь? — Элайджа не собирается его укорять, и, подтверждая это, медленно двигает ладонью по члену снизу вверх, позволяя головке коснуться вначале раскрытой сердцевине, и только потом дразня наливающуюся плоть кончиками пальцев.

В карих глазах вспыхивает знакомая жажда — её Элайджа уже видел не один раз, особенно тогда, когда он трахал этого мальчишку — при всём желании он не вспомнит имя идиота, которого отпустила Хлоя, предоставив ему шанс на новую жизнь. Сикст скалится, впиваясь острыми клыками в грудь у самого соска и морщится, отрываясь, облизываясь.

— Что, думал, я такой же на вкус? — пытаться сдержать насмешку задача невыполнимая, поэтому Эл тратит силы лишь на то, чтобы смягчить её, когда вскидывает брови. — Думал, сможешь пить меня?

— Он кусал тебя, — будит воспоминания Сикст, заставляя всё тело заново прочувствовать как сладко было оказаться в полностью беспомощном положении, содрогаясь на узле, пытаясь ослабить натяжение, и чувствуя тотальную власть над собственным удовольствием.

Дыхание мгновенно сбивается, и Сикст жмётся ближе, теснее, признаваясь на ухо жарко:

— Я хочу тебя. Хочу чтобы ты меня укусил. Снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока у меня не останется сил, понимаешь? — молодая кровь бурлит в нём, справляясь пока с переработанной не лучшим образом.

«Хотя бы в драку не лезет», — приходится признать Элайдже, когда его собственные клыки прорезаются со щелчком и касаются губы, чуть заметно укалывая её до наливающейся капли крови.

Горячий язык соскальзывает, собирая жидкость, чужая похоть, на самом краю сознания выворачивает, особенно когда крепкий член вжимается в член Эла и коротко дразнится, проходясь между бёдер. Лет четыреста назад, пожалуй, было бы странно ощущать то, какие именно фантазии относительно него строит потомок, а сейчас это даже льстит.

Сикст не скрывается, не прячется, не пытается уговорить — он словно считает, что берёт своё по праву, и зарвавшемуся мальчишке совершенно точно нужно указать его место, пока всё не кончилось слишком плохо.

— Если только ты сни... — порывистое движение перебивает на полуслове, и Эл шипит, не просто выпуская клыки, а жёстко кусая Сикста в шею, но тот, словно и не замечает этого.

Слишком быстрый и непредсказуемый.

Эл солгал бы себе, будто вовсе не подозревал, что тот попробует взять без спроса, или что чувствует себя херово в этой ситуации, но, чёрт побери, нет. После секса с узлом он успел не только полностью восстановиться, но и вспомнить каково это — быть в принимающей роли. А вот полное отсутствие что смазки, что растяжки, им обоим сейчас не на пользу.

Рот наполняет молодая кровь, заставляя терять рассудок, но Элайджа лишь сжимает зубы покрепче, чтобы образумить Сикста. Хера с два — то ли у того ещё притупленное чувство боли, то ли, определённые мазихотические наклонности, то ли всё вместе, ведь движения становятся только быстрее от этого.

— Оста... остановись... — Эл рычит, снова кусает, на сей раз за плечо, и пытается оттолкнуть полукровку.

Можно было бы его черепом протаранить стену, сломать ему руку или просто вырвать значительный шмат плоти, чтобы тот вспомнил о том, какая между ними разница, но ничего из этого Элайджа не делает.

«Я не хочу так», — вот и всё, что он может сказать в свою защиту, чувствуя как внутри слишком тесно, слишком много, беспощадно и сладко сейчас. И он течёт, чёрт побери, от того как жёстко дерёт его Сикст, явно наслаждающийся сильными укусами и прижимающий за запястья к матрацу.

— Медленнее, — повеление Гэвина, который совсем недавно спал, заставляет их обоих вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Сикст даже замирает, постанывая от того, как Эл сжимает его. В светящихся зелёных глазах нет упрёка или раздражения, только строгость и спокойствие, с которыми он повторяет жёстко, обращаясь к Сиксту, и, явно приказывая по их, оборотничьей связи:

— Нежнее.

— Не надо, — Элайджа качает головой, толкается навстречу, когда пальцы Гэвина соскальзывают по его телу неторопливо, и касаются медленно заживающих укусов на шее и плече Сикста. — Всё в порядке, Гэвин. Видишь, мы просто играем.

Загнанный стон и двойное рычание выкручивают Элайджу — член внутри него задевает все правильные места, давит ровно туда, куда и должен, но от мысли что сейчас, когда он натянут по самые яйца, двое оборотней начнут выяснять отношения становится совсем хорошо, и рука скользит по члену быстро, торопливо, пока чувство опасности никуда не исчезло.

Адреналин подстёгивает желание, сверхскорость должна бы помочь ему кончить, но Гэвин перехватывает руку опять, снова вжимает её в кровать, заставляя Сикста на сей раз удержать ладонь, и скалится, показывая полный рот острых красивых зубов.

Толчки возобновляются, становясь самую малость мягче, но, странным образом, глубже. Сикст старается двигать бёдрами по кругу, задеть везде внутри, свести с ума этими самыми фрикциями под чутким руководством охотника, барабанящего подушечками пальцев по сверхчувствительной головке.

Боль простреливает в паху, когда острые зубы оборотня впиваются совсем близко к члену, оставляя свою метку там, и выбивая из Эла беспощадно разматывающий оргазм, на краю которого он чувствует как движения Сикста снова становятся хаотичными, бесконтрольными, и тот сам спускает, взвыв от боли.

Кровь смешивается в адский коктейль, в воздухе так отчаянно пахнет страстью, сексом и наслаждением, что металлический привкус очень кстати, и одного оргазма более чем достаточно, чтобы вымотать полукровку до того, что он, едва выйдя, прижимается лбом к плечу, содрогаясь, и заваливается на бок, усыпая с сытой улыбкой на лице.

— Мальчишка, — шепчет Эл, качая головой и чувствуя как из него вытекает чужое семя, осматривает укус Гэвина. Отпечаток зубов выглядит потрясающе ещё несколько секунд, пока не срастается окончательно.

— Тебя дотрахать? — хмыкает оборотень, запуская пару пальцев в растянутый анус и раздвигая их там. — Приласкать, чтобы стало лучше?

— Не надо, — шипит Эл, чуть морщась, пока вокруг чужих фаланг его задница снова стягивается, — я же не ты — исцеляюсь.

— Это совсем не значит что нужно оставаться в шаге до оргазма, когда тебе предлагают руку помощи, — фаланги ходят легко по чужому семени, разминают мышцы изнутри, потирают сверху, заставляя призадуматься хватит ли вампира ещё на один заход сегодня.

Со стойкостью у него нет никаких проблем, но сопящий Сикст может среагировать на секс желанием, и тогда мальчишка не выспится как следует в самый первый раз, а он, Элайджа, сегодня так и не узнает сколько спят такие полукровки.

— Ты уже сделал мне хорошо, — в конце концов, приходится признаться, и зелёные глаза гаснут от подобных откровений, — и не один раз. Не будет этого оргазма — будет следующий. Я, знаешь ли, не спешу.

— Ладно, — соглашается оборотень, и, наконец, перестаёт дразнить так, что на предложение хочется ответить согласием. 

Его пальцы выходят, позволяя краям ануса сомкнуться, и они вместе несколько долгих секунд глядят на спящего Сикста, прижимаясь к нему с двух сторон. Мальчишка выглядит сытым во всех смыслах — довольным настолько, насколько может быть новорождённый, и, пускай на внутренней стороне его бедра укус ещё не зажил окончательно, но он скользит по этому месту ладонью, будто поддразнивая себя.

— Но, если захочешь, буди, — наконец, добавляет Гэвин, устраиваясь рядом и утыкаясь носом в шею Сиксту.

Эл только усмехается — потому-то вампиры и превосходят всех других. Ему не нужно спать, чтобы восстановиться, не нужно ждать пока кто-то снизойдёт до него, и, конечно, он может позволить себе вернуться к прошлой теме размышлений, глядя на своего полукровку теперь уже несколько иначе.

Нет, выводить таких, как Сикст Эл точно не станет. Он — уникален, и лучше пусть так и остаётся, чем целую ветвь обрекать на медленное загнивание в руках у вечно голодных вампиров, верно? Одного его они сумеют защитить, но больше — нет.

И не станет такой выводок его проблемой — разве что сам мальчишка захочет кого-то обратить, но «вассал моего вассала» это как раз про такие ситуации.

«Ты будешь мессией среди тех и других, и, как и всякий Божий Посланник, останешься в единственном и неповторимом экземпляре», — решает Элайджа, чуть поглаживая полукровку по щеке, и стараясь задвинуть мысль о том, что в многочисленной экипировке охотника должен быть ультрафиолетовый фонарик.

Здравый смысл подсказывает — шариться в чужом снаряжении не лучшая идея, с учётом того, что большая часть вещей, припасённых оборотнем, который отнюдь не обладает вампирской скоростью, должна срабатывать мгновенно или же с секундной задержкой, чтобы доконать того или иного кровососа.

Так что, скрепя сердце, все исследования приходятся отложить на потом — когда оба его новых члена семьи окончательно проснуться после такой чертовски долгой ночи, а пока стоит проверить как там Хлоя. Не то чтобы Эл был уверен что ей нужно ли заменить ей отсутствующие конечности или пополнить запас тириума в системе, чтобы не произошло случайного перегревания, ведь она и сама в состоянии с этим справиться, но пока Сикст удовлетворил временно свою потребность в родителе, можно и отвлечься, выползая из «гнезда». 

Хороший и переживающий родитель, конечно, первым делом бы начал беспокоиться не о состоянии его создания, а жива ли она вообще или после схватки с перевёртышем надо искать все части по дому, заглядывая в каждый угол. Однако, Эл уверен, что даже пока Хлоя дралась — или трахалась с оборотнем, если верить Гэвину — её нормальному функционированию ничего не угрожало — это в принципе невозможно, с учётом того сколько лет она присматривает за своим чрезмерно увлекающимся творцом.

«Ты оборудовал меня всем этим специально на случай если тебе придётся избавляться от обезумевшего зомби, признайся», — однажды потребовала его восхитительная помощница, весьма талантливо орудуя ленточнопильным станком, и делая куски имеющегося трупа идеально ровными.

В её словах была доля истины — за пять сотен лет привыкаешь к тому, что на свете слишком много существ, которые изо всех сил жаждут, чтобы ты подох и не просто как можно быстрее, но и мучительнее, так что оснастить её всем для собственной защиты — лишь очередной плюс к его предусмотрительности.

В комнате, где обнаруживается Хлоя, полный бардак и хаос. То, что осталось от личного кабинета часть жилого массива напоминает весьма с трудом, давая понять о том, насколько неистовое сражение здесь происходило.

С такой любовью сделанное в тёплых шоколадных оттенках помещение, использующееся Хлоей скорее как её офис, место подзарядки и вообще «съеби отсюда Эл, ты всё равно заходишь сюда раз в декаду», превращено в наглядную демонстрацию слова «разрушение», но по поводу мебели и содержимого шкафов вампир переживает меньше всего. Хотя, пожалуй, это слишком крепкое слово для лёгкой тревоги, которую можно удержать внутри головы, чтобы не побеспокоить этим спящего Сикста.

Хлоя лежит на слишком узком для двоих диванчике, с лёгкостью выдерживающий их вес, и перебирает короткие светлые пряди девушки, пригревшейся у неё на груди приоткрыв во сне рот.

«Он вроде назвал её „Кара“, да?» — с именами всех, кто не имеет значения у Элайджи довольно тяжело, но это существо претендует на нечто большее, чем быть той, о ком можно будет забыть уже завтра.

Бесшумные шаги не в состоянии потревожить чужой сон, особенно с учётом того, что оборотни, похоже, спят так же крепко, как и вампиры — Гэвин, вон, проснулся только от секса, но, возможно, угроза тоже заставила бы его напрячься.

Насос, по форме идентичный человеческой сердечной мышце попросту не может сбиться при виде Элайджи, так что Хлоя лишь скашивает на него глаза, стоит её создателю остановиться, разглядывая ту, что явилась в его дом незваной вместе с охотником.

Забавно, но девушка тоже дёргается во сне, как и Гэвин, но она, скорее, смахивает на кошку — чуть приминает грудь пальцами, ластясь шекой к мягким, человечески-тёплым округлостям, и сворачивается так, что становится очевидно, чьё обличье ей больше по душе. Наверное, оборотень попыталась бы даже вытолкнуть андроида с кровати, получая себе больше места, если бы не умение Хлои зафиксироваться настолько надёжно, что и сдвинуть не удастся.

На Каре нет одежды, на Хлое тоже, но вот это как раз таки привычный момент — слишком часто Эл видел её голой, чтобы вообще обращать внимание на такие вещи. То, что занимает его больше — детали. В паре мест на синтекоже просвечивает «богатый внутренний мир», но тириум не течёт, что утверждает в мнении — его девочка отлично о себе позаботилась. Одежда, разбросанная по всему периметру, почти вся целая, как ни странно, а разрушения практически единственное, что вообще пострадало.

«Насколько же ты хорошо справляешься с оборотнями?, — вопрос не праздный, ведь память об оторванной голове одной из его помощниц в руке Гэвина всё ещё свежа. — Дело в ней? Она пощадила тебя? Или в тебе? В том, что ты позволила себе не уничтожать пришедшую убить меня тварь?»

Расчёты в голове выстраиваются невидимыми столбиками, пока Эл осматривает все разрушения, наконец, останавливаясь на взгляде холодных, непроницаемых голубых глаз.

— Ты тоже? — беззвучный вопрос Хлоя считывает с лёгкостью, и улыбается ему в ответ так же, как совсем недавно, в постели делал Сикст — нагло, с вызовом и готовностью защищать своё, получить причитающееся, взять что и как считает нужным.

Почему? Как это произошло? Он ошибся в коде? Напортачил при сборке? А может быть всегда своевольная Хлоя всё-таки решила его предать, оставляя на растерзание ёбнутому на голову охотнику? — и тут, конечно, совсем не стоит добавлять, что от их драки Эл получил столько удовольствия, что, наверняка избавило бы андроида от любых сомнений в том, нуждается ли он в помощи.

Они схлестнулись в коридоре — вот последнее, что видел Элайджа. Неужели близкая борьба настолько тактильный вид противостояния, и Хлоя решила воспользоваться подобным преимуществом предпочитая его собственной силе? Пыталась ли она сбить противницу этим с толку? Или же в задание оборотня входило не столько помогать в убийстве, сколько страховать Гэвина, и андроид быстро поняла, что та пытается скорее покинуть комнату, чем вырубить саму Хлою?

Ответы на каждый из них есть в облачном хранилище, необходимо всего лишь войти с терминала и посмотреть, если, конечно, растягивающая губы в угрожающе-нежной улыбке красавица не поменяла от него пароль, или не купила себе дополнительный сервер хранения данных, где и окажется этот эпизод. И в том, что у Хлои не было его прежде Эл сильно сомневается. 

«По своему образу и подобию, — мысль заставляет его беззвучно фыркнуть и покачать головой, — кто бы мог подумать, что однажды мне выйдет это боком?!

Никаких серьёзных повреждений на Хлое больше не видно, да и у Кары только синяк на скуле выцветает довольно быстро для обычного человека — самое оно для тесной борьбы, вертикальной, с возможностью перетечь в другую, горизонтальную область. 

Ближе, ещё ближе, чтобы не сбежала и Элу не пришлось убивать двух оборотней — хорошо, если всё было и правда так, как он думает, но его андроид всегда была предана ему, верна и любила его так, как не могла полюбить ни одна женщина на свете. И сомнения в ней выглядят как самый тяжкий грех.

— Она хорошая девочка, — едва слышно отзывается Хлоя, склоняя голову к нахмуренному лбу и чуть касается его губами. Этот покровительственный жест, и то, как ступня скользит по поджарой содрогающейся икре заставляет усмехнуться шире и чуть покачать головой в ответ на это.

Эл не спорит — что хорошо для Хлои, то он и примет. Без вариантов.

Память о части чужой истории не подстёгивает осудить или предупредить, лишь напомнить беззвучно кивая на порванную синтекожу, которую придётся или сшивать, или заменять целыми кусками:

— Оборотень.

С учётом того, что с пробами крови она возилась сама, то, конечно, Хлоя прекрасно в курсе что это значит. А если они переспали, то есть вероятность, что она видела метаморфозы собственными глазами, вот только они насмешливо щурятся в ответ, когда её пальцы зарываются в пряди и тянут их до нежного мурчания со стороны Кары, и кивает, исхитряясь одним этим жестом сказать: «твой тоже, и что, разве это мешает?»

Стоило бы придумать колкий и броский ответ, вместо того, чтобы думать сейчас о том, как будет стонать Сикст, и какой звук издаст сам Гэвин, если их двоих вот так же сейчас потянуть за волосы, пока эти двое спят.

В таком состоянии Эл не собирается искать что противопоставить мнению Хлои и лишь улыбается, обдумывая свои самые дальнейшие планы. 

Да, конечно, нужно доделать синтекровь, и, наверное, наличие крови оборотней только станет помощников в этом деле, и познакомить человечество с новой расой так, чтобы не вернуть средневековье, а ещё устроить подставную битву корпораций, но, пожалуй, всё это может подождать. У него определённо есть идеи на будущее, что куда ближе чем все его грандиозные задумки.

«Элайджа», — Сикст зовёт его настойчиво, и впервые в жизни появляется ощущение того, что не только кто-то привязан к нему, но и он сам к другому существу. И не только эмоциями, вспышки которых удаётся контролировать, а вот так, словно защитник, надежда и опора.

— Развлекайся, — добавляет он беззвучно прежде, чем тихо прошуршать по полу, минуя все разрушения, до самой двери и услышать единственную нотку от Хлои. Нежная насмешка, вторящая его пожелание в спину и дразнящая аппетит.

Выскользнув из комнаты, стараясь не потревожить сон оборотня, Эл разгоняется, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив кровати, где на него смотрят взрослый и самодостаточный охотник и совсем юный полукровка.

Дел так много, но, пожалуй, все они могут подождать. Они — да, а желающий внимания, любви и тепла Сикст Романо — нет.

И Элайджа намерен дать его не только своему подопечному, но и нагло глядящему из под полуприкрытых век охотнику, скалящемуся в улыбке и закинувшему руки за голову.

Дать сполна.


	19. Chapter 19

Зов тащит Эла за собой звуками задыхающегося от страсти мальчишки. Короткий жалобный стон раздаётся из-за закрытой двери приятной музыкой, а сдавленный вскрик и вовсе прокатывается жаром по позвоночнику, заставляя открыть её так медленно, как это вообще возможно, чтобы никого из участников процесса не отвлекать.

К счастью, или нет, но Сикст его присутствие слышит у себя в голове, а Гэвин так и вовсе чует запах приближающегося вампира, но никто не отвлекается, не пытается скрыться или же сделать вид, что ничего не было. Они оба лишены стеснения, которое заставит прятаться под одеяло после того, как любовник видел уже это тело, да ещё и во всех позах.

Вот только ни один из них особо не контролирует вид, который принимает — Сикст, наверное, ещё толком не научился, а Гэвину очаровательно наплевать. Долгие годы жизни прививают умение посылать на хер все условности — оно и понятно, ведь время важнее дурацких расшаркиваний друг перед другом.

А потому, восхищённому взгляду Элайджи предстаёт раскинувшийся на постели Сикст, от ключиц и руками перетёкший в форму летучей мыши, отчаянно цепляющийся за простынь внушительными когтями, ведь его размеры так и остались человеческими, и огромный тяжёлый варан, прижимающий вздёрнутые ягодицы к груди, пока полная опасных клыков морда двигается неторопливо.

Покатая голова, вдавливается между бёдер, игнорируя память о том, насколько длинный язык у этого вида ящериц, и уже одно это заставляет почувствовать вкус любопытства, расползающийся в сознании — насколько глубоко тогда тот проник? Где сейчас мечущийся и отчаянно зовущий Сикст, наверняка сам выпросивший «в другой форме» чувствует его?

— Гэвин? — насмешливый вопрос оседает, так и не получив ответа, но Элу он особо и не требуется. Красноречивый вид вздрагивающего, беспомощно скребущего и раздирающего полукровки вызывает внутри трепетный восторг. Элайджа даже ждёт желания защитить и уберечь, но его так и не появляется — мальчику ничего не угрожает, и можно наслаждаться специфическим запахом той части кожи, что изменила форму.

Тяжёлый, внушительный варан ударяет по рецепторам ароматом перегретой на солнце чешуи и мускуса, а вот от Сикста тянет змеиным больше, чем от Гэвина.

«Юная кобра в пуховом гнезде», — странная ассоциация взрывается в рассудке фейерверком ароматов, давая понять всем и каждому из присутствующих чувства, что испытывает сейчас Элайджа.

Протеже вампира слышит оттенки его мыслей и отголоски эмоций, перевёртыш же чует, и в этом Эл уверен целиком и полностью, когда подходит ближе. Куда любопытнее разглядывать происходящее между двумя существами, способными менять форму, замечая как раздвоенный горячий язык погружается в растянутый анус, похоже, на всю устрашающую длину доставляя немыслимое удовольствие, соскальзывающее тенью по собственному сознанию.

— И где был мой разум, когда я решил вы мне наскучите? — риторический вопрос никого из них не отвлекает, как и то, что Эл опускается на самый край кровати, рассматривая происходящее вблизи.

Во рту появляется слишком много слюны, и приходится сглатывать, наблюдая за процессом, ощущая наслаждение крупного существа, зафиксировавшего способного в любой момент вырваться Сикста, что изображает жертву до самого конца. Разглядывая мелкие выступы чешуек на шкуре, которыми тот трётся о задницу при каждом движении, сложно сдержать желание прикоснуться, ощутить под подушечками, пройтись губами по подвижной коже и вспороть её, напоминая себе — там, под новым образом, всё тот же самый охотник, что трахал его, вжав в стену.

От Гэвина пахнет приятно, так же как и всегда — пусть чешуя имеет собственный аромат, и всё же за ним прекрасно слышно кто её обладатель, но запах сильнее — температура даёт о себе знать, а потому Элайджа не только соскальзывает носом по спине, но и притирается к хвосту ногой, чувствуя как всё тело реагирует на общее возбуждение.

Под губами шкура даже не ощущается жёсткой, только обжигающе горячей, сводящей с ума, заставляющей на мгновение потеряться в том, как чувствуется чёртова чешуя под пальцами, как дразнит внутреннюю сторону губ, вызывая всё больше пьянящего восторга. Клыки щёлкают сами по себе, оставляя пару длинных алых полос по пути следования и становясь причиной недовольного рычания, подстёгивающего повторить путь заново, на сей раз — языком, заживляя нанесённые трампы и пачкая губы.

Зубастый рот, полный бактериального яда, широко распахивается, а длинный язык укладывается в нём, кажется, чудом, прикрывая зубы, когда тот поглощает постепенно член Сикста, растягиваясь на всей длине и обхватывая со всех сторон, как перчаткой. Умные зелёные глаза выдают то, что Гэвин всё контролирует, несмотря на смену формы, и, признаться, Элайджу восхищает подобное.

Пятки врезаются в матрац, бедра неистово дрожат, толкаются так, словно мальчишка кончил, вот только срывающийся голос убедительно свидетельствует об обратном:

— Эл! Я не могу больше! Эл! — жалобные всхлипы предшествуют привычному мареву, в котором оборотень, обычно, меняет свою форму, но тот словно застрял и не в состоянии выбраться из полу вида. 

Мелкие перья покрывают голову, исчезают ещё до того, как удаётся распознать эту птичку, возвращаясь в форму человека, и из неё в новую — слишком крупная, но узнаваемо змеиная чешуя проступает на щеках, боках, и даже пятках, давая понять, что это всё едва ли как нужно.

Тело трясёт снова и снова, язык Сикста раздваивается, опять становится человеческим, и всё это за жалкие доли секунды.

— Гэв, — мягкий голос заставляет варана вновь заворчать недовольно, но, не скрывая неохоты, оторваться от своего дела и вернуться в привычный, человеческий вид, — мальчик не справляется с трансформацией.

Тот смотрит долго, внимательно, изучая то как пытается совладать с собой жаждущий ласки Сикст и велит спокойно, уверенно:

— Змея, — оборвавшееся несколько раз на середине изменение теперь протекает без запинки, мгновенно становясь очковой коброй с широким угрожающе развёрнутым капюшоном, давая понять — дело тут совсем не в Сиксте, а, скорее, в его состоянии, ведь обратно Гэвин превращает тоже приказом, добавляя, — не меняй форму до конца. Потом научу тебя контролю даже в самых стрессовых ситуациях.

— А насколько было бы интереснее, — хмыкает Эл, скорее просто ради спора, чем для того, чтобы его победить. 

Особенно, когда глянувший исподлобья охотник и сам перетекает в змеиную форму, выбирая наиболее подходящего для него императорского удава. Боа констриктор выглядит так, как и положено змею, прожившему дольше всех своих собратьев — он огромный, и, кажется, даже пары ладоней не будет достаточно, чтобы обхватить его тело в самой толстой части, но ближе к голове и к меняющему расцветку хвосту он сужается. Тягучие движения неторопливы, текучи и плавны, и в разуме теплится приятная мысль о том, что есть варианты заставить оборотня проводить настолько больше времени в этом виде, как только возможно, обвернув все кольца вокруг себя, чувствуя, как тот, цепляясь, сдавливает талию и рёбра.

То, что обычный человек распознал бы грозным шипением выдаёт возбуждение, пока Гэвин делает то, от чего перехватывает дыхание — оборачивается вокруг талии полукровки, фиксируя его ноги и тело так надёжно, как только можно, а длинный раздвоенный язык мелко вылизывает уретру проворными движениями.

Между раскинутых в стороны ног появляется хвост, и самый кончик на пробу, осторожно, проталкивается вовнутрь. Тело, словно вода, сужается, расширяется, наполняет трясущегося, бьющегося почти в агонии Сикста, вырывая из него самые сладкие звуки, симфоническим эхом отражающиеся от стен.

— Чёрт! Блять! — жаркий, чувственный мат под змеиное шипение совершенно однозначно настраивает Элайджу на самый игривый лад из возможных — или же всё дело в том, как красивый хвост до смены цвета ходит внутри, едва не выворачивая горячий зад силой толчков.

Вглубь, наружу, круговым движением, и снова — те, кто говорят что можно бесконечно смотреть на огонь и на воду попросту никогда в жизни не видели такого эротизма. Хочется стать частью творящейся напротив вакханалии, а не оставаться сторонним наблюдателем, так что пальцы соскальзывают по растянутому кольцу мышц, потирают его, оглаживают часть змеиного хвоста и ощущают как Сикст сжимается, сдавливая чужую конечность в проходе.

— Расслабься, — мягко замечает Эл, укладывая кольца себе на талию и шею неторопливо, чувствуя как те стискивают его со всех сторон, усиливая возбуждение — это приятно, ведь так?

— Да! Да! — скулёж смахивает на собачий, но, как и было велено, Сикст остаётся в той форме, которая удобнее всего для таких игр. — Но я не могу, он...

Руки тянутся к пережатому члену, давая понять что именно Элайджа упустил, когда рассматривал игры варана — тот не позволял мальчишке кончить языком оплетя для начала основание члена, а потом уже толкаясь внутрь, а теперь горячие пульсирующие кольца сжимаются слишком крепко для этого, вынуждая полукровку умолять.

— Я хочу, — сладкий зов скользит по рассудку, но Эл довольно чётко разделяет, где кончается он сам и начинается то, чего хочет его дитя, хотя и признаёт — опробовать подобное было бы как минимум интересно.

И опыт подсказывает — каждому из участников такой эксперимент точно понравится, особенно при условии того как внимательно маленькие змеиные глазки следят за малейшим изменением в выражении лица, когда крохотный язычок проталкивается в уретру, вытягиваясь на всю его длину.

«Насколько глубоко он вошёл? Как остро это ощущается? Можно ли им почувствовать вкус изнутри? Надавить на мочевой пузырь? Приласкать простату?»- мысль о том, что две раздвоенные части там, внутри могут разойтись, расширяя канал перехватывает дыхание, и Эл осознаёт, что сейчас стонет уже он, стараясь не думать о том, есть ли на нём мелкие шипы или нет.

— Гэвин, пожалуйста! — неистовый, полный отчаяния крик заставляет змея, наконец, отпустить Сикста, медленно сползая по телу Элайджи и дразня горячей чешуёй чувствительную кожу, восприимчивую к любым ласкам от того, как сильно хочется испытать то, что мгновение назад произошло с нахальным мальчишкой.

Мелкая дрожь, и матрац прогибается под весом человека, распластавшегося рядом. Его кожа всё ещё слишком горячая, и её приятно трогать, гладить, пощипывать соски, заставляя выстанывать, прикрыв глаза и выдыхать беззастенчиво перед силой собственного желания.

Сикст не выдерживает пустоты после горячего змеиного тела, и его прекрасно можно в этом понять. Он опускается на член быстро, так, словно вообще не чувствует боли от недостаточного растяжения, хотя та, наверное, просто пропадает скорее, чем успевает появиться.

— Ну же, Гэв, — голос выстанывает имя оборотня как молитву и округлые аппетитные ягодицы толкаются вниз, заставляя шумно выдыхать их обоих.

Жёсткие мозолистые ладони мгновенно смыкаются на нежной плоти, сдавливают её властно, вот только это не может остановить ни одного вампира, особенно, если он молод, горяч, и обращён настолько недавно, что буквально вчера. Полное отсутствие самоконтроля лишь заставляет его насаживаться на крепкий, фактурный член на сверх скорости, чувствуя погружение так остро, чтобы кончить уже через пару минут таких фрикций.

— Да, ну же, Гэвин, — мурлычет Элайджа, скользя ладонью по крепко стоящему члену Сикста и прижимая того к своей груди, целует в скулу и заглядывает через плечо, дразнясь, — мальчик хочет, чтобы ты взял его так, как он задумал. Так, как ты взял меня.

— Не сегодня, — упрямство сквозит в голове, заставляя понять — Гэвин едва ли верит в то, что если не нанести новорождённому смертельных повреждений, то тот вообще понимает что есть нечто для него неприятное.

Даже после того, как осознание болевых центров восстановилось, в рассудке Сикста по-прежнему странный слом, и он распознаёт большую часть того, что для других неприятно — возбуждающим. Например, проглянувшие волчьи когти на пальцах Гэвина заставляют Сикста хвататься за ладони и укладывать на нежную кожу внутренней стороны ягодиц и скулить так, словно мелких царапин от них ему недостаточно.

— Укуси, — бормочет Сикст, пытаясь додрочить себе, но его запястье оказывается в крепком захвате Элайдже, и мальчишка выглядит практически обиженным ребёнком, когда получает запрет на самоудовлетворение.

— Потом, да, дорогуша? Чуть позже, чтобы ты почувствовал как это сладко в полной мере. Чтобы запомнил, каким должен быть секс, — мурлыкающие интонации заставляют того замереть, пытаясь переварить за что с ним так и чего от него хотят.

«Нельзя дразнить вампира бесконечно», — усмехается слабо Элайджа, глядя на то, как ладони оборотня сжимаются на ягодицах и тот толкается сильно, жёстко, беспощадно, настолько, что Сикст падает на него, скребёт ногтями по плечам и двигается навстречу.

Пожалуй, подобное зрелище достойно быть заснятым и распространённым как самое горячее порно, которое только существовало в истории, но Эл слишком жаден, чтобы заниматься чем-то подобным, так что остаётся лишь дразняще укусить покрытую родинками спину, чувствуя как на язык брызгает кровь, а рана мгновенно срастается, так и подмывая снова прижаться зубами едва ощутимо, и ещё...

— Ты и правда надеешься кончить от трения? — хмыканье Гэвина заставляет того поднять голову за миг прежде, чем он устраивает его спиной к себе, снова входя в растянутое отверстие.

Затянувшиеся укусы остатками крови пачкают грудь оборотня, запах смазки, которой истекает член полукровки, придаёт особенную пикантность всем остальным, а беспощадный скрип пружин дразнит, не позволяя отвернуться от происходящего ни на миг.

— Эл, пожалуйста, — хнычущие интонации гладят изнутри, когда распластанный по оборотню Сикст тянется к нему, давая прочувствовать собственные желания. — Ты нужен мне.

«Какое плоское слово», — приходится признавать Элайдже, наваливающемуся сверху. Это ощущение мажет там, на границе осознанного и бессознательного, но мальчишка взывает к нему уже весьма умело, старательно используя все полученные ресурсы, совращая создателя присоединиться. Элайдже ждёт каких-то вымученных стонов со стороны Гэвина, но тот лишь приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть всё происходящее и скользит краешками зубов по плечу.

Бедра толкаются в растраханного Сикста быстро и без вампирской скорости, но оборотень приостанавливается для того, чтобы было удобнее сжать их члены вместе и поймать горячие для вампира, но прохладные для оборотня губы своими.

Несдержанный стон и подхлестнувшее запредельное желание, брошенное к нему со стороны обращённого существа придавливает, вынуждая инстинктивно сопротивляться, пускай Эл совсем не против того, чтобы отсосать ему сейчас. Мальчишка не должен зазнаваться, полагая, что он в состоянии управлять древним вампиром просто потому что ему так хочется, а не из-за того, что ему позволяют.

— Прошу, прошу, прошу, — мольба такая сладкая, такая безрассудно горячая, напоминает — пять веков разницы в возрасте скажутся на ком угодно, но блядский мальчишка всё-таки манипулирует им так, как только захочет, расставляя ноги пошире и приподнимая колени.

— Ах ты ж мелкая сволочь, — восхищение практически не удаётся сдержать, и это точно не пойдёт ему на пользу, но от такого явственного приглашения попросту невозможно отказаться.

Твёрдый, красивый член Гэвина ходит внутри без задержки, напоминая — занято, но Элу уже наплевать, ведь паршивец сам его позвал.

Ради того, чтобы всем им было хорошо, он не собирается скупиться, но ему любопытно, что выберет каждый из его любовников, когда он спросит:

— Отсосать или поиметь?

— Оба, — сдвоенный ответ выкручивает лёгкие в спазме, выплескиваясь безудержным смехом, пока ладонь скользит по напряжённому члену Сикста вверх, и вниз до упора, обнажая головку. 

Язык дразнит уретру, надавливает на неё так, словно в волосы мгновенно не зарывается жёсткая рука Гэвина, направляя так, будто он сосёт не своему новорождённому, а им обоим. Память о связи за секунду поднимается со дна, и становится ясно — так и есть. Старший оборотень чувствует всё то же, что и щенок, может не в полном объёме, но так и работает стайная связь, а уж между создателем и потомком так и вовсе. И то, как уверенно тот давит на затылок, сводит с ума одновременно с усиливающимся запахом крови.

«Ты ведь не даёшь ему кончить, — первая мысль почти нокаутирует, прежде, чем вторая добивает восторженным осознанием, — и ты трахал его языком в уретру, ублюдок!»

Фрикции замедляются, останавливаются, хотя Гэвин не кончил, а Сикст уложив икры Элайдже на плечи только скребёт когтями везде, где придётся, явно сходя ото всего этого с ума.

«Глупенький вампирёныш», — нежность ударяет под дых, но Эла это не в состоянии остановить, ведь пахнет сейчас здесь одуряюще, сладко, так, что можно умереть. Или убить — разницы никакой.

Важнее, что снявшись ртом с члена, Эл выдавливает на пальцы смазку, и, проталкивая их в слишком тугое отверстие, одновременно с этим пробивает паховую артерию, хлебая сладкую, чистую кровь под шалым взглядом Сикста и настороженным — Гэвина.

«Тебе стоило бы доверять мне», — хочется сказать Элу, но на самом деле подобная подозрительность ему даже на руку. С тех пор, как они обратили Сикста оборотень возится с ним словно с писаной торбой, что до безумия приятно вампиру, но раздражает Элайджу, привыкшего, что новорождённого нужно бросить в самое пекло, чтобы того закалить там.

Впрочем, можно ли считать пеклом то, что недавний человек вынужден жить одновременно с оборотнем-охотником и вампиром-социопатом, это, конечно большой вопрос, и всё-таки Эл склоняется к ответу «нет».

— Да...да... — стоны перемешиваются со скулежом, а ладонь Гэвина не позволяет Сиксту метаться, пока он сам уговаривает мальчишку расслабиться, чтобы ему было совсем. И, как опытный любовник, он, конечно же, не уточняет хорошо, плохо или больно, останавливаясь лишь на крайней степени, и предлагая тому додумать самому.

Терпкая, сводящая с ума жидкость иссякает — от слюны и вампирской крови рана заживает, а Гэвин нетерпеливо переворачивает парня к себе лицом, выходя из него полностью, и, между стиснутыми животами оглаживает их члены.

— Сейчас, да? Ещё немного, и будет совсем хорошо, — уговоры подстёгивают погрузиться в растянутого мальчишку разом, до шлепка яиц о ягодицы, чувствуя, как под их общим весом старший оборотень остаётся непреклонен.

— Да, — бормочет зажатый Сикст, толкаясь то в кулак, то на член, сжимается, пока того, распластанного на Гэвина трахает Элайджа быстро, жёстко, так, чтобы его выкрутило, наконец, в оргазме.

Крик Сикста тает, рассыпается в памяти приятным звоном, но сам Элайджа уже почти, и Гэвин, судя по тихому рычанию, тоже. От ощущения горячей головки прижатой к стволу Эла в рассудке схлапывается маленькая вселенная, заставляя потерять мгновение, когда Сикст подаётся их общему напору, принимая в себя два члена со сдавленным стоном.

— Чуть-чуть, — нежно шепчет Элайджа на ушко, и получает быстрый кивок, и щенячье поскуливание. Молодая кровь бьёт в голову жаждой деятельности, вырываясь первым толчком навстречу и крепким сжатием пытающихся стянуться обратно мышц.

— Блять, — едва различимое слово теряется в слабом рыке, подстёгивая их обоих, заставляя двигаться, в конце концов, пока терпеть натяжение не стало невыносимым окончательно.

— Я чувствую, — бормотание Гэвина ударяет под дых с разбега, впиваясь под рёбра острыми когтями осознания. Зараза, он ведь и правда ощущает за двоих, и сейчас, уже становится окончательно интересно — можно ли секс между Сикстом и Гэвином назвать актом самоудовлетворения?

«Я доведу Сикста до отчаяния в следующий раз, посадив на цепь всесильного полуопустошённого перевёртыша, и посмотрю как ты будешь корчиться умоляя дать моему мальчишке кончить», — план настолько чёткий и отчаянно невыполнимый срывает Эла на быстрые, беспощадные толчки, оборачиваясь болезненным шипением оборотня.

Элайджа почти готов проверять как он там, когда вампирёныш кивает, глядя Элу в глаза с чувством собственного превосходства, и, вместе с тем, опустошённый, подтверждая — оргазм Сикста и Гэвину нему тоже. 

— Ёбаные оборотни, — констатирует он, двигаясь быстро, но аккуратно, насколько это вообще возможно. Получается даже сносно, но так тесно, туго, горячо, и запах смешавшейся спермы, крови и вожделения давит со всех сторон, обступая как в турецких банях паром, доводя смесью желаний до экстаза. Гэвин отстаёт на несколько фрикций, и лишь после этого выдыхает, успокаиваясь, пока тело пробирает дрожь, смазывая очертания, сквозь которые проглядывает то шерсть, то перья.

Уже второй раз за два дня Эл чувствует себя полностью выпотрошенным, когда растягивается по простыне, ощущая как с двух сторон на него наваливаются горячие, мокрые тела. Их запахи переплетаются в нечто настолько прекрасное, что Элайджа не сомневается ни на миг: он дома.

И не имеет значения, что было вчера и что будет завтра, до тех пор, пока это чувство не покидает его.

Приходя в Рим, действуй как римлянин.

Оказавшись дома — наслаждайся.


	20. P. S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilhelahve - я теряюсь в этой главе между "сексом с посторнонним предметом" и "без согласия", но несмотря на это питаю большую надежду, что работа тебе понравится от начала и до конца. Я знаю, получилось не всё и временами стараний недостаточно, но я старалась сделать её на пределе нынешних

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Мир очень яркий и красочный по сравнению с тем, что Коул привык видеть, но Сикст спустя столько времени, что заняло у него освоение не только к новой формы, но и обстоятельств существования, ориентируется в нём лучше, нежели в прежнем. Привычка ждать от собственного бытия худшего ещё зудит в подкорке, но острые зубы, регенерация и возможность принимать любой вид, за редким исключением немного успокаивают. 

Часы тренировок с Гэвом и Элом не прошли даром — оба его наставника весьма требовательны, до жестокости строги и повторяют, как заведённые: «не будешь сильным — и тебя убьют».

«Словно я и без вас не уяснил», — Сикст зубоскалит, ухмыляется вызывающе, прекрасно зная, что вывести из себя спокойного вампира занятие практически нереальное, а если тот и поддастся на провокацию, то лишь потому, что сам того пожелал — и покажет это всем своим телом.

Куда более живой и вспыльчивый оборотень же поддаётся легче, скорее, в силу характера и того, что первые шесть месяцев они в самом буквальном смысле чувствовали всё на двоих. Боль, тревогу, отчаяние — сколько раз Сикст просыпался от того, что взбудораженный охотник будил его посреди ночи и уговаривал, что всё прошло и кончилось, прижимаясь с Элом с двух сторон так, что, в конце концов спать втроём стало самым привычным занятием из всех, а между ними образовалось самое надёжное и защищённое место на свете.

Хотя, удовольствие они тоже делили — секс, обрушившийся на рассудок Сикста быстро стал инструментом в его руках, и то как сладко Гэвин насаживался на него сам, отсасывая у Элайджи до сих пор одно из самых любимых воспоминаний для того, чтобы передёрнуть время от времени. 

Теперь, конечно, они делят чувства, но не так всепоглощающе — с самоконтролем пришло понимание, что чёртов охотник суицидник, ведь боль от переломанных отсутствующих в человеческой форме конечностей ударяла по Сиксту так же, как наслаждение.

«Зато теперь я знаю, что Элайджа умеет кричать», — хмыкает он, чуть кивая собственным мыслям, шагая в толпе и принюхиваясь в поисках идеального кандидата. Ему нужен кто-то особенный, такой, чтобы угодить сразу двум получателям, а значит стоит постараться, поискать немного дольше.

Главное — не уплывать в воспоминания о том, как единственный раз эти двое разодрались по-настоящему, так, словно действительно хотят убить друг друга. Переломный момент вынудил Сикста сбежать, ведь чем дальше от них, тем слабее все ощущения, а свои он тогда отделял от Гэвина и Элайджи из рук вон плохо.

Зато теперь, пусть ни один из них не скупится на дразнящее подбадривание, саркастичные комментарии и то, чтобы привести его в чувство тем самым потрясающим способом, от которого ток крови по венам ускоряется вместе с регенерацией, Сикст знает, что без него, пожалуй, эти два характера сошлись бы очень вряд ли.

По крайней мере надолго.

Забавно, что на Гэвине подобный метод утешить или поставить мозги на место, тоже работает, и когда вампир и оборотень сходятся в желании помериться тем, кто из них сильнее, всегда именно Гэвин оказывается снизу, позволяя им с Элом дразнить себя столько, сколько вздумается. Сикст ни разу не видел в спальне оков, способных удержать разбушевавшегося оборотня, но тот не трогает себя, если вампир чётко обозначает, что хочет поиграть.

Правда, определённые трудности вызывает оставить его в одной форме, но Элайджа как-то по-особенному зовёт того, извращая привычное имя «Гавайн», и охотник всегда замирает в шаге от превращения, полупокрытый змеиной чешуёй или манульей шерстью.

Будто это слово — универсальное стоп-слово, ведь заигравшегося Элайджу, присосавшегося к паховой вене, или просто забывшегося, останавливает уверенно брошенное, выдохнутое, или даже беззвучно произнесённое «Элиас».

На памяти Сикста всего пару раз Гэв говорил его, и это меняло создателя, смягчало, заставляя становиться заботливым и нежным, словно нянька для оборотня. Впрочем, в моменты когда Гэвин звал Эла так, он и сам был готов нежить охотника, у которого нет стремительной регенерации, в чём и было основное отличие от игр, в которые можно играть с Сикстом.

Однако, ни одно из этих имён не работает в устах полукровки, сколько бы он ни старался — его создатели смотрят на него каждый раз насмешливо, но не комментируют этого, будто он ещё чего-то не понял, а за этими словами стоит какая-то особенная тайна, до которой ему нужно дорасти, которую нужно понять, прежде, чем снова пытаться.

«Ты не слышишь волчий тотем, барабаны и треск прогораемых поленьев», — обозначил однажды охотник, прижимаясь губами к виску и обнимая нежно, ласково, как в ту самую первую ночь, показавшую — у молодого обращённого существа есть надёжная семья. 

Может быть они и не идеальны, может быть любых усилий не будет достаточно, но они поддержат его, услышат, дадут то, что так нужно Сиксту.

«А ты — да?» — вопрос, оставшийся без ответа и мягкая улыбка Эла навсегда осели внутри его разума, но, вне всяких сомнений, раз оба создателя в ответ на вопросы не дают ничего больше, значит у него уже есть всё, что нужно.

И он дойдёт до этой тайны, ведь его хитрости хватит даже на то, чтобы обставить Элайджу. Может быть не сразу, да, но однажды.

Ветер меняется, донося странный запах от человека. Еловые сосны, подпирающие своими стволами небесный свод, ледяной бриз, принесённый с северного моря, дым костра — всё это словно на миг предстаёт перед внутренним взором и тает, исчезает, вынуждая поторапливаться.

Солнце греет кожу, но оборотни не боятся его, и Сикст — тоже. Он может разгуливать в любое время, выбирая того, кто понравится, идеальный нюх и слух не позволят добыче скрыться, а скорость — сбежать.

«Нет зверя страшнее меня», — довольство прокатывается по венам, напоминая — связанным, беззащитным, стискивающим зубы пока в полиции ему проламывают череп он больше никогда не окажется. Никто не заставит его копать себе же могилу, и больше не придётся смеяться так, как тогда, когда два трупа, появившихся благодаря слепоте удачи, прижались друг к другу в яме, которая предназначалась ему.

Сикст Романо убил тех, кто причинил ему вред, ещё пока был человеком, и сейчас, самыми тёмными из ночей, когда вампирья сытость не позволяет уснуть, он жалеет об этом. О том, что они не испытывали мучений, не знали страданий, не чувствовали жизни с оборванным страхом и осознанием — возвращение домой будет значить только принудительное лечение.

Отчим сделает с ним то, что может, обратит, чтобы спасти, и тогда придётся рассказать обо всём брату.

«Если б я знал, что всё повернётся так», — иногда думает Сикст, но качает головой. У жизни всегда есть план. Уебанский, отвратительный, но расставляющий всё на свои места.

Кто бы мог подумать, что успешно скрываясь от древнего вампира и пытливого брата он попадёт в руки заинтересовавшемуся его запахом, сводящему с ума, хитрому и расчётливому Элайдже Камски, которого невозможно не узнать с первого взгляда.

«Почему ты не зачаровал меня? Было бы так просто вертеть моими желаниями, мыслями, одного слова достаточно — и я сделаю всё, что захочешь», — на вопрос, заданный пока они медленно осваивали искусство зачаровывать людей заставил тогда Эла усмехнуться и посмотреть так, что и без того ясно — все делают то, что он захочет.

А те, кто нет, называются «семья».

Аромат, идущий от владельца кожаной куртки и начищенных ботинок подстёгивает коротким видением, так, что через долю секунды расстояние между ними сокращается меньше, чем до дюйма.

— Иди ко мне, — нежно шепчет Сикст на ухо смазливого мальчишки — тот выглядит слишком сладким, чтобы жить, и пахнет так потрясающе, что ничего не стоит сделать так, как его и учили, обольстительными нотами будоража желание, что не в состоянии подчинить, но выкрутить в поступающей со всех сторон похоти — вполне.

«Говори, будто единственное, чего ты жаждешь — этот человек», — слова Эла о том, как он подчинил Нейта стоят в голове, и он чувствует временами смятение — так кого именно хотел вампир, когда зачаровывал знакомого? 

Время от времени Сикст сожалеет, что не может больше почувствовать на себе силу этого самого зова, хотя Эл и без него умеет приказать так, что нет сил отказаться.

Впрочем, сейчас вампир хочет лишь его — и Гэвина, ведь сокрушительной мощи оборотень, внушает желание просто тем, что его невозможно подкараулить и впиться зубами в горячую плоть, если, конечно, речь не о сексе. Привычка быть настороже не отпускает охотника, и Сикст отлично может его понять — он бы тоже опасался за свою шкуру везде и всюду, если бы жил с парой существ, способных за несколько минут не оставить в нём ни капли крови. 

«Выдача исключительно по пропускам и пятницам», — шутит тот, уворачиваясь от очередной попытки нападения, и, словно вообще не делая различий между ним самим и Элайджей, подключившимся к игре «тяпни оборотня» со страстностью маленького ребёнка.

Впрочем, Гэвин и впрямь ведёт себя с ними одинаково, но только когда они нападают, или речь заходит о том, где и кого мотало, манера общения сильно меняется — ещё ни разу Сиксту не пришлось сращивать множественные переломы, и он понимает — оборотень щадит его, а вот Эла — нет.

«И едва ли однажды начнёт», — соглашается полукровка сам с собой, коротко кивая и задвигая мысль о том, насколько порнушно выглядят схватки братьев, когда они настроены серьёзно.

И особенно о том, как вампир ввязался в спарринг с Гэвином не зная, что за четверть часа до этого Сикст впаялся клыками в его подмышку, просто потому что соскучился по ощущению полного присутствия оборотня внутри, в венах.

Вид яростного охотника, вынужденного защищать свою жизнь без привычных примочек остался в памяти ядовитым напоминанием Эла: «если ты, дорогуша, пьёшь кого-то и не хочешь чтобы он подох, дай хотя бы пару капель собственной крови. А если очень не хочешь — напои по-человечески».

Свою жертву Сикст щадить не собирается, ведь этот милый мальчик нужен ему как подарок, доказательство, что эти двое отлично постарались, и теперь он может и сам делать то, что не могут остальные вампиры — выбрать самого интересного человека прямо посреди дня и прошептать ему на ухо так, что у того не останется никакого иного выбора, кроме подчинения. 

— Знаешь, милаха, — замечает Сикст, скользнув пальцами по чужой скуле, — твоя жизнь наверняка скучна и неинтересна. У тебя есть любопытная история для меня?

Запах — короткий, возвращающий на лесную опушку проглядывает, теряется, снова появляется призрачной тенью, дразня чувствительный нос, когда его добыча, наконец, собирается с ответом:

— У меня... был секс с вампиром, — тот, похоже, полагает данное событие самым занимательным в своей жизни, и это настолько смешно, что удержаться от самодовольной ухмылки весьма трудно.

— И с оборотнем? — поигрывает бровями Сикст, укладывая руку тому на плечо, едва они заходят в безлюдный, мрачный, даже в самый погожий день переулок. — Потому что у меня — был.

Тень интереса в холодных глазах появляется, теряется снова, под действием зова, но просто так загонять человека и не развлечься? О, нет, жизнь куда ценнее, когда знаешь что в ней, понимаешь, о чём думает тот, кому, неизбежно, придётся умереть.

— Спроси меня, — усмехается полукровка, когда одетый с иголочки франт, распахивает рот, закрывает его, борясь с необходимостью подчиняться, и снова открывает его широко, в конечном счёте выдавливая резкое, грубое:

— И каково трахаться с волками?

Память простреливает тем, как узел распирал изнутри — Гэвина пришлось уламывать целый месяц на то, что Элайджа получил в первый же раз. Тот, впрочем, уговаривал так же сезонную линьку провести в виде змеи, а не банального кота, или, не дай бог, человека.

«Я буду вычёсывать тебя до тех пор, пока ты весь не отлиняешь, а потом разрешу делать со мной целые сутки всё, что захочешь, Гэвин», — уговоры вроде этого, кажется, не умолкали ни на секунду, заставив оборотня сдаться, и став прецедентом в их отношениях.

И то, как Эл получил на руки огромного линяющего питона, обвившегося по всему телу Сикста, ведь от Элайджи греться бесполезно, он получил распирающий изнутри узел, крупный, болезненно-приятный, как и волчьи укусы и жёсткая шерсть, трущаяся о спину.

— Так же хорошо, как со змеями, — наклонившись к самому уху, делится Сикст интимным шёпотом, и, чуть касаясь его добавляет, — ты узнаешь. Совсем скоро. Получай удовольствие от каждого мига, потому что их осталось очень и очень немного в твоей жизни.

Чушь, будто вампиры будут загрызать людей в подворотнях — с тех пор, как человечество узнало о том, что кровососы и правда существуют в интернете только об этом и трубят, но на самом деле таков удел исключительно тех, у кого фантазии маловато и нет амбиций, размаха, способности увидеть нечто большее.

Нужно приманить человека за собой, дать ему то, что он хочет больше всего — или уверить, что именно этого-то он и желает, и, заставив его сходить с ума, получить самую сладкую, самую насыщенную кровь из всех, которую только может предоставить это сочетание гормонов внутри.

«Словно ты подбираешь идеал. Ориентируйся на запах — нюх никогда тебя не подведёт, если ты ему доверяешь. Он подскажет сколько перца положить, чтобы разжечь аппетит, сколько чеснока, чтобы заманить язык в расставленную ловушку, и как добавить сливочности, чтобы всё, чего хотелось — сделать ещё один укус, даже если обедающий знает, что сильно пожалеет о том, что не смог остановиться вовремя», — учил его Гэвин, когда они готовили вместе для специально ради них оборудованной кухне. Элу совсем нет необходимости в приготовлении пищи, а андроиды и вовсе не питаются, так что расстарался он исключительно для тех, кто есть может.

«Для Гэвина», — с усмешкой думает Сикст, уверенно разгоняясь до скорости невидимой камерами, и доставляя на неё мальчишку в дом к Элайдже, аккуратно придерживая его за затылок, чтобы шея от такого способа передвижения не сломалась.

Да, сомнений в том, что из-за любви Гэва к готовке их великовозрастный вампир так расстарался не появляется ни на миг, да и сам Сикст, признаться, чувствует наслаждение наблюдая за тем, какая химия творится в окружении кастрюль, сотейников и сковородок. Словно волшебник, тот творит из мяса настоящее пиршество, вынуждая не способного переваривать это Элайджу скрести зубами, принюхиваясь и впиваясь в сытого, пропахшего всем букетом ароматов Гэвина или Сикста, особенно дожидаясь пока в кровь поступят все микроэлементы.

Такая же магия, конечно же, происходит и в лаборатории — три вида синтекрови разного качества поступили на рынок сразу вместе с объявлением о вампире, спасшем ребёнка от верной гибели. Метастазы в лёгких и головном мозге исчезли, мгновенная ремиссия, настоящее чудо для девочки, на спасение которой собирали средства при помощи СМИ.

Они же раструбили и о чудотворце — пожилом вампире, исповедовавшимся и заявившим что он — божий посланник и не претендует на лавры Творца, ведь сам был таким же когда-то.

Спланированная акция в нескольких странах оказалась удивительно хороша, хотя, с учётом того, что придумана она была Элайджей и тот готовился к подобному, едва ли что-то могло пойти не так — на каждое отклонение от пунктов плана был собственный, и, признаться, лишь тогда Сиксту удалось осознать насколько велика между ними разница.

«Лет через триста перестанешь замечать», — отмахнулся тогда от его переживаний слишком занятый Элайджа, но оборотень подтвердил — чем дольше живёшь, тем меньше такое вообще играет роль. Кроме, конечно, тех случаев когда ты собираешься драться с вампиром, но не ему об этом переживать. У них с Элом всё спланировано.

«Кроме визита отца после такого каминг аута, конечно», — фыркает он, останавливаясь с зачарованным мальчишкой в одной из комнат «для особенных гостей», где есть потрясающая кровать с ошейником, чтобы очередной человек не думал, что о нём забыли.

— Я не... — мальчишка начинает что-то говорить, заикаясь, и в памяти всплывает предупреждение Эла — его способности могут быть слабее, ведь он полукровка, так что приходится с нежностью повторить, разрывая неторопливо чужую одежду и избавляясь ото всего, кроме кожаной куртки:

— Наслаждайся, сладкий. Ты ведь знаешь, как сделать себе хорошо? — под внимательным взглядом гость Сикста кивает, тянется к своему члену, толкаясь в него неторопливо, и давая разглядеть в самых мелких подробностях как парень возбуждается. Даже против собственной воли, просто так, по желанию «сверху».

«Нет никого способного противиться папскому престолу», — усмешка появляется на губах одновременно с воспоминанием о том, как из-за Хэнка всё пошло наперекосяк, и именно он, Сикст, спасал Элайджу от гнева отчима, убеждая его в том, что более чем способен дать отпор любому из тех, кто вздумает на него напасть.

На личном примере.

И хорошо, что древний вампир не знал, что всё это время был на прицеле самой прекрасной из Хлой, составляющей часть семьи — или знал, но себя не выдал, сказав лишь своё веское: «при согласовании, обормот!» когда план Элайджи вскрылся и существование иного от человеческого вида стало известно мировой общественности.

Что, кто и с кем согласовывал Сикст не знает, да и не особо интересуется пока что — куда любопытнее прижаться к миленькому мальчику, постанывающему с собственным хером в руке и спросить тем же самым обольстительным шёпотом:

— Ты уже хочешь меня? — серия коротких кивков и сбившееся дыхание наполняют воздух ароматом похоти, и Сикст точно знает — её нужно приправить болью, отчаянием и возбуждением, чтобы вышел достойный его создателей коктейль. — Не бойся, сладкий. Я обещал, что ты узнаешь, каково это — трахаться с оборотнем, верно? И мы с тобой вместе узнаем, сумеешь ли ты кончить, если в твоей заднице окажется член ехидны в человеческих пропорциях.

Мальчишка вскидывается на подмигивание всего на мгновение, так, словно знает о чём ему говорят, но до тех пор, пока пара пачек со смазкой не иссякнут, он едва ли догадывается об этом на самом деле. 

«Растянуть, довести до предела всего, что только можешь, и — вуаля», — напоминает себе Сикст, скользя кончиком носа по горячей коже, впитывая её аромат — не примечательный, обычный даже, но там, внутри, он слышал ноты схожие с Элом и Гэвом.

Может быть стоило выбрать кого-то непохожего на них? Порадовало ли это его создателей больше?

— Мы растянем тебя медленно, — ласковые пальцы пробегают по телу, соскальзывают по члену и вниз, под подтянувшуюся мошонку по сжатым мышцам входа, — и ты будешь наслаждаться этим. Тем, как неторопливо мы сделаем это. Ты сделаешь это с собой, да?

Короткий кивок и сдавленное мычание заставляет улыбнуться — Нейт вёл себя не так. Он был покорен всецело, а этот сопротивляется, но ведь Сикст не обещает ему ничего такого, чего по-настоящему бы стоило бояться. 

Пока что.

Резинка пережимает член у основания как гарант — он не упадёт даже если повторить чарующие слова вовремя его сегодняшний испытатель и не успеет, пока будет изменять внутри горячего канала член на тот, что так понравился ему у ехидны — четыре головки это любопытно. Как он будет его ощущать? Захочет ли парень получить эту громадину глубже, или захочет, чтобы его отымели так жёстко, как только способен вампир?

«Да какая разница? Он всё равно будет готов к их приходу», — заключает, в конце концов Сикст, предпочитая делать то же самое, что и его сегодняшний гость — получать удовольствие от процесса.

Когда дверь в гостевую комнату открывается, они оба — и человек и вампир смотрят на привязанного к стулу, обнажённого, распалённого, доведённого до исступления парня так, как на кошку, которую приволокли в дом без спроса, но Сикст вынимающий из растраханного мальчишки член и вытаскивая длинный хамелеоний язык из чужой глотки знает — попробуют.

— Я приготовил угощение, — чуть задыхаясь сообщает он, пережимая свой член. Кончать в парня ему точно нельзя, но собственное желание фонит, резонируя с запахами его создателей, которыми наполняется небольшое помещение, снова выбрасывая его разум на лесную опушку, под ледяной бриз и чистое синее небо, донося слабый запах догорающих поленьев и разлитого по земле рома.

— Лучший на свете, — соглашается спокойно Элайджа, заставляя отступить от застрявшего на краю перед оргазмом человека, и вдавливая Сикста спиной в Гэвина.

— Ты, — поясняет оборотень, жёстко кусая в плечо самого перевёртыша и подставляя ладонь под стоящий колом член, ведь они оба прекрасно знают — этого будет достаточно, чтобы он кончил.

Дрожь пробегает по телу, выкручивает наслаждением каждую мышцу и, долгожданное облегчение подступает со всех сторон, обнимая горячими ладонями оборотня, стоит только открыть глаза.

Эл впившийся в паховую вену беспощадно разливая запах боли по комнате, наконец, отрывается, облизывается, и собирает кровь с подбородка. Гэвин же, отпустив его, прижимается всего на миг — оборотню достаточно глотка, чтобы расцветить язык оттенками чужих чувств, и тоже самую малость кивает одобрительно, прежде, чем макнуть в лужицу кончики пальцев и мазнуть алыми следами полосу по носу, губам, подбородку, словно посвящая Сикста в неведомую религию, веру.

Будто за спиной у них резной волчий тотем, дом, который никуда и никогда не денется, а холодный пронзительный ветер приносит дальние отзвуки запахов дыма и вереницы бесконечных войн, в которых он никогда не будет сражаться один.

«Будучи в Риме, поступай как римлянин», — думает Сикст, но он не в сердце Италии, и ему особенно нравится это. 

Коннор смог бы понять, окажись в его шкуре, почему на просьбы уйти вместе, снова быть обычной, нормальной семьёй, будто ничего никогда не случалось он ответил отказом тогда, и каждый раз, когда они встречаются в городе.

Беспощадная любовь пары верных викингов, последних преданных рыцарей своей эпохи и вечных варваров стоит того.


End file.
